Expectations and the Tale of Beedle the Bard
by anarchyartist23
Summary: Full title - Expectations, Truths and the Tale of Beedle the Bard. Yet another marriage law Fremione fanfic, hope it takes a different spin however and is enjoyable to all! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

***Quick Forward***

I have done quite a few one shots for Harry Potter under this alias and others, as well as a few longer pieces for other stories. This is my first multi-chapter story for Harry Potter and I appreciate you all bearing with me. I am going to try to update as frequently as possible, but I am double majoring and it is a bit grueling so we will see.

This is going to be a** Fred/Hermione** with hints of Hermione/Ron and Fred/Angelina. Also, some George/Hermione flirting, just for the fun of it.

Rated **M **for later chapters, but there is always the chance that I will move it down to a T. Sometimes smut is fitting in a multi-chapter story, other times it just seems out of place, bordering ridiculous. I will try to make it fit tastefully in.

Yes, this is going to be yet another marriage law fan fiction. I know that can get a bit tiresome so I will try to spice things up a bit.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ANYTHING except for the ideas behind this particular story. All characters, most places and terms belong to J.K. Rowling. Anything of my own creation (spells, places, etc.) will be expressed at the end of the chapter. I am not making money off this story and do not intend to.

Also, a bit unconventional as most of the marriage law stories I have seen have played out the rules in the story, but here's a detailed list of the rules and stipulations set forth by the marriage law.

* * *

**Marriage Law as Set Forth by British Ministry of Magic, 1999  
**_Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt  
Liaison to the British Ambassador, Percy Ignatius Weasley_

*****What follows is a series of acts housed under the Marriage Law Bill as set forth by the Wizengamot Council in order to deal with the rise in Squibs and the decline of able-bodied witches and wizards in Britain's wizarding community.

*****Failure to comply with the law will result in a two-year sentence at Azkaban, followed by immediate removal of wand.

*****Upon receiving written notification of spouse, each couple has exactly three months to provide adequate proof of matrimony.

**Rules and Stipulations:**

All witches and wizards between the ages of 17 and 25 must marry a magical person of the Ministries choosing if not already engaged or married.

Unengaged couples may enter pleas between the dates of January 30, 1999 and February 30, 1999 if they can prove at least one year of relations and proof of sexual relations which would make one unfit to marry otherwise.

Single witches and wizards who do not fall into marriageable age as set forth by the Marriage Law Bill may petition the Ministry for a suitable match after undergoing an extensive background check.

Any magical persons having known connections to the former Dark Lord and his followers will be forbidden to marry unless a break with the aforementioned group can be proven to have occurred prior to the Battle of Hogwarts.

Divorce is only possible after five years of marriage and at least one successful pregnancy.

Witches and wizards who wish to commit to marriage with a muggle of their choice must contact the liaison to the British Ambassador directly, Percy Weasley.

Witches and wizards wishing to commit to marriage with a witch or wizard that does not fall under the jurisdiction of the British Ministry of Magic may request a meeting with the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

Any questions regarding the bill can be directed to Alaric Aleel, Senior Undersecretary. For the complete set of rules, please send a request by owl to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

* * *

**Expectations, Truths and the Tale of Beedle the Bard**

**Chapter One**

Ottery St. Catchpole was barely a dot on the map of wizarding Britain. Snuggled deep in Devonshire, the town itself was one cobble stone street lined with shops and then a mass of rolling green hills through which the River Otter ran. Houses scattered the landscape, among them the Burrow.

The Burrow stood six stories high and tilted precariously, its patchwork outside gave the impression that not much attention was given to it. This was lucky for its inhabitants who were desperate for anonymity amongst their muggle neighbors.

The house had been all but destroyed the summer before the Battle at Hogwarts and was still under reconstruction to restore it to its original, if not slightly shabby, state.

The number of habitants had certainly gone down in numbers. Bill and Fleur returned to Tinworth and Shell Cottage, Charlie had escaped back to his dragons in Romania and the twins continued to inhabit the flat above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. With a few quick spells, Ginny and Bill's room had been combined into a larger room for the seventeen-year-old when on break from Hogwarts. Percy had temporarily moved back into his second floor room while Hermione currently occupied the twin's former room and Harry and Ron shared the alcove room on the fifth floor.

And so, life in the Burrow went on as it always had despite the change in inhabitants. The war had been difficult on all who participated and Molly Weasley welcomed the noise and distraction that reminded her of her children's youth.

It was very rare that the large family was together at one time, the Burrow could barely hold the ever-expanding family. However when they did come together it was almost always for an important event. January 1, 1999 was no different.

Dawn had barely broken when they began arriving, by apparition and floo network, and in the twins' case – brooms. By noon, the family had crowded around the kitchen table, some sitting, most standing, and all angry.

"Blasphemy!"

"The nerve!"

"I never!"

Mrs. Weasley fixed her family with a firm glare, "ALL OF YOU BE QUIET!"

The rumblings slowly quieted as all eyes fell on the matriarch, her face red from yelling and her hands on her hips. "Now let your father speak, please."

Mr. Weasley, a decidedly less imposing figure stood at the head of the table, although standing more than a head taller than his wife he coward beside her.

"Well, um, yes then, let's get on with it," he cleared his throat and continued, "as you all know by now, whether you received a letter," his looked pointedly at the younger crowd, "or you heard through the papers," his elder children falling under his gaze, "Shacklebolt has set forth a marriage law."

The chatter began again, only silenced by the death stare Molly Weasley sent their way.

"Well you see, it's been centuries since the last marriage law, and I am sure Kingsley did so only under great duress. We all know the toll these past years have had on the population and well, I am sure he is only looking out for our well being… I think." Arthur Weasley's voice was unsure, "Maybe I should let Percy better explain to you."

The young man's face turned beet red as all eyes turned towards him. Clearly, nobody had missed his name on the notice.

With a sigh he stepped forward, facing the room, "As father said, our minister acted under extreme conditions. Wizard birth rates have been dropping in startling numbers and squibs are on the rise. We have lost some of the greatest wizards the world has known and the ministry cannot simply turn the other way and wait for things to change."

"You git, why'd you keep it from us then?" George spat from his seat at the certain of the table, his voice laced with malice as he eyed his elder brother warily.

"Yeah! We oughta have known!" Fred backed his twin, mirroring his brother's wary gaze.

Percy fixed the collar of his shirt uncomfortably, "I was not in the position to discuss such matters and before you ask, I am not able to extend clemency to anyone, not even you Harry."

The uproar resumed as Percy fell back into the crowds.

"Would all of you hush!" Molly watched her children with alarm, she had not seen this behavior since before Voldemort's defeat. "Unfortunately there is nothing any of us can do except wait for more news, now would you please go out to the garden so I can finish lunch!"

* * *

Ron watched Hermione out of the corner of his eye, she sat away from the group on a garden bench, her nose buried in documents. She had recently been employed by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and was buried with work. Still he doubted she was working on her house elf release bill. Knowing Hermione, she was looking for a solution.

As if sensing his stare, Hermione looked up from her paperwork offering a forced smile to her boyfriend. A newly acquired title, the two had begun dating a month after the Battle at Hogwarts and had planned to take things slow.

She shuffled her papers into a neat pile and put them back in her satchel, making room for him on the bench. His mittened hands sought hers, holding one of her small, delicate hands between his own.

"S'pose we should prepare a plea now huh?" His question was more of a statement as he searched her face.

Looking away she let out a long sigh, her breath a shocking white in the cool air. "I don't know Ron, we don't quite meet the requirements. We've only been dating eight months and as for the other part…"

Ron's face turned red at the statement. It was true, their relationship had not progressed physically, but they both had scars from the war, physical and emotional, that required attention.

"After all we've done for the minister I'm sure he can make an exception love."

Hermione was growing frustrated, leave it to Ron to see things so simplistically. "Honestly Ron, he won't even make exception for _Harry_! Our sacrifices have no meaning to Kingsley Shacklebolt anymore."

"We can still…"

"STOP!" Hermione yanked her hand away in frustration, standing. "There is absolutely nothing we can do. Stop being so foolish because the sooner you realize that the better off we all will be."

"Hermione, I…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The young girl stomped off towards the nearby lake to be alone.

Ron hung his head in despair, unable to fathom why she did not want to even try.

A hand patted him on the shoulder, "Come on mate, give 'er some time and she'll come around. You'll see."

He nodded in agreement, hoping Harry was right.

* * *

The very next day the letters began arriving from the ministry. Hermione was in the middle of reading the detailed account of hippogriff misuse in Upper Flagley when the ministry owl dropped the thick envelope on in front of her.

Her original plan had been to continue with her work before opening the letter, knowing her concentration would be gone once she read it. Curiosity quickly got the better of her however and not even ten minutes after receiving it she ripped open the small parcel.

The small bundle of paper work was wrapped in a letter, Kingsley Shacklebolt's seal at the top.

_Miss Hermione J. Granger,_

_This letter is to inform you that under the guidelines set forth by Marriage Law Bill, you must enter matrimony with a persons decided on by the Ministry of Magic. _

_You will be given three months from today's date, the second of January in the year 1999, to formally enter marriage. A copy of the marriage certificate may be sent to Alaric Aleel, Senior Undersecretary, no later than two days after the ceremonies._

_If you wish to petition the Ministry to change spouse, you may do so beginning the thirtieth of January. _

_Please forward any questions you may have to Alaric Aleel, we will try to respond in a timely manner. Please also review the announcement sent out by the ministry to ensure all rules are followed._

_Spouse: __**Frederick Gideon Weasley**_

_**Kingsley Shacklebolt**__,  
Minister of Magic  
Senior Auror (former)  
Order of the Phoenix (former)_

Hermione dropped the letter as if it was on fire, her mind still reeling as she read the various other announcements in the packet. This could not be happening.

* * *

Fred watched Angelina sleeping beside him, her chest raising and falling evenly. This would be their last night together and George had offered to take over for the day.

He would miss her, she was a good sport about the twin's joking manner and had a fiery alter ego in bed. He had briefly considered petitioning the ministry for her hand but quickly realized they were never meant to be more than a fling.

He barely paid notice to the tapping at the window, until it became to incessant to ignore. Dragging himself out of his sagging bed, he opened the window to the two tawny owls. One dropping a letter in his hand and the other leaving their parcel beside Angelina in the bed.

He opened it quickly, already aware of what its contents would hold, his future.

_Mr. Frederick G. Weasley,_

_This letter is to inform you that under the guidelines set forth by Marriage Law Bill, you must enter matrimony with a person's decided on by the Ministry of Magic. _

_You will be given three months from today's date, the second of January in the year 1999, to formally enter marriage. A copy of the marriage certificate may be sent to Alaric Aleel, Senior Undersecretary, no later than two days after the ceremonies._

_If you wish to petition the Ministry to change spouse, you may do so beginning the thirtieth of January. _

_Please forward any questions you may have to Alaric Aleel, we will try to respond in a timely manner. Please also review the announcement sent out by the ministry to ensure all rules are followed._

_Spouse: __**Hermione Jean Granger**_

_**Kingsley Shacklebolt**__,  
Minister of Magic  
Senior Auror (former)  
Order of the Phoenix (former)_

He let out a stifled groan, this could not be happening.

* * *

**Well there you have it. Just a short introduction before things start to pick up. I hope it wasn't terribly description laden. I tend to get over detailed in that aspect of things. Any criticisms, requests and ideas would be greatly appreciated.**

**Also, I get most of my information regarding the wizarding world from **The Harry Potter Lexicon**, it's a wonderful resource!!**

**Comment please and expect the second chapter shortly!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Expectations, Truths and the Tale of Beedle the Bard**

**Chapter Two**

Hermione shifted in her bed so that the rays of sun sneaking through the blinds were blocked by her back, she pulled the comforter up and over her head, determined to get a few more hours of sleep.

It had been a week since the letters had been sent out and the Burrow was busy with activity. Every day brought a multitude of new guests, well-wishers, the new fiancées and their families and various ministry officials. It seemed the only person who had not been over to the Burrow since the news was Fred.

George had stopped by just the day before, he had spoken briefly with his mother and then left again, only briefly acknowledging his siblings. He was not acting the part of a Weasley twin at all.

Just as sleep began to overtake her hazy mind again, the creaky wooden door to the room slammed open, causing the whole room to shake.

The petite witch stood in the doorway, her Hogwarts uniform clinging to her newly acquired curves and her red hair in a high ponytail on her head. She had left for school the day after the announcement and both her and Harry had been mum about what their letters said. Certainly no one had expected to see her back so quickly.

"GINNY!" Hermione quickly got out of bed and crossed the room, pulling her friend into a hug.

When they parted the two sat down next to one another on the old double bed. Ginny stretched out lazily, her back flat across the backboard and her hands crossed on her stomach.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Hermione mirrored her friend's position, daring to ask the obvious question.

Ginny shrugged, "McGonagall felt a bit bad for me I suppose. With all the news and excitement and me having to return early because of the restoration committee."

Professor McGonagall had officially taken the position of Headmistress of Hogwarts after the battle and had immediately set out on the task of fixing the place. Part of this was the formation of a committee of students dedicated to restoring the school to its former glory. As Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the D.A. had proven, the students were the heart and soul of Hogwarts. It seemed natural they should be the ones to fix it now.

The girls stayed silent for a moment, overwhelmed by all that had happened in such a short time.

"So have you seen Fred? George owled me a few days ago, said he's being a right bloody git about things. Threatened to hex George's other ear off," not noting the loss of color to Hermione's face the youngest Weasley rambled on, "I don't see how you can blame him though. George being paired with Angelina when the two of them have had a thing since their fourth year, on and off of course. Fred is a bit of a ladies' man…"

Hermione interrupted her friend, "George and Angelina!"

Well that certainly explained George's behavior earlier in the week and Fred's absence. Ron had threatened to wring Fred's neck when he heard the news so she doubted Fred would be taking George's impending nuptials any better.

"You haven't heard? I guess you have not seen Fred then. Don't worry, he'll come around. Not as if he loved her anyways and he has to realize you lost a good deal more from this whole mess."

Hermione stiffened at the mention, remembering her and Ron's encounter shortly after the letters.

"_Patricia Stimpson, bloody Patricia Stimpson. Remember her do ya? The twins year, imagine that, nearly twenty-one and my intended," Ron hissed, the last word holding more malice. _

_He stomped around Hermione's room with an energy she had not expected. She watched him from her desk chair, gripping the top of the chair so tightly her knuckles had turned white._

"_Ron, calm down."_

_Ignoring her plea he continued his rant, "We have to go down to the ministry tomorrow. And don't tell me we have to wait until the thirtieth. I'll make them listen, I'll, I'll…" _

_He quickly trailed off, not sure what he would do._

_Hermione shook her head, "It's no use Ron. I've read all the information on it, pages and pages of it. Shacklebolt won't approve us, bloody git." _

_Ron was taken aback by Hermione swearing, she rarely ever did. _

"_Hermione… Who is your match?" He slowly realized he had never asked her that, so caught up in his own anger he had given little thought to whom his girlfriend was intended for._

_Hermione shifted uncomfortably, looking anywhere but Ron's face, "Fred."_

"_Fred? Fred who? Not… I'LL KILL HIM. I'LL WRING HIS BLOODY NECK!" Ron resumed his tirade, cursing his brothers existence as he pillaged her room, knocking furniture out of his way as he paced._

_When he finally stopped her room looked like a tornado had hit it and Hermione was sobbing. _

"_Hermione.. Oh.. Come here." He opened his arms to the sobbing girl, wrapping her in a tight hug._

_She buried her head in his chest, "Ron…"_

"_Shh… I know love." His eyes welled with tears as she looked up at him, "Well I guess this is it huh?"_

_She nodded, a mix of emotions unfamiliar to him crossing her face before she wound her hands in his hair and pulled him towards her for one last fiery kiss._

_When they separated his breathing was heavy and erratic, "Hermione Jean Granger, I am absolutely in love with you."_

"_I know," she mumbled into his chest._

Hermione nudged the younger girls shoulder with her own, "Come on Gin, what about you? Who's your intended?"

A sneaky smile crossed the redheads face, "Well I'll tell you but you have to promise you won't let anyone else know. We want to have a bit of fun with them first."

Hermione nodded.

"Harry."

* * *

Although surprised by their daughters unexpected return, Arthur and Molly were happy to see her and had invited her siblings over for dinner that very night.

The table had somehow been magicked to be even larger, it would now comfortably seat sixteen people, enough to fit all the Weasley children as well as their significant others and with room to spare, albeit not much.

Charlie was the first to arrive on the newly established multi-nation floo network. The shortest of the Weasley brothers he still stood an inch or two taller than Harry did. His red hair was shaggy and hung in front of his eyes. He was dressed in a scruffy pair of dark blue work pants and a white t-shirt pulled tight across his broad chest and abs, a Hungarian Horntail tattoo winking out from beneath the sleeve.

Hermione subconsciously licked her lips, he certainly was a handsome young man. And being the only single Weasley saved from the marriage law, she doubted he would ever marry.

Fleur and Bill were next, her in a high-necked, long sleeve light blue dress, even with her muted grey heels she was petite compared to her husband. He was also dressed to the nines, obviously his wife's doing and looked decidedly happy to have found love before such laws could affect him.

The three of him plus the Burrows daily inhabitants were enjoying small talk in the sitting room when the floo network once again light up with green flames and out popped the Weasley twins.

The two were the shorter and stockier than Ron was, although they had not an ounce of fat on their bodies. Their jean and pull over attire matched and only George's notable missing error separated the two. That and the fact that Fred looked as though he was being tortured while George had the trademark Weasley grin.

Molly pulled them into a tight hug planting a sloppy kiss on each of their cheeks before releasing them.

"George where's Angelina?" She asked the smiling twin, instantly killing his mood.

He shrugged, "She'll be here in a bit."

Noting the tension between the boys she decided to let it go.

"Well come in then, dinner is almost ready and your brothers have been dying to see you."

The boys followed their mother over to the group and found their positions amongst the others, George perched precariously on the edge of Ginny's armchair and Fred squeezed in next to Charlie, quickly falling into conversation with his favorite brother. He seemed relax for the first time since the two had arrived.

Hermione only half listened to Fleur as she bored the two younger girls to death with her ideas for their weddings. Most of her attention went to the red head sitting across the room from her.

He was rather good looking she noted, his hair most closely resembled Charlie's in both color and style. In fact the twins and Charlie bared the most resemblance. All three had a multitude of freckles covering their faces and devishly good looks offset by their sly smirks.

He looked up from his conversation and quickly noted her eyes on him. He forced a smile at the young witch before returning.

_Well then at least he doesn't appear to completely detest me, _she assured herself.

Bill and Harry had been discussing goblins when something dawned on the oldest Weasley, "I just now realized mum hasn't made it public knowledge who we should be welcoming into the family in the next few months has she Charlie?"

Charlie grinned at his brother, a mischievous glint in his eye, "I reckon she hasn't Bill. Seems strange doesn't it, such big news and no word to her favorite children."

Fred shoved him jokingly, "Favorite my arse, we all know that title goes to our darling Percival."

"Frederick Gideon Weasley, watch your mouth or I will watch it for you." Mrs. Weasley warned, although she could barely fight back the smile at seeing her children's playful banter.

"I s'pose we should start from the top and go on down, so how about it Percy. Who's your lovely fiancée? I guess I am right to suppose you got some say in it." Bill quickly directed everyone's attention to the middle child.

He looked up from his paper, "Well, no, I didn't really have a say in it William. The minister of course took my, feelings, into consideration, but no I wouldn't go so far as to say I had my choice."

"Oh come of it Perce, who is the lucky lady?" Charlie smiled at his brother good-naturedly, he felt a bit bad for his brother with all the ribbing the others had been giving him since the news.

"Audrey Selwyn, although I suppose you would have found out shortly. I expect her any time now."

The room was briefly silent before realization dawned, "Audrey Selwyn? The leggy brunette with the rather large –"

He was quickly silence by a nudge in the ribs from Ginny.

"Related to that Umbridge bitch isn't she? A niece or something." Ginny commented, ignoring the scandalized look from her mother.

Percy cleared his throat, "Second cousin actually. But I promise they aren't on the best of terms. And George, I would appreciate it if you would not refer to my fiancée in such a vulgar manner." Then with a huff he returned to his paper, successfully dismissing himself from the conversation.

"Well I'm sure we all know about you two by now," Bill gestured towards the twins, "but what about you Gin? And Ron?"

Ginny smirked, "You aren't going to like it, but don't ask because I won't be telling you. Not yet anyways."

The brothers had long since realized it was useless to fight their little sister and let it go. Instead all eyes turned expectantly to Ron, with a notable exception.

Hermione looked everywhere but the young boys crimson face, finally coming to rest on her fidgeting hands.

He mumbled something eliciting a gruff speak up from George and then, "Patricia Stimpson."

"Patricia Stimpson, hey Forge that isn't?"

"Yep Gred, it is. That loony from our year, went to pieces right around O.W.L.s"

The twins shook their head in dismay.

"Don't look so bleak Ron, if I remember correctly she was a bit of a looker. All the long blonde hair and blue eyes. Drove Lee half mad I swear." George reminisced briefly.

The conversation didn't get much further before Molly noticing the time on the clock called them to dinner. Moments later the doorbell rang and Percy answered it, revealing Angelina, Audrey and Patricia all standing awkwardly on the stoop. They were quickly ushered in and the group headed towards the kitchen.

Hermione was near the end of the group and was just about to cross the threshold when a strong hand wrapped around her bicep, pulling her back into the dimly light sitting room.

"Fred, I, what…" He motioned for her to remain silent and pulled her towards the stair well, she didn't have much choice but to comply.

* * *

They didn't stop until they reached the third floor, the only floor without a bedroom. Instead it held the largest bathroom as well as a small laundry room for Mrs. Weasley.

Fred pulled the stunned witch into the latter, locking the door behind them and setting a silencing charm before turning to her.

"Finally I've got you all alone." A smirk crossed his face as he stepped closer to the young witch.

Her eyes widened with surprised as she let out a small squeak; and here she had thought Fred resented her for the law.

"What about Angelina?"

He shrugged, closing the space between them and wrapping one arm around her, the other pushing a stray curl out of her face.

"Did I ever tell you how good you look in jeans? And this sweater… Mmmm, the things I would do to you." His eyes twinkled with laughter. Then he sighed as if disappointed, "But this isn't the time or the place so stop looking so frightened Granger. I've got something for you."

He stepped back a little, fumbling in his pocket before producing a little box, "Thought it would make things a bit more official."

Gone was his self-assured expression, instead he looked almost sheepish.

She accepted the box tentatively and opened it half expecting a prank. Instead, she saw the most beautiful diamond ring. It was a platinum princess cut engagement ring, the diamond was large but not gaudy and it was flanked by several smaller diamonds running half way down the band on each side.

"Fred, it's gorgeous, but how did you ever afford it?"

He shrugged it off, "Well you'd be surprised how much our shop makes. So you like it?"

She nodded, sliding it on her fingers at a loss of words.

His previous smirk returned to his face, "Well good, nothing but the best for you eh Granger?" And then before she could react he pulled her into a quick kiss, sauntering out of the little room and back down the stairs.

_What in the hell was that._

* * *

Dinner was a pained affair. Fleur and Mrs. Weasley spent the majority of it working on wedding plans for the others. Ginny and Harry avoided questions by starting up a lively conversation amongst the elder brothers and Ron. Percy and Audrey were conversing quietly with Mr. Weasley and all ill will seemed to be forgotten as the twins joked with Angelina.

Hermione felt bad for Patricia, clearly the outcast among the bunch and took pity on her, trying to start conversation. She soon found the girl was surprisingly bright and witty, despite the less than flowery reviews the twins had given her.

She was working her way through the wizard equivalent of medical school as a Welcome Witch at St. Mungo's and lived in a little flat in muggle London near her muggle born parents.

The two lapsed into a comfortable conversation that carried on into the sitting room for tea until George sauntered over, wedging himself between the two on the small couch.

"Well if it isn't my two _lovely_ future sister-in-laws." His eyes remained on Hermione despite the implication of both girls, he barely paid Patricia any attention.

Hermione had grown used to the twins teasing over the years and had even grown fond of them, especially George who she had quickly realized was the quieter and somewhat gentler of the two.

"Well aren't you a lucky man, eh?" She teased.

He nodded in agreement, "Well my darling Mione, if you ever grow bored with Fred you can always call me up. I'm sure no one would blame you for seeking out the help of the better looking twin."

"Oi, better looking my arse." Fred called across the room, mock glaring at his brother.

There was a devilish hint in George's eye as he leaned forward and placed a big sloppy kiss half on Hermione's lips, half on her cheek. Then with a grin he hopped back up and over to a scowling Angelina.

Hermione sat in shock, kissed by both Weasley twins in the same night, now that was not what she had expected.

* * *

Peace and quiet was never easy to find in the Burrow, but the past month had made it even harder on the occupants. February was nearing and every day the paper read of a new wedding.

Percy and Audrey had skipped the traditional wedding and married in the Minister's office, Kingsley Shacklebolt overseeing the proceedings himself. The two had since moved into a pleasant little house in Waltham Forest, London. Since then Percy had returned to the Burrow sparsely, though he did owl his parents daily.

Hermione had been so caught up in her cases and her proposed bill that she had had little time for anything else. This was fortunate as Ron's wedding was coming up in a week's time and then it would be her own.

She hadn't been alone with Fred since the night he had given her the engagement ring. Still, he had made it habit to eat dinner nightly at the Burrow and then stay after to visit with his family for a bit. He entertained them all with stories of the shop and when his parents weren't around he would complain of the noises Angelina and George made at night. The two had grown _very_ comfortable with one another.

Hermione certainly enjoyed his company but she found herself unsure of how to act around him, he seemed more at ease than earlier in the month but he made no effort to see her alone and treated her much the same as he had before.

When not undergoing Auror trainer, Harry was refurbishing Grimmauld Place for Ginny and himself and Ron had offered to help as a distraction. He had gotten nowhere with Patricia, they both still acted as acquaintances and rarely saw one another.

Hermione was beginning to wonder if Fred would ever seek alone time with her, when in the middle of her lunch break on Friday afternoon she received a letter via owl post.

The handwriting was loopy and grandiose, typical of the twins and read:

_My darling, sweet, gorgeous, sexy, wonderful Hermy,_

_I was wondering if you would care to join me for dinner tonight around seven. I will pick you up at the Burrow and the rest is a surprise. Hurry back with a reply!_

_The most handsome, talented, well endowed, best looking twin of the age,_

_Fred G. Weasley (kiss)_

She rolled her eyes, leave it to Fred. Well-endowed? Hmm…

She quickly scribbled her response, a yes, and then tried to return to her work. She found her mind wandering the rest of the day however. She had gone on loads of dates with Ron and had of course been out with boys a few times during her Hogwarts years, but this was decidedly different.

What to wear, she wondered, desperately wishing Ginny was around to help. She had the idea that Fred was decidedly more experienced than she was and she would hate to make a fool of herself on their first date; even if it was only part of the charade.

As soon as work ended she rushed back to the Burrow, ignoring Harry and Ron's questions as to what had gotten into her and locking herself in her room, the contents of her closet on her bed.

It was nearly seven when she finally settled on a dark blow strapless dress that hit mid-thigh, stunning silver heels and her hair pulled back in a bun. She hoped she hadn't over-dressed.

She heard a knock at her door and opened it slowly.

"Wow… Uh, Fred's here…" Ron's face burned a bright red, she had never dressed like that for him.

* * *

**I have a very detailed set of descriptions for the Weasley children and their spouses but I'm not sure I want to reveal it yet. Opinions? It is rather extensive – 12 pages – and extremely detailed. Let me know! **

**Also, don't worry the Tale of Beedle the Bard will come into play soon! It does have a purpose :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews thus far and please keep them coming! **

**A quick note, I hope I didn't leave anyone with the impression that all was right with the world and everyone has miraculously come to terms with the arrangements. There will be loads of drama in this chapter and the next few ones and of course The Tale of Beedle the Bard will play a much bigger role soon enough.**

**Enjoy! Please tell me what you think. :) **

* * *

**Expectations, Truths and the Tale of Beedle the Bard**

**Chapter Three**

"_Wow… Uh, Fred's here…" Ron's face burned a bright red, she had never dressed like that for him._

Hermione twirled around slowly, a small smile playing on her lips, "Do you like it?"

Ron nodded his voice almost inaudible as he commented, "Beautiful."

"Well thank you." She grinned up at him and for a minute, it seemed almost like old times.

The two stared at one another, unspoken words in their gazes, neither knew what to say, but at the same time, it didn't matter. For once, there really was nothing left to say.

"Well, erm, this is a bit awkward." Hermione tore her eyes away first, resting them instead on the rooms newest occupant, "Fred." Her voice fell ever so slightly.

The elder Weasley stood awkwardly in the doorway, one hand hanging loosely in his pocket while he ran the other one through his hair. He had on grey dress slacks and a slightly darker grey sweater; his white dress shirt looked crisp and freshly pressed underneath. Hermione had not seen Fred this dressed up since the Yule Ball and then he had been in dress robes.

After giving him the once over her eyes returned to his face, he looked more than annoyed. "Well do I pass inspection Granger?" His voice was tense, teasing.

Hermione, never hearing him like this before didn't know what to expect. Ron on the other hand was more than prepared for the incessant, mean spirited teasing he was sure was about to commence. Fred's pride was obviously wounded and he never took well too that.

"Well if you and Ronnie are done here I thought we could leave. Not like I have all night." His voice was laced with hurt and malice. He checked an imaginary watch on his wrist and then stared coldly at the two.

Slightly taken aback Hermione nodded, "Uhm, yes, we better go then." She turned to Ron, "I'll see you when we get back, if you're still up that is."

Fred snorted, "Don't worry Granger; I'm sure he'll be wanking it to the image of you in that dress all night. Now can we go?"

"Fred Weasley, don't you dare take that tone of voice with me and watch your mouth. I've never had a civilized person speak so crassly in front of me in my life. In fact the only person who has ever stooped so low as to speak that way in my presence was Malfoy; suppose that should tell you something." Hermione's tone was firm, hiding the hurt and embarrassment Fred's comments had caused.

Fred was across the room in a flash, causing Hermione to back up until she bumped into the wall and then he was looming over her, "Watch how you talk to me Granger, especially when you're casting longing glances at the _brother_ of your _fiancée_."

Hermione shrunk under his gaze.

Ron finally got his wits about him and yanked his brother away from the girl, "Oi Fred stop acting like a bloody oaf and leave her the hell alone."

"Make me." Fred challenged, a smirk now playing on his lips.

The two stared at one another menacingly, silently daring the other one to do something.

"Stop it this instant." Hermione wedged herself between them, facing Fred, "Let's go. It's getting late."

Fred thought on it for a minute before consenting, "Watch it little brother," he warned Ron before stalking out of the room.

Hermione turned to Ron, "I'm sorry." Then she threw herself on him in one last hug disappeared out the same door his brother had.

Ron sat down on the bed, burying his head in his hands. _Why is this happening to me?_ He couldn't fathom after all they had been through why happiness still seemed so far out of reach.

* * *

Hermione shoved past Fred on the stairs and stomped out the Burrow without a word to Harry and Ginny who were lounging in the sitting room before dinner. They watched confused as a minute later Fred followed her out looking equally disgruntled.

She had made it clear up the driveway and halfway done the dirt road when she was forced to stop. Her feet were killing her and she had absolutely no idea where she was going.

Fred hadn't been very far behind her and caught up quickly. He has visibly relaxed since leaving the Burrow and he was unsuccessfully holding back a grin, "So Granger, where exactly where you stomping off to?"

She sputtered frustrated at his obvious amusement. "Away from you!" She produced a screech that would frighten Mrs. Weasley and then began to stomp away again, looking over her shoulder only to say, "And my name is Hermione so I would suggest you start using it!"

He shook his head, laughing to himself then ran to catch up with her. He caught her by the arm and spun her around to face him, "Hey come on now. Hear me out at least."

Frustrated she yanked her arm out of his grasp and followed them in front of her chest. She nodded at him.

"Don't you see how it'd make a bloke feel badly to know the girl he's marrying is absolutely barmy over his little brother? Makes me wanna wring his neck, even though he is my flesh and blood."

She rolled her eyes, "And if it was George that I was all 'barmy over'. What then? Would you want to wring his neck too?"

He suddenly became very interested in his hands, "That's different."

"Why Fred, why is that different?" Her voice had lost its edge.

He shrugged, "Because at least if it was George you would like someone like me. But it's Ron, little prat he is, and I don't think there's anyone less like me in the whole wizarding world, except maybe Percy... but that's another story. He doesn't resemble me in any way and you love absolutely everything about him." He looked up at last, "So tell me how you could ever be happy with me when I'm the opposite of everything you love."

Her face fell at the confession. She had never considered the Weasley twins to be capable of such deep emotions. Truthfully, she had never thought of them much beyond their jokes. They were all friendly and they always made her laugh but she hadn't ever seen beyond it. His statement shocked her. She had been so absorbed with her own pain she hadn't stop to think that he was marrying someone he didn't love as well. Thousands of people were.

It was probably worse for Fred though. Hermione wasn't with Ron per say, but she knew he loved her still. Fred didn't have that comfort. After five years and a child, if Hermione wanted out she could go back to Ron, convince him to do the same, she knew he would. And what would Fred be left with? Five wasted years.

He turned to walk away, all his energy gone after the fight.

"Fred, wait."

He turned slowly, "What? What more is there to say? Seeya' in a month for the wedding. Can't wait!" His tone was over exaggerated as he swung his arm like a happy go lucky child.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize, I'm just… I'm just sorry Fred. And you're wrong you know."

"Oh yeah, what am I wrong about? 'Cause I'm a Weasley twin you know and we're never wrong…" His attempt at a joke was lame at best but she forced a smile anyways, walking closer to him.

"You're wrong when you say you're the opposite of everything I love. Fred you're smart, funny, handsome, and creative. Who could resist that?"

He smiled down at her, "Gone a bit soft on me haven't ya Gra – Hermione."

She shook her head letting out a slight chuckle and socked him softly in the stomach.

"Well then," he offered his arm to the witch, "whatta' you say we salvage what's left of the night eh?"

She took the proffered arm readily, smoothing the stray hairs sticking to her forehead back into place. "If we had a reservation I'm sure we've missed it by now."

"So I see they don't call you the smartest witch of your age for your arthimecy." He teased, "But ya', you're right. That part of tonight's shot to hell. Still, if memory serves – and mind you I haven't been there in quite a while – but I think the Leaky Cauldron might still be open."

"Quite a while? What's that a week, maybe two?"

Fred laughed at her perceptiveness, "A fortnight."

"Good then you can help me with the menu."

Then with a smirk and a wink, Fred grabbed the girl closely to him and turned quickly, with a POP they found themselves standing in the middle of Diagon Alley.

* * *

George and Angelina had joined the others at the Burrow about an hour after Fred and Hermione's departure and were currently involved in an intense game of exploding snap with Harry, Ginny and Ron. The latter was looking a bit peaky and he kept subconsciously staring at the Burrow's door.

Angelina's competitive nature bested even George's and so the couple was too intensely invested in the game to notice Ron's obvious worry. Ginny on the other hand, always the perceptive one quickly noticed and nudged Harry in Ron's direction.

It was nearly one in the morning and the unusual duo had yet to return from their "date". Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't beginning to worry, but Ron was taking the worst of it. He was ready to go up and look for them himself when the door slammed open. The five looked up to see a very drunk Hermione stumble in, not far behind her was an equally sloshed Fred, singing loudly and off-key.

Quick to action, George managed to silence his brother and get the two to sit, or rather drape themselves, on the sofa.

Hermione stretched out liberally and Fred followed suit resting his pounding head in her lap and staring lazily up at her face.

"How much did you lot have to drink?" Angelina, the only one unfazed by the two's behavior, finally asked.

Hermione began counting on her fingers but soon lost track and fell into a fit of giggles. "Uhm, a firewhisky, I love firewhisky, then two shots of vodka, then another firewhisky, I love firewhisky…" She stopped shortly, "Uhm… Oh! Then a malt whisky and another firewhisky, I love –"

"We know, you love firewhisky" George interjected, urging her on.

She shook her head, "Then I forgot. Freddie what else did we drink?"

The drunk boy merely smiled up at her, "Mioney… Get it, mine-eee! Mine, mine, mine, all mine." He laughed, obviously pleased with his song.

Ron, however, didn't look quite so pleased.

Sensing an argument just waiting to erupt, George got up to collect his twin. "I should get him home, they're both gonna' have a helluva hangover in the morning." He looked towards Angelina.

She nodded, "I need to get home too. Work in the morning."

They bid the rest farewell and then dragged a still singing Fred out of the house and to a suitable distance to apparate before he realized the loss of "his Mioney".

That left the other four alone in the living room. Hermione was still blabbering about her newfound love of firewhisky and if she continued much longer, the whole house would be awake.

"I guess I'll bring her to her room." Ginny kissed Harry softly, lingering a bit. She obviously didn't want to leave him.

Ron shook his head, "No, I can do it. Stay Gin."

She looked as if she wanted to protest but Harry quieted her with another kiss and Ron scooped Hermione off the couch and made towards the stairs.

It was a rather long walk to the fourth floor and his arms ached by the time he reached her room. She was a petite girl but four floors was a lot.

He nudged the door open with his foot and carried her across the dark room dumping her unceremoniously on her bed. He was mad, he was trying not to be but he was raging mad.

He watched her stumble, nearly falling off the bed as she tried to make her way under the covers. He sighed, frustrated and finally helped her. Laying with the comforter pulled up to her chin, her dress still on and her hair haphazardly held in place, although most of it had come out, she looked like a child. Suddenly his heart hurt, a physical ache in the hollow of his chest. He felt like crying.

"Ron," her voice was barely a whisper, "Please stay with me. Please."

He contemplated it. The morning would bring repercussions he wasn't sure he could deal with and then when it was all said and done she would go to his brother's bed and he would welcome a girl he barely knew to his. It was a cold life. Still, he couldn't say no to her.

"Just tonight ok?" She nodded in understanding and he slipped in quietly behind her, having put on his pajamas long ago. She instantly rolled into him, resting her head in the crevice of his neck; her bushy hair tickled his nose but in a comforting way.

"Night Ron."

"Goodnight love."

* * *

Fred woke the next morning with a pounding headache and a vague memory of what had happened the night before. He stumbled from the bed and fell to the ground still wrapped in his twisted sheets.

He let off a string of expletives before freeing himself and making his way to the bathroom. One look in the mirror told him what he had already expected. His eyes were bright red and bloodshot and his skin had the sickly pallor of being hung-over. He looked like absolute shit; it was going to be a long morning.

"Morning oh darling brother of mine." George entered the small bathroom greeting his brother with a cheery, if not slightly loud, tone.

Fred grunted in response, splashing cold water in his face before resting on the side of the bath. "What did I do last night?"

George mid-slathering his face with shaving cream turned to face his brother, clearly amused. "Well let's see… You sang a rather enchanting rendition of that new Weird Sisters song, and then you nicknamed Hermione 'Mioney, as in 'mine-eee'. Clever eh?" He said the nickname in the very same drunken voice Fred had used last night.

Fred slapped his head, "Oh brother."

"Don't blame this on me oh twin. You did that one all yourself."

"And Hermione?"

"Pretty sloshed mate. Told us several times how much she loved firewhisky. Do you remember anything from last night?"

Groaning Fred fell forward onto his hands and his knees, hanging his head over the toilet bowl. "Bleeeeh." After much retching and dry heaving, he sat up, resting his head back in his hands.

"Leaky Cauldron, alcohol, muggle drinking game, cards, dancing." He choked out the string of words before resuming his puking.

George patted his face dry then turned to his friend, "Gred that is disgusting." He started to leave but turned in the doorway, "I'll be expecting the full story tonight."

* * *

By the time Hermione woke up it was nearly noon, she rolled over and instantly felt the empty space beside her. _Ron_. The series of events flooded back to her quickly and she suddenly felt nauseous. She was suddenly acutely aware of her pounding head and upset stomach. So _this_ is what a hangover felt like.

She forced herself out of bed and grabbed a fresh change of clothes before seeking out a shower. She felt better as soon as the hot water hit her, clearing her foggy head and helping her to get a better grip on things.

She had fought with Fred, gotten ridiculously drunk with him and then if she remembered thoroughly snogged him. And then she came home and insisted Ron spend the night with her.

She turned off the shower and dressed quickly, pulling her hair into a wet ponytail. She had planned to sneak out the backdoor for some breathing room but she had timed her escape well and she entered the kitchen to find Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley poised to eat a rather hearty lunch.

"Oh Hermione, there you are. Here take a seat dear. Tuck in, you look positively famished." Mrs. Weasley stood up, bustling towards the younger girl and ushering her into a seat beside Percy.

"Rough night?" Ginny asked, somehow managing to keep her face serious.

Hermione nodded, "You don't even know the whole of it."

"Well I'll expect to hear later." She whispered, nudging the older girl before digging into the plate in front of her.

It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

Plans for Ron's nearing wedding quickly took over and Hermione and Fred successfully avoided their respective dreaded conversations with Ginny and George.

February 7th, 1999 was a gorgeous clear day in Ottery St. Catchpole, it had snowed Friday and by that Sunday the snow had settled giving the enter place a winter wonderland appeal.

The Burrow had been transformed much as it had for Bill's wedding. Ron was not quite as excited as his brother had been. Patricia was a downright wreck.

Being a muggle and with very few family of her own, Patricia's wedding party consisted of her dear friend Leslie Vane, cousin to Romilda, Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, Angelina and Audrey. It had been understood that Harry would be Ron's best man and his five brothers had rounded out the groomsmen. Aside from the family, nearly sixty former classmates had been invited, Ron's request, as well as a multitude of former teachers, order members and ministry officials, Mrs. Weasley's request.

Patricia made a beautiful, if not bland bride and Ron looked almost dapper in his dress robes. But when the ministry official announced them husband and wife, Ron nearly missed the new Mrs. Weasley's mouth and then awkwardly hugged her.

The reception that followed was a sight to be seen, Harry gave a rather moving speech but Leslie hadn't much to say. She found herself taken with the good looks of one Charlie Weasley. Unfortunately, the young man hardly noticed too absorbed in a conversation on the benefits of freeing hippogriffs with Hagrid.

Everybody danced and Hermione found herself partners with Ron and Harry a dozen times at least, as well as twice with Seamus, once with Dean and she had a quick go around with Charlie once he commenced his conversation with Hagrid. She wasn't terribly surprised that Fred hadn't asked her dance.

He and George had barely left their table after dinner ended. Most of Patricia's guests were from their year and they found themselves surrounded by old friends. Currently Lee Jordan was entertaining the small crowd with stories from the trios Hogwarts days.

Hermione sighed; to say things had been awkward was putting it kindly. Fred was once again avoiding her like the plague and Ron had refused to discuss the night, throwing himself into wedding preparations and getting to know his fiancée.

"Now what is a delectable lady like you doing sitting by herself?"

She looked up and smiled, "Hullo George."

He offered her hand, "Care to dance?"

She accepted it allowing him to lead her out to the floor where he began twisting and twirling her in a ridiculous take on a traditional waltz. It was not long before a small group lined the edge of the dance floor laughing and cheering on the gliding couple.

There was a time when Hermione would have been mortified and embarrassed, but she found herself feeling more carefree as George dipped her low, mock kissing her and then swinging her up again for another lap around the dance floor.

Eventually the red head grew tired of the exuberant dance and began dancing in a slower, more conventional manner. "George Weasley you are something else entirely."

He gave an exaggerated bow, "Why thank you, that really means a lot coming from you Hermione." He faked tears, bowing deeply again.

"Think I can have my fiancée back now?" Fred had come up behind her unbeknownst and now jokingly glared at his twin.

George pretended to contemplate it, "Well, if you must. Miss me love." He kissed Hermione's hand before dragging himself away just as exaggeratedly as he had bowed; Angelina was going to have a lot to deal with.

"Lovely ceremony."

He nodded, "Very nice."

"Patricia looked beautiful."

"As possible I s'pose."

"Ron didn't faint."

"They haven't reached their wedding bed yet."

Hermione stiffened, she hadn't thought of _that_ part of the night. Noticing the change in her Fred stifled a groan.

"Come off it Hermione, you had to know that was coming. What did you think they were going to do, play wizards chess? I know Ron loves it, but honestly."

"I didn't say that Fred. I'm just surprised at how crass you can be sometimes."

He offered her the trademark Weasley twin smirk, "And here I thought that's what made you fall for me."

"I'd hardly say I fell for you Fred."

"Really?" His face held the look of a dare.

She nodded, "Really."

And then, he swirled her around in a grandiose manner before dropping her directly on her bottom. It took her a minute to realize what happened, by then he was hauling her back up shaking with laughter.

"You insufferable… You… Weasley!" The shade her face turned reminded Fred an awful lot of his mother as she stumbled over her words in anger. He barely noticed the scandalized looks of the other dancers.

"Well now you have."

"Prick."

"If that's what you like."

* * *

The morning after the wedding was a quiet one, most of the Weasley's and quite a few friends had spent the night having been either too drunk to apparate or sporting a hangover that could have slain a dragon.

Hermione was one of the first to wake up and went outside for fresh air, bumping into Harry on the porch.

"Morning Harry." She offered her friend a smile, joining him on the small porch swing Mr. Weasley had recently installed.

Harry look pensive sitting there, wringing his hands apparently lost in thought. A case file, stamped CONFIDENTIAL sat next to him. Hermione resisted the urge to pick it up; in years past, there would not have been a mission she didn't know about. It was a different time now. The war was over and Harry was almost an official order. She had her own business with the ministry. She could not go meddling in his business as freely as she once had.

They sat silently for quite a while, Harry finally turned to his friend and in a shaky voice said, "Thousands of people died at Hogwarts, even more died before that. All because of the will of one person. And I killed him! You would think that would be enough."

"Harry, it's more than enough, you –"

His voice was suddenly bitter, "Let me finish Hermione. That case file you've been eyeing right there, want to know what's in it?" She nodded slowly, "It is a detailed briefing on the Carrow siblings. Remember them Hermione? Alecto taught muggle studies at Hogwarts for a bit." He snorted, her muggle studies had been little more than a hate campaign.

"And there's her charming brother Amycus, best Dark Arts teacher Hogwarts has ever seen I imagine. He was just lacking the defense part of the class."

Hermione was visibly confused, "Harry, McGonagall turned them over, they are going to spend the rest of their lives soulless in Azkaban."

He shook his head, "No Hermione. They didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Malvir Svetkova, he was in Viktor's year at Durmstrang, was supposed to be escorting The Carrow's to Azkaban. That was last month, they are all missing now."

"So what do they want you to do Harry?"

His expression became uneasy, "It's more what they want _us_ to do Hermione…"

"You and Ron? You both have to leave?" Her voice was choked with emotion. This whole mess was supposed to be over. They were supposed to be allowed to get on with their lives.

He shook his head, "No Hermione, you and me. I need to go meet with the Bulgarian minister; Mr. Oblansk and then I need to go to Rila Monastery to meet with one of the monks."

"So I'm going with you."

"No Hermione. I need you to go to Bozhentsi; Viktor has been living there on his own since the end of the war. He was friends with Malvir, he trusted him and so we trusted him. You need to find out why this went wrong and you are the only person he will agree to talk with."

She nodded numbly. She had not seen Viktor since Bill's wedding and even then, it had only been briefly. Viktor and the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic had worked in cooperation with the Order of the Phoenix during the second war, but when battle broke out, they had not come to Britain's aid.

"When do I leave?"

"As soon as possible. The Department of Magical Transportation has portkeys ready for us as soon as we're ready to go. You won't be more than a month."

She thought, "And what do I tell Ron? What do I tell Fred? Harry what if Viktor has nothing to tell me."

"He has _something_ to say Hermione, or else he would not request your visit."

"He requested me?" She was surprised. She had assumed the ministry had chosen her because of her connection to Viktor during the Triwizard Tournament. She hadn't stopped to think that maybe Viktor had been the one to suggest her. "When are you leaving?"

"Tonight. I have a considerable amount of ground to cover. Especially if I want to make it to my own wedding." He smiled at the thought. He had always loved the Weasley's like family and now they were really going to be family.

She returned the smile, "So when are you two going to tell them? Mrs. Weasley's going half-mad with wonder and the boys are convinced she's marrying Malfoy. It isn't very nice of you Harry." Her voice was light even with the reproach.

"Soon. I want to get this bit of business out of the way first and then take care of the rest."

He dug in his pocket and produced a piece of paper, handing it to her. "That's all the information you need. Where to find your portkey and where to find Viktor."

"And what do I say when I see him?"

"Hello I suppose, I am fairly certainly he will be forthcoming with the rest. Your job is just to listen Hermione. If you can manage that." He winked at her, tousling her hair.

She shoved him away jokingly, smoothing down her curls, "Yes Harry. I think I can manage."

"Well I better get packing; I'll find you before I leave yeah?"

She nodded and he hugged her before leaving her alone on the porch.

_Bulgaria_ she thought to herself. Viktor had invited her half a dozen times the summer after the Triwizard Tournament. She had almost caved a few times but had ended up remaining in England. Viktor was a fine man she mused, _but he's no Weasley_.

* * *

***Leslie Vane and Malvir Svetkova are entirely of my own imagination. **

***Rila Monastery, located in the Rila Mountains in Bulgaria is a real place. Bozhentsi is also a real place, although I sincerely doubt Viktor Krum lived there. Both are very pretty! **

***Once again I know I didn't mention Beedle the Bard yet, the story will come up in the next chapter I promise**

***Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the awesome feedback thus far and keep it coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**As always, thanks so much for the reviews. As for the character descriptions, I will hopefully have a condensed version of my current copy by the week's end and I will post it as a separate chapter so those who do not wish to read it do not have to.**

**This chapter will have some Fred/Hermione, specifically a flashback to the Leaky Cauldron, make that two flashbacks. After all, there are two sides to every story.**

* * *

**Expectations, Truths and the Tale of Beedle the Bard**

**Chapter Four**

Dinner was a somber affair; everyone had been made aware of Harry's imminent departure and was sad to see him go. They also worried for him. He could not discuss the details of the case and thus only told them he would be back for Ginny's wedding.

Ron had returned earlier in the afternoon from the small cottage his brothers had rented for his wedding night. His bashful expression every time his eyes caught Hermione clued her in to how well that had gone. The new couple would be staying in the Burrow until better accommodations could be found.

Harry left shortly after dinner and Hermione excused herself from tea to begin her own packing. She found her old beaded purse amongst her Hogwarts belongings; things she had not paid mind to in months. In went her thick winter coat, socks, a couple of jeans and various sweaters. It seemed to her as if something was missing and at last she remembered _the Tale of Beedle the Bard_, the book Dumbledore had bequeathed to her in his will and that had served them well in the past; maybe it would once again come in handy.

She went to bed that night with a heavy heart. Fred had agreed to meet her for lunch on Thursday and she had much to do until then. After careful planning with Harry, she had decided it would be best to tell the rest that she was going to Australia to visit her parents. They had decided to stay there after the war and she could not much blame them.

Harry had agreed she should tell Fred the truth though and she couldn't gander a guess as to what his reaction would be. Ministry business or not, she doubted he would be happy she was going to stay with Viktor Krum. The Weasley's distaste for him was well known.

But she comforted herself with the knowledge that she had until Thursday to figure out how to break it to him in the best way and they didn't call her the smartest witch of her age for nothing.

* * *

"Guarantee your mum will get the time of her life with this one."

"And she wouldn't notice if you blew up the whole house."

"Not that we suggest doing so of course."

The young boy was holding the box of the newly rereleased "Patented Day Dream Charm" suspiciously. "So this thing will knock mum out for an hour if I put it in her coffee then?"

Fred and George smirked down at the boy, "Yep."

"And she won't notice who I have in the flat at all?"

The boys shook their heads, "Nope."

"Well yeah, alright, I'll take it. If it doesn't work do I get a refund though?"

The look of insult on the twins face was enough to give the boy his answer.

"Never, in all my years of joking, have I seen someone question _our_ magic, have you George?" Fred turned to his twin; hand on his heart as if he had seen Lord Voldemort rise again.

George had an equally pained expression, "Never in my life mate. But, if you don't want it," he plucked the package from the boy's hand, "don't buy it."

"No no I want it, I do! How much?"

"That will be 3 galleons chap, and a pleasure doing business with you." Fred extended his hand expectantly and the boy begrudgingly dropped the money in his hand, mumbling something about overpriced goods as he exited the store.

George smiled at his brother, leading his way back to the stores main counter where Verity was making yet another sale, "Good sale Gred."

"Thanks, you too Forge."

"So it's nearly noon, about time for lunch with a certain witch isn't it Freddie?" George leaned against the counter, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Fred rolled his eyes in return but checked his watch, "Actually yeah, I should get going. I'll be back round one then Forge."

"Good luck Gred!"

Fred navigated Diagon Alley with his head down. He was typically friendly to the fellow shopkeepers but today he had a lot on his mind and idle conversation was not one of his priorities.

He found Hermione at a small café on the edge of Diagon Alley, she had picked a table far from the door and secluded from the prying eyes of others. The war was still fresh in the minds of all witches and wizards and Hermione was a hero to them.

"Afternoon Fred," she greeted him with a smile as he took the seat across from her.

"Aren't you looking delectable love." He teased with a wink, his menu splayed in front of him.

The two lapsed into idle conversation until the server came to take their order.

"So the weddings approaching fast isn't it? Excited to be married to the most attractive wizard of our age?"

She shook her head with a laugh, "You can't even imagine my feelings Fred. But, there is something I need to discuss with you."

"Go on."

"As you know Harry's had to go off on some ministry work," he nodded in comprehension, "well they've requested I speak to a, person of interest." She chose her words carefully, knowing full well the extent of the Weasley temper.

"Persons of interest eh?" His interest was piqued. Hermione rarely discussed her work with him and he did not see how one of her meetings would warrant a lunch forewarning him.

She nodded, "Yes… I'm going to have to leave England for a bit. It shouldn't be more than a month and when I come back, it will be time for the wedding."

"Leaving England? Why? Hermione your department has no business outside of England. You have a desk job." He was clearly bewildered at the news.

Her voice was tight, trying to keep her cool at his obvious dismissal of her jobs importance, "I know that Fred. This has nothing to do with my department."

"Well where are you going?"

"Bulgaria."

Fred scoffed, "And am I correct in the assumption that Krum is this 'person of interest'? Person of interest my arse. Last hurrah then?"

"Oh stop acting like a spoilt toddler who doesn't want to share his toy. I need to go speak to Viktor about his involvement with people of a questionable nature. Don't ask me who because we both know I can't tell you."

Fred glared at her, "Whatever you have to do love."

Then he dropped a handful of money on the table and without a word quit her presence, stalking through Diagon Alley and back to the shop.

Hermione sighed, that had gone well.

* * *

Bozhentsi was a charming little town in Gabrovo Province, Northern Bulgaria. It was primarily a muggle village but a few wizards had scattered themselves out in the area, seeking quiet lives away from the wizarding world.

During the quidditch off-season, Viktor Krum made Bozhentsi his home. He lived in a small white washed cottage by the river, ivy crept up the walls and overgrown greenery hid it from the main road during the summer.

During the winter, it blended in with the snow and Viktor enjoyed the quiet solitude the historic town offered. He had grown so used to the solitude in fact that he found himself nervous as the date of Hermione's visit approached.

He had rented out a room for her in town, at a small inn named Neve. It was a quaint establishment and he knew she would be comfortable there.

Hermione had been giving instructions to go directly to the inn and he would meet her there later for a late dinner.

It was nearly nine by the time he had arrived at the inn. A storm had whipped up that afternoon and he had been forced to apparate into a nearby alley just to make it into town. The cobblestone streets had disappeared under snow and the mountains in the distance were barely visible. It was a good night to stay close to ones fire.

Hermione was the only patron in the inns small restaurant and he found her at a table far from the door, her back to him as she bent over her menu.

"Hermione, how 'ave you been?" He had long since mastered her name and his voice broke her from the trance-like state she had been in. Leaping up she offered the young man a hug, a slight smile crossing her face.

Viktor claimed the seat across from her and waited expectantly for her to speak. He had always loved the melodic tone of her voice and let her do most of the talking in their short time together.

"Viktor it's so good to see you, how have you been?" Her voice was sincere and brought a brief smile to his usually troubled face. It had been a long time since he had had anything to smile about.

"Things have not been vell in Bulgaria. Malvir's betrayal has turned your country against us and my father has fallen ill." His tone was heavy and he suddenly sounded much older and tired than the last time they had spoken.

Hermione reached across the table and gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "I'm sorry to hear about your father Viktor, but you must realize the minister is not against you."

He shook his head, "Vot is the point Hermione? Vot can I do? Malvir was my friend, I vas the one to suggest him to your Shacklebolt, and now he has made all of Bulgaria look like traitors. Vot more is there to say."

"Viktor, Harry said, Harry said you requested me. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Vhy? Because I knew that you vould not betray me, that you vould listen to vot I have to say. And I 'ave something very important to tell you."

She looked at him expectantly, but he shook his head. "But not for now. For now you must eat and then you must tell me of this marriage law vhich has caused so many problems in your vorld."

"Ok."

* * *

The two ate in relative silence, enjoying the food and the warmth of the inn. At the close of the meal, Viktor invited Hermione back to his home to discuss things further and she obliged, allowing him to side-along apparate her, as she didn't know the way.

She as pleasantly surprised by the cozy cottage, it was decorated in demure colors and deep rich woods. It was much more grandiose than the outer appearance.

Viktor hurriedly made tea and then they retired to the den at the back of the house.

"So than you have been affected by this law?"

Hermione nodded her voice heavy with emotion as she spoke, "It has not been easy. So many plans have had to be left behind. But the minister feels it is best for us and after all we've been through I'm too tired to fight it."

He nodded in agreement; Viktor was no stranger to the toils of war. "And than vith who have you been matched? The third of your trio I'm sure."

He perceptively noted the sadness that briefly flitted across the young girls face as he she sipped the steaming tea in her hand, composing herself before speaking.

"No, his brother actually. Fred. He was still at Hogwarts during the tournament, he has a twin brother."

Comprehension arose on his face slowly, "Ah yes. This is very strange to me. Vhy would the minister allow such an unlikely match to happen?"

She shrugged, "If only I knew. But, there seems to be no choice so I'm going to make the best of it. And what about you Viktor?"

"There is no one. I prefer silence. I need it know. Life has been very hard."

"I'm sorry – "

"Don't be. I bring very much of vot is bad to myself. Now I'm sure you must vont to know vot it is I have to tell you of Malvir and his misdeeds."

Hermione nodded, urging him on.

"Malvir is not a bad man, the situation he is in is a difficult one, you must understand."

Hermione shook her head adamantly, "He helped two known death eaters escape and has gone into hiding with them. I don't usually see things as right and wrong or black and white, but that's the only way to look at this Viktor. He betrayed us."

"Hermione you must remember, vot you see is not always vot you get. Let me explain."

* * *

It had been almost a week since Hermione's departure and George was fairly certain his twin was going half-mad. He stalked around the shop scaring patrons and showing zero customer service until George convinced him to take the rest of the day off.

Since then his behavior at work had improved but living with him was becoming next to impossible.

"Oi Fred, owl from mum. She wants us all over for dinner tonight." George found his brother bent over his workbench in the back of the shop, his face twisted in concentration.

He nodded in comprehension but didn't stop working, making it clear he didn't have time to talk.

"Hermione'll be back tomorrow."

"I KNOW GEORGE NOW BUGGER OFF BEFORE I HEX YOUR OTHER EAR OFF!" Fred's voice was venomous; his face flushing a scarlet red as he tightly gripped the edge of the workbench.

* * *

Dinner had been a terse affair and Fred was relieved to escape back to his small flat. George and Angelina had married only two days before, a quiet ceremony at the ministry, no fuss, no reception. George had wanted a huge celebration but one look from Angelina had changed that. She was certainly more private than the twins.

Since then George had moved into her flat, a short walk from the shop. Now Fred had the flat to himself and he found himself looking forward to it.

Now laying in bed unable to sleep Fred's mind wandered over the events of the past few works, more specifically to his night out with Hermione. He had slowly begun to remember the events over the past few days. He closed his eyes as the memories rushed back to him

_The couple had been at the pub for a few hours and was already fairly sloshed, leaning on one another for support. Hermione had introduced the small group that had formed around them to the muggle game of Kings. A drinking game focused on a deck of cards and whose only purpose was to get everybody completely wasted. _

_After a sixth unfortunate round Fred counted himself out, he never could stand losing, and watched Hermione intently. _

_She was a sight to see when she let go of her uptight demeanor. Her hair had fallen loose from its confines and her laugh was melodic as she joined the group around her in a shot. Watching her Fred felt hopeful for their future. Maybe they would get on better than he had originally expected._

_The night continued on much the same until Hermione also grew tired with the game. She grabbed Fred's hand in her own and snuck out of the crowd and into the now quiet street. _

"_Fred this was a truly lovely night." Her voice was low and husky, her eyes not meeting his but instead looking longingly at his lips, red and swollen from the alcohol. _

_His brain was buzzing and his thoughts were fuzzy, in so much that he barely registered her inching towards him until her mouth was on his own, her kiss hot and passionate._

_Maneuvering them towards the brick wall of the Leaky Cauldron, he slammed her against it, shielding her from the full force with his arm, and still it elicited a small "oomph" from her._

_Their tongues battled for dominance – he had never thought Hermione to be the top – and he couldn't help but think he was a lucky man._

Fred groaned, covering his face with his pillow, "Dammit Granger." His voice was tight and tangled and he reached down towards his boxers to fix his "little problem".

* * *

Hermione sat poised on the edge of the plush chair in the small lobby, her bag on the floor near her feet. Viktor would be there momentarily to escort her to the portkey.

She would miss him. Over the past week, he had proved to be wonderful company and had provided her with invaluable information. He had also made her trip surprisingly short, she had begun to think he needed to be rid of her and soon.

Her eyes sought out the clock on the wall; there was still ten minutes until his expected arrival. She fidgeted, twirling her engagement ring around her finger, her thoughts suddenly on Fred.

_He had pulled her out the pub without warning; if he didn't look so handsome in his dress clothes, she would have scolded him._

"_Fred this was a truly lovely night." As the words left her mouth, she realized he wasn't paying much attention to what she said. Instead, his eyes were on her lips as he drew dangerously close. Slamming her into the brick wall behind them and pulling her into a heated kiss._

_This she could get used to._

She was brought back to reality by a gentle pat on her shoulder, "Hermione are you ready to go?"

She smiled up at the young man, allowing him to help her up and hand her her bag. "Yes, back to the real world I suppose."

"Bozhentsi vill alvays be here for you Hermione, I vill alvays be here for you." She smiled at him, knowing she would more likely than not never take him up on that offer.

"Vell than we should be off." He extended his arm and she accepted it following him out of the inn and to a secluded alley between the old buildings.

He nodded towards an old can, "There it is. Good luck Hermione, and please stay in touch."

"Of course Viktor." She hugged him gently and placed a small kiss on his check then with one last look back she grabbed the can and suddenly felt as if her insides were being sucked out from her body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Expectations, Truths and the Tale of Beedle the Bard**

**Chapter Five**

The Burrow was still quiet when Hermione returned and she snuck up to her room, leaving greetings for later. Now she just wanted to rest and process her newly acquired information. She would have to owl Harry as soon as possible.

Once in her bedroom she fell back onto her bed, letting out a long sigh. In a few hours, the inhabitants of the burrow would know of her return. Breakfast would be fun, watching Ron and Patricia's awkward interaction and fending off questions from Molly and Arthur.

For now she just wanted the comfort of her own bed and a cool pillow to rest her head on, the rest could wait until later.

Unfortunately, she wasn't so lucky. She barely heard the door creak open but when she looked up, she was face to face with a very familiar face.

"George." It was more a question than a statement. She was tired and although she seriously doubted Fred wanted anything to do with her, one could never be too sure with those two afoot.

He plopped down on the bed beside her with a grin, "the one and only."

"Is there a reason why you're here? On my bed? At six am?"

He stretched out, letting out a yawn before answering. "Well yeah Granger. As much as I would _love _to get in bed with you, I do have a purpose."

She swatted at his shoulder playfully, letting out a small laugh, "and that would be?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Go see Krum. You had to know Fred wouldn't take it well but you went anyway."

She covered her face, stifling a groan. "Harry asked me to George; it was entirely business and really quite important to the ministry. It isn't like I could say no."

"Ok, I believe you." Sensing her annoyance he quickly changed the subject, "How mad do you s'pose my mum will be when she finds out I'm in here?"

"She won't find out George."

"Wanna bet?"

"Please do not act like your brother."

He put his hand over his heart in mock pain, "that hurt Granger."

"Now imagine the pain you are going to feel if you don't keep that big mouth of yours shut."

Sitting up he winked at her, "Do whatever you want to me."

"Don't tempt me."

* * *

Fred woke to find the shop still closed and a note on the door from his brother, summoning him to the burrow, claiming a day off was in order. He hated when George tried to trick him into doing things he didn't want to do, forcing him to face Hermione for example, but he went anyways, figuring it would save him a lot of trouble in the end.

The walk to the front door from the apparition point was short but he prolonged it as much as possible, stalling at the door before finally entering.

The sitting room was empty and he could hear conversation coming from the kitchen. Molly, having heard his entry, stuck her head through the entryway, "Fred dear, come in. Hermione's back!"

He rolled his eyes at his mother's retreating form, stumbling still half-asleep into the kitchen and sitting down in his chair, avoiding contact with the others.

Conversation resumed, but Fred could feel her eyes on him, studying him, waiting for him to do or say something. He looked up briefly, making eye contact. She smiled making him blush ever so slightly. She thought it would be that easy then. That he would just forgive her for spending a week with her ex-boyfriend.

_She came home early though,_ Fred thought to himself. She had told him a month, but here she was a week later back in England, back with him. _Maybe Krum had gotten boring then, _he grunted at the idea, causing a momentary lapse in conversation; just enough time for Molly to sneak in wedding plans.

"I spoke to Hermione earlier this morning Fred and since her trip was shorter than expected we decided to push the wedding up to this Sunday. With Ginny's mystery wedding," her eyes fell on her daughter, a soft twinkle in them having recently been let in on the secret, "being on the 28th, there really was no alternative. Hermione doesn't want a big ceremony either, so it's working out quite well."

Fred nearly choked on his milk, managing to sputter out a choked "WHAT!?"

"Oh dear, we just thought – "

"Mum I was speaking to Hermione," he turned to the young girl, "Upstairs. Now."

The rest watched the two disappear from the room, not used to Fred being anything but laughing and joking.

Fred lead her up to his old room, now hers closing the door behind him.

"Fred let him me explain," he remained silent, "we really don't have much time and when your mother suggested it I couldn't say no. She's under such stress with everyone else's weddings; I didn't want to put more undue stress on her."

"Fine."

"What?"

"I said fine Hermione; we could only avoid it for so long anyway. I don't want to fight about this. I'm sick to death of fighting, and I can't go the rest of my life, or five years, whatever it ends up being, having the same argument."

He hung his head defeated, shifting nervously on the balls of his feet. He was so out of character, Hermione had never seen him like this before.

"Fred I didn't go to see Viktor because I missed him, or still harbor feelings for him. I was fifteen for god's sake, I didn't have a clue how I felt. I did this for Harry, he's my best friend and I owe him this, we all owe him this."

He nodded, "I know, I'm sorry about what I said Hermione. I was angry and I was acting like a prat."

"Like Ron you mean?"

Fred laughed a real laugh this time, "Just like the insufferable prick. So are we good?"

She nodded, biting her lip to smother her grin.

"Good because I was thinking about a certain encounter of ours and I would love to repeat it if you wouldn't find it objectable?"

"Depends on if you mean the fight or what came after."

"I was thinking after, without the firewhiskey and the ridiculous muggle game."

She stepped closer, closing the gap between the two and looping one finger through his belt loop, "In that case I must certainly do not object, Mr. Weasley."

Fred was taken by this side of her, he had never seen Hermione act in such a manner before and it was causing a stirring deep in his belly.

"Good." His voice was husky and deep as he pulled her close to him, grazing his lips softly over hers at first, gradually deepening it. His tongue traced the contours of her plump lips, gently parting them and evading her mouth, lazily stroking the inside.

She gasped at the sensation, causing him to grin against her mouth before continuing his ministrations. Clearly, his brother had never shown her passion of this sort before. Her hands were holding tightly to his waist and he had tangled his own in her hair, edging them towards the bed.

Someone would come looking for them soon, but at this moment, neither of them cared much. Her knees hit the edge of the bed causing her to lose balance and fall back on it, Fred followed, cushioning the fall with his elbows and smiling down at her stunned expression.

He didn't give her time to think, instead he kissed her again, their legs wrapping around each other as he rolled them onto their sides. He had never been with someone who had let him take total control of the situation like this and it was setting him on fire. She was so naïve and fragile, but so strong at the same time, it excited him.

"Fred, Hermione, oh…" The two broke quickly apart, Hermione rolled away and quickly stood, frantically trying to straighten herself. Fred merely watched from his spot on the bed, a bemused expression on his face.

The younger Weasley looked horrified, his face a violent shade of crimson red as he worked to find the words to say to the two, "Uh, mum, she said, she wants, uh, downstairs, wedding, uh, stuff." Ron turned and rushed from the room.

Fred lapsed into a fit of laughter as Hermione sat back down next to him.

"That was – "

"Bloody brilliant."

"I was going to say awful."

"Hermione, we're getting married; I think we're allowed to kiss. I mean I feel a bit bad for the bloke, he is my brother, but he's doing a helluva lot more with his wife. He can't say much about our little tryst."

His words shook Hermione out of her shocked state, "I'm just embarrassed that's all, doesn't matter who saw us, it's the fact that someone saw me in such a compromising position." She feigned innocence not wanting to start another fight with Fred. Ron was her past, Fred was her future and she would do well to remember that.

"If you say so. S'pose we should head downstairs then?"

She nodded.

"Ladies first."

* * *

Hermione went to bed that night with a heavy heart. She had scarcely said more than a word to Ron since his wedding and now it didn't look like she would get the chance to any time soon.

She had been surprised to find how quickly her feelings for him dissipated. In a perfect world he would have been her soulmate, she was sure of that, but in reality, she found herself more and more interested in Fred.

He was charming and had a secretive, roguish appeal. And Ron was her best friend, he was dependable and familiar and he made her feel safe and she would always love him in a way she could never love anyone else, but she could see herself loving Fred too, in the way that a wife ought to love her husband. Her love for Ron was what made fairytales, but it was impractical and would never survive the real world.

Marrying Ron would have ruined her, but marrying Fred very well might save her.

* * *

Rila monastery was divided into three very separate parts. The main church and the muggle museum were open to the public and services were held daily. For a small price, visitors could visit the museum, although it told nothing of the monasteries wizarding past.

Next was the dormitory, a four-story building with four private chapels, a kitchen and 300 private living chambers, the monks had graciously spared one for Harry's use.

The three buildings enclosed a courtyard, forming a mini village of sorts. The monastery was nestled in the Rila mountains and not often visited.

The monks knew little of Harry's arrival or purpose; they were merely told he was a friend of Andrei, one of the older monks and the keeper of the library. Andrei was also a wizard, one who had all but turned his back on the wizarding world, instead devoting himself to the Rila monastery and the preservation of its magical presence.

It had been he who had summoned Harry to Bulgaria, not to deal with Malvir Svetkova's betrayal or the Carrow's subsequent escape, but to fulfill a favor to Dumbledore.

Harry had been at the monastery over a week however, and he had spoken only briefly with Andrei. He spent most of his time in the private section of the library, so much so that he was beginning to feel like Hermione.

He was supposed to be looking for information on "The Tale of Beedle the Bard", that was all Andrei had told him, going only so far as to bring Harry's attention to one specific story, _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_.

He hadn't understood what he was to look for, but he knew that Dumbledore trusted Andrei, and so he did too. He hoped whatever Hermione had learned would help him catch the Carrow's so that he didn't feel like a complete waste, cooped up in an old library researching a children's fable.

"Ah master Potter I thought I might find you here."

Harry looked up from his reading; the elderly monk entered the dimly light library, closing the wooden door behind him. He wore the traditional brown robe, tied at the waist with a white cord; he walked with a slight limp.

Harry held up the book he had been immersed in, "The biography of Beedle the Bard; I never knew Dumbledore wrote a book."

Andrei nodded, sitting down across from Harry, "There are many things no one knew about Dumbledore. Harry I know you find this to be silly, especially in light of the Carrow's escape, but I cannot stress enough to you how important this is." The older man spoke without accent, he had spent most of his life in confinement and his voice did not portray allegiance to any place or country other than the monastery.

"I mean no disrespect Andrei, I would do anything if Dumbledore asked me to, but I have to find the Carrow's, they're dangerous on the loose. I can do this after can't I?"

The old man shook his head vehemently, "No Harry this cannot wait for later, I know you are worried about the Carrow's, but this have everything to do with them and their disappearance."

"What do you mean?"

"The _Fountain of Fair Fortune_ speaks of a fountain that cures all, its location unknown to most. To most Harry, but not to all. The Carrow's and their jailor were travelling through the Black Mountains in southeast Wales when they disappeared."

It took a moment for realization to hit Harry, when it did he let out a small gasp, "The Carrow's knew about the fountain didn't they? They knew where it was?"

"No, no. The Carrow's knew nothing. There were three witches who set out to find the fountain, Asha, Altheda and Amata. It was not until the end of their journey that they realized they never needed the fountain at all, they only needed faith. Asha found health, Altheda found wealth and Amata and her knight found happiness and love. They had but one son Harry, a boy named Aleksandar, from his birth on only one son was born to each generation, Malvir Svetkova is this generation's son. Are you beginning to understand now?"

"Then why did he bring the Carrow's with him? What did he want from that fountain?" Harry was confused at this newly acquired information, he would need to confer with Hermione soon, see what she had learned.

Andrei let out a pained smile as he stood, stretching out his stiffened knees, "Dumbledore left that for you to find out Harry. The fountain has no real powers, or so the story says."

With one last smile, the old man excused himself from the library leaving Harry more confused than before they had spoken.

* * *

The Burrow had been cleaned from top to bottom, no window left untouched, no wooden surface unpolished. The sun seemed to shine brighter through the newly cleaned windows, its warmth radiating and melting the little bit of snow still on the ground. It was only February but it had been a mild winter in Britain.

Hermione appraised herself in the mirror, smoothing down the skirt of her dress and readjusting the bust. The dress was a cream-colored sweetheart dress, sleeveless with straps that rested slightly off the shoulder. White lace made up the straps and travelled down the skirt to the bottom. She had decided against a veil, pulling her hair back in soft curls.

She had chosen Ginny, Angelina, Patricia, Fleur, Audrey and Luna as her bridesmaids. Ginny had helped her pick simple strapless empire waist dresses in pale pink. Bill, Charlie, George, Ron, Percy and Lee rounded out the wedding party. Hermione and Fred had agreed on traditional tuxes and with some magical fitting, they were made ready in an hour's time.

The wedding would be smaller than Ron's was, but otherwise much the same. Many of the same people, both the ceremony and the reception at the Burrow.

Someone knocked softly at the door and then it opened revealing Ginny. The bridesmaids dress fit her beautifully and her grinned light up her face, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Hermione knew she wished Harry could be there but wouldn't say anything.

"Are you ready?" She stood behind Hermione in the mirror, smiling.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, well, I think so…" She would be walking down the aisle alone. She rarely saw her parents and knew they wouldn't understand so she had kept the news to herself. She would have liked Harry to walk her, but she knew what he was doing was too important to leave.

"You look gorgeous, come on now. Everyone is waiting. I just peeked outside and Fred looks white as death. Mum's been crying since this morning and George is entertaining the girls by making live rabbits pop out of the hole on the side of his head."

Hermione laughed, it was just like George to turn a muggle trick into actual magic. Ginny lead her down the stairs to the kitchen. The girls were lined up in pairs, George waiting for Ginny at the front, then Lee with Angelina, Bill with Fleur, Charlie and Luna, Percy and Audrey and Ron with Patricia.

They all turned as she entered, George whistled out and Charlie let out a low catcall. "Beautiful," Ron murmured, receiving a swift elbow in the ribs as response from his wife.

Ginny joined George at the front, "Well lets go then before Fred has a minor heart attack."

Then everything became secondary to Hermione, she barely registered the music or each couple disappearing until finally she was the only one left.

She walked slowly out the kitchen door and into the garden, a small gasp escaping her at the ceremony that awaited her. The snow was all gone and the green grass brought life to everything. A beautiful archway stood at the start of the long white aisle, Fred waited at the end.

He was shifting nervously, wringing his hands as George whispered something in his ear, causing him to laugh before he caught himself, faking embarrassment at his mother's scolding look.

The guests become hushed as she stepped forward and he looked up, his breath catching in his throat as once again the color drained from his face.

The walk to down the aisle seemed endless and at one point, she shook slightly on her heels, but at last, she made it to the end and accepted Fred waiting hand shakily.

She could hear Mrs. Weasley crying from the front row and the ministers words were faint in her mind, all she saw was Fred staring down at her, a small smile on his face as his lips formed the words, "I do."

She didn't realize she too had said the words until Fred was leaning down, kissing her gently. She was married; a deep blush stained her cheeks as the knowledge set in. She was Mrs. Fred Weasley.

* * *

As soon Fred had escorted her to the end of the aisle, Ginny and the other girls whisked her away to fix her up for the reception. Mr. Weasley had set a heating charm on the land surrounding the Burrow and it was as warm as springtime outside.

After a quick make-up and hair fix the others went to join the party, leaving Ginny and Hermione alone.

"I'm married," Hermione mused, twisting the white gold band around her ring finger; it looked pretty next to her large engagement ring.

Ginny sat down next to her on the bed, "I know? How strange does it feel?"

Hermione fell back on the bed, not caring if she ruined her hair, "I'm Mrs. Fred Weasley."

Ginny giggled, falling backwards as well, "That sounds funny."

"We should go, Molly will start to worry." Hermione stood and started towards the door, but Ginny stopped her.

"It's ok to still love Ron you know and it's ok to be nervous about tonight. I can't imagine how I would feel if I had to marry someone other than Harry."

Hermione turned to the younger girl, pulling her into a tight hug before saying, "I do love Ron, as a dear friend, but that's it. I just want to be perfect for Fred tonight and forever."

"You are."

The voice ended the girl's moment as they turned to look at the door, Fred had lost his jacket and his vest and his shirt was slightly untucked. He smiled at Hermione and she melted a little.

"Mum said to come find you; it's time for our first dance." Fred offered her his arm.

Ginny had slipped past her brother quietly leaving the two alone.

"You look so handsome Fred."

He laughed, "Not nearly as perfect as you look love."

"I'm scared."

He nodded, "I know. I'll take care of you though I promise. I won't ever hurt you. Please believe me."

"I do, that's what scares me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! Thanks for reading even if you don't review, but if you do have the chance just leave a small comment, advice, constructive criticism, praise, whatever you want. It's nice to know someone reads what I write and appreciates it. **

**This chapters obviously going to have a lot of Fred and Hermione – they are the main couple – but I also wanted to provide a glimpse into the lives of the other Weasley's as well. Of course, I won't put all that into this chapter – it'll be drawn out throughout the rest of the story. Remember the marriage law affected all of them, not just Fred and Hermione.**

**Expectations, Truths and the Tale of Beedle the Bard**

**Chapter Six**

Twinkling lights hung in the trees and bushes in the garden, if one looked closer, they would see that they weren't strings of lights like those that one would expect. Instead, they were lightening bugs, magically frozen into place to set the mood.

A polished wood dance floor stood in the middle and various couples were waltzing under the beautiful night sky.

Charlie twirled his partner around before pulling her close to him again; she smiled shyly at him as she tried to stay in step. He was a fantastic dancer, graceful and strong; he led the way around and around the dance floor. Her head was spinning and she had butterflies in her stomach.

"Lovely couple aren't they?" Fleur commented to her husband, the two were sitting close to the dancers at one of the tables, his arms draped lightly over her shoulder; she was wrapped up in his jacket, her hand resting softly on her stomach.

Bill nodded, kissing his wife's temple, "Charlie looks happy." He rested his hand over hers on her stomach, a smile crossing his face.

"You know her from school right? What's her name?"

Bill thought for a minute, "Emilia Lindbergh, Linleigh, something like that. She was a year behind Charlie in school, a Gryffindor too, always used to follow him around."

"She is very pretty. She looks at him like I look at you, amour de ma vie." She leaned against him, snuggling into his side.

He growled low in his throat, he loved when she spoke French to him. He caught Charlie's eye and smirked knowingly, his brother merely winked and returned his attention to his dance partner.

"Wonder where Hermione and Fred are, they were just dancing a minute ago."

Bill shrugged, "S'pose they're making the rounds to the guests, it is getting late."

Fleur mumbled something unintelligible, her eyes fluttering closed.

"July is a good month to have a baby; you won't have to be pregnant all summer. Mum hated that."

Fleur smiled, "Yes I think a July baby is very fortunate. We should tell them soon Beel. I think you're mother knows, she looks at me strangely as of late."

"As soon as Ginny's wedding is over. Things will have settled down then."

The couple fell into comfortable silence, watching the dancing couples slowly thin on the dance floor, soon it was only Charlie and Emilia left.

The light from the moon illuminated the two as they twirled around and around, Bill noted his mother sitting on the other side of the floor, a secretive smile on her face. Charlie the playboy wasn't such a playboy after all. His mother couldn't be happier.

* * *

Fred shifted in his seat to get a better view of her. George and Lee were tellinga story to the others but he wasn't paying it much attention.

They had spent most of the night together, dancing and talking to the guest, they had only just parted to spend time with their friends. She was surrounded by the Gryffindors of her year; they had invited all ten, even Parvati and Lavender. Ron had joined the group as well, sans Patricia, the two had been getting on better lately, and they finally seemed to like one another.

For once, he wasn't jealous seeing his brother interacting with Hermione. It reminded him of their years at Hogwarts, before they had realized they meant more to one another. They were friends and he wouldn't begrudge either of them that.

She looked up and smiled at him, that had become their thing, silently communicating across the room.

It was getting late and the crowd had thinned considerably, he had noticed Charlie dancing with his date, a perfect opportunity to joke his elder brother, but he left it alone, it had been a while since he had seen Charlie smile like that.

"Isn't that right Fred?"

He looked over at his friend, "Uh what Lee?"

The group laughed. "Leave him alone, he's dreaming about tonight isn't that right Gred?" George shook his brother by the shoulders.

Fred shoved his twin away good-naturedly, "Sod off Forge."

His eyes drifted back to Hermione, she was walking over to the small group, and she looked tired, struggling to stay upright and graceful on her heels.

"Oi Hermione, how's it feel to be a Weasley now?" Oliver Wood slung an arm over her shoulders in a congratulatory half hug; he was fairly sloshed at this point and overly happy for the newlyweds.

She ducked out from under his arm, affording him a smile, "its lovely Oliver. Fred, your mother wanted me to tell you the portkeys ready. We should go say our goodbyes before we leave."

Fred stood, "Yes, well then see you lot soon." He bid farewell to his friends, hugging his brother and Lee and then followed his wife.

There were only a few guests still there and the goodbyes were over quickly, Mrs. Weasley, still teary-eyed and weepy, lead them around the house and to the portkey the ministry had set up for their vacation. They would be going to a little beach house in Monaco for three days, a quiet place where no one would bother them.

With another brief farewell, they were alone, the can waiting for them to grab.

"Ready then?"

She nodded, "Yes."

The two reached forward and grabbed the can, and then everything went black, their bodies going through an intense black vacuum until they landed shakily on sand.

"Ok love?" Fred steadied his wife, her dress nearly tripping her in her unsteady state.

She nodded, "Yes I just can't wait to get out of this awful dress – oh!" It was too dark to tell but if he had to guess, Hermione was probably bright red with embarrassment.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Don't worry, I plan to take it off of you very soon."

She hit his shoulder lightly, "I can see the cottage from here, and they left the lights on for us."

The beach house was only a short walk up the beach. Hermione was right; the porch lights had been left on, inviting them in.

It would be next to impossible for Hermione to walk even the short distance it took to get to the cottage's door, Fred realized. Without asking, he swooped her up into his arms, ignoring her squeak of protest and began towards the cottage.

"Fred I can walk!"

He laughed at her indignant tone, "Don't fight me Hermione; this is what I'm supposed to do, carry you over the threshold right? You're the muggle, you should know about these traditions love."

They reached the cottage quickly and Fred carried her not only over the threshold but also down the dark hallway to the master bedroom, setting her down in the doorway. The two looked around in wonder.

The room was gorgeous, one wall was completely glass and it faced the beach allowing the moon to reflect off the water and into the room, basking it in an otherworldly glow.

The furniture was simple, dark cherry wood composing a king sized bed with all white sheets and a large bureau. Everything was breathtaking.

"Fred, oh, Fred, thank-you!" Hermione turned around throwing herself into his unexpecting arms.

Fred smiled over her head, wrapping his arms around her.

When she let go the two stood awkwardly for a minute, Fred almost laughed, if it was this bad for them he could only imagine how it had been for Ron and Patricia, but he knew doing so would most certainly ruin any slight mood present.

"We should…"

"Shh…" Fred silenced her with a kiss, much like the one they had shared days before. She relaxed at the sensation of his roaming hands. He traced patterns up her spine, causing her to shudder slightly but not breaking the kiss. He found the zipper to her dress and unzipped it slowly helping her to slip off the sleeves and allowing the dress to pool at her feet.

He broke the kiss so that he could take her in, clad in a pure white corset one piece, her breasts bubbling over the top , his eyes drifted lower to her white stockings and light blue garter belt; he licked his lips subconsciously.

She crossed her arms in front of her, blushing at the inspection, back slowly away from him. This only worked in his advantage as he all but attacked her, walking her backwards until she fell onto the bed with an oomph, then he was on top of her kissing down her collarbone and all over the swell of her breasts.

"Not fair." She complained, tugging at his white dress shirt, the buttons were small and her hands kept slipping as she tried to undo them.

Fred groaned, "Bugger it," and ripped the shirt from his body, the buttons flying off and bouncing across the wooden floor.

She giggled at his actions, tracing a hand over the contours of his strong chest, lean but muscular with a mass of freckles spreading out from his sternum.

"You're perfect." She noted, her hand traveling lower, stopping just above the waistline of his pants and traveling back up again.

Fred grinned, "Hermione, love, do me a favor?"

"Anything."

He sat back on his haunches, staring down at his wife, her hair was mused and had fallen out of its elaborate up-do and her face was flushed with passion. "Tonight I want to see you, all of you, nothing between us."

She smiled shyly, "Of course."

"Except the heels, I want you to wear the heels love."

A wave of Gryffindor courage washed over the young girl and she wrapped her arms around Fred's neck pulling him down for another kiss, "Show me what to do."

She didn't need much help, Fred mused, she kissed and nipped at the tendons connecting his neck and shoulders, eliciting a quiet moan from him.

They took things slow, exploring unfamiliar territory and when they finally came together it was not the fairytale Hermione had imagined, it was painful at first and sweaty and clumsy, but she wouldn't have it any other way, it was so them.

* * *

Ron woke up to a pounding headache Monday morning. He could hear his mother singing in the kitchen below, all the weddings and new couples had put her in a permanent good mood. He looked to his left; Patricia was sleeping peacefully, her blonde hair fanned out on the pillow. She had had far less to drink than him at the wedding and had practically dragged him to bed at the end of the night.

She was good for him, she kept him grounded and when he finally gave her the chance, he found her conversation to be engaging and forthcoming. She liked the Chudley Cannons too, always a good sign in his book.

They would have to find a place of their own soon. He felt weird having sex in his mother's house, even if it was with his wife. Patricia felt the same way too, she had suggested Godric's Hollow, and after hearing Harry talk about it, she had fallen almost in love with the place.

He had rejected the idea at first, not sure how his best mate would take him moving into the village where his parents had died, but Harry had assured him he thought it was a wonderful idea and Ron was beginning to think so too.

Speaking of Harry, Ron was getting suspicious of him and Ginny. Neither had admitted nor denied that they were to marry the other, but Harry had made no mention of coming home in time for Ginny's wedding and the two had been altogether indifferent about the whole thing whenever he talked to them.

"Stop thinking so hard, you'll hurt yourself," Patricia teased, her voice heavy with sleep. She rolled towards him, draping an arm over his hip and resting her forehead on his.

"We should go to Godric's Hollow soon, see if they have any houses on the market. I would hate to miss out because we put it off."

She smiled, not opening her eyes, "You really mean that?"

He returned the smile, she was so soft and sweet in the morning, "Well yea, I start auror training in a week and I don't want to leave you to do this all on your own."

She shifted closer and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, "Thank you Ron."

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her partly on top of him, eliciting a giggle, "You're very welcome Mrs. Weasley."

* * *

The first sign that it was late in the day was how low the sun was in the sky, clearly visible from the bed, then when he rolled over reaching for his wife he found her warm body gone, a note taking her place.

He was a bit disappointed, as girly as it sounded, he had wanted to wake up to her warm, naked body, maybe have another go at things. He pushed the disappointment away however as he read the note.

_My darling Fred,_

_Sorry I'm not there, I was going to wake you but you looked so peaceful I couldn't bring myself to. I would have loved to wake up with you, but we'll have years to do so. When you do wake up come down to the water, I'm a bit sore and I thought a swim might help. Last night was amazing, thank you._

_Love, Hermione_

It tore at his heart to think of her pain. She was slender and much more petite than the other girls he had been with. He had been patient but there was only so much one could do. She had certainly enjoyed it too, he comforted himself, she had moaned and clung to him, screaming his name in a way he had never expected from her.

He loved every last bit of her wonderful body but it was not the traditional things he found himself taken with, not the roundness of her arse or how wonderful her breasts looked. Instead, his mind wandered to the soft skin behind her knees, the softness of her flat stomach, and the curve of her petite waist. The skin just behind her ear was especially sensitive and he had lavished it with attention, he grinned remembering her response.

He sat up in bed, stretching and letting out a yawn, rubbing his eyes. Their discarded clothes no longer scattered the floor but were instead folded neatly on the bench at the end of the bed. Hermione had also laid out his swim trunks for him, and he hastily pulled them on, eager to join her in the warm water.

He found her lying out near the water, her back to the sun, resting on her elbows as she read a rather large book. Fred smirked, deciding he wanted to have a bit of fun with his bride.

He snuck up the beach, surprised that she didn't notice his presence her senses were usually very keen. "Don't even think about it," she said never taking her eyes away from the novel she was immersed in.

He sat down next to her, knees drawn up lazily to his chest, "I don't know what you're talking about love."

She shook her head, "Of course you don't."

"How are you feeling?" His voice took on a more serious note, surveying her worriedly.

He knew that she had probably been like most girls, expecting her first time to be all romance and grace and perfection. That was unrealistic though, he had been with enough girls to know that. Maybe he should have warned her, although he had no idea how that conversation would've come up.

She rolled onto her side, looking up at him, "I feel wonderful Fred. Like I'm floating on clouds."

He let out an inaudible sigh of relief, "So it wasn't too bad for you then? I know it wasn't what you expected and you probably weren't even ready, but it wasn't awful was it?"

She laughed at his worried tone, "No Fred, it was perfect, everything I imagined and more. Anyway, we have plenty of time to perfect our, _technique_." She wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively; he was slightly taken aback by this side of Hermione he had only ever seen briefly.

He leaned down towards her, "I'm ready whenever you are."

She nodded, wordlessly wrapping her arm around his waist and pulling him closer to her, hovering not even an inch from his face, "Show me."

And he did show her, several times that day in fact. By the time they retired to bed Fred was sure he would pass out as soon as his head hit the pillow, however seeing his wife enter the room in just a small silk robe changed his mind quickly.

He watched her folding their clothes, placing the dirty ones in the hamper, her back to him, "Hermione, love, come to bed."

* * *

Their honeymoon was over far too quickly for Fred's liking and soon they were back in England, sharing the flat above the shop. It had been hard for Hermione at first, the place was small and sparsely furnished, every bit the bachelor pad, but Fred had assured her it was only temporary and she had put in small touches to make it her own.

Sunday, February 28th, came quickly and still no one had heard from Harry. The only people privy to the secret was Ron, Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Molly, and Arthur. Ginny had led the rest to believe she was marrying a muggleborn from her year.

No one was altogether too surprised to find Harry at the front of the alter however, they too were marrying at the Burrow and Harry stood with Ron, Dean and Seamus, he had wanted the other Weasley boys in his party but with all the secrecy it wasn't possible.

Ginny looked gorgeous, but nothing compared to Hermione, Fred mused, watching them from his seat in the first row. The ceremony seemed to drag and Fred was antsy to see his wife.

"You look gorgeous love," Fred snuck up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head ontop of hers. She was watching Harry and Ginny share their first dance with the others.

She sunk into him, caressing his hands with her own, "Thank you. The ceremony was perfect wasn't it?"

"Not as perfect as ours."

She laughed, "Oh hush, you could just agree."

"C'mon you know me better than that."

Couples were slowly joining them on the dance floor, "Fred let's dance."

He agreed, twirling her around and leading her out to the dance floor. They fell into a comfortable dance, swaying slowly.

She gazed up at him lustfully, a look he still found unfamiliar on her face. Life moved fast but when Fred took the time to stop and think about it he realized how strange their situation was. If things had worked out how everybody had expected the wouldn't be dancing together now, atleast not as husband and wife. Hermione would be Ron's and he would still be floating from one girl to the next.

"Hermione I lo-"

"Can I cut in?" Charlie grinned at the couple, offering Hermione his arm.

She smiled at her husband apologetically, accepting the proffered arm as Charlie swept her across the dance floor.

Fred sighed, "That went well."

**We****ll there you go, might not be as romantic as people hoped but if we're being honest with ourselves our first time rarely ever is. Things will get a lot better, promise. I'm going to be gone until next Sunday but I will try to update atleast once. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Before I start this next chapter I just wanted to say a quick thank you to the following people, your reviews and ideas brighten my day and help me better the story. So thank you – **_Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley, rathina, Areej, Matador-18-91, Binka, ellensin787, CasperGirl18, Melloncollix, tay-lynnSayCarlisleGoHmm and Eva1983_. **It's very easy to fall into the habit of reading a story and not reviewing it, I do that myself at times, so it means a lot to me when you guys take time to give me feedback!! Keep it coming and if there's something you would like to see in the upcoming chapters, or that you feel I'm not giving justice to, please let me know. Enjoy!**

**Expectations, Truths and the Tale of** **Beedle the Bard**

**Chapter Seven**

"George Jr. for a boy!"

"No, Rupert is a lovely name, isn't it Mrs. Weasley?"

"Whatta' bout for a girl? It could be a girl ya' know." Charlie reminded his siblings.

"Penny."

"Margaret. Oh name her Margaret Bill; that was to be Ginny's name at first."

Fleur shook her head in dismay, powerless to stop her newly acquired family from the competition they had created out of naming her unborn child.

They were all once again gathered at the Burrow for Sunday dinner, with the exception of Harry who had returned to Rila and Ginny who was back at Hogwarts. Before dessert, Bill and Fleur had made their announcement and the rowdy bunch was now suggesting, or rather demanding, names over pudding.

Bill merely looked amused at his family's antics, knowing that Fleur had already chosen a suitable boy and girl name for their child and would not be swayed.

"What about Oliver?" Fred suggested, his arm was draped lazily across the back of Hermione's chair and he was enjoying the noise and commotion around him.

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, she had told him she wanted to use that name the night before and he had been against it; now he was trying to pawn it off on his brother. "That's _our_ name Fred."

He shrugged, "Forgot."

"I bet you did."

Mr. Weasley managed to settle the group down to a low roar, enough so that Molly could begin bombarding Fleur about every baby detail.

"When are you due love?"

Fleur was obviously happy with the change of subject, "The beginning of July, Beel took me to the doctor yesterday and he said we have but five more months to go."

"Do part-veela children have different gestational periods Fleur?" Hermione implored her sister-in-law, clearly far less interested in the baby than the rest; still she was making an effort to seem enthused for the couple.

Their news had only made her think more of her own predicament. Fred had never asked her about a contraceptive charm or traditional birth control and she hadn't offered. In the pit of her stomach she worried a bit, she was very young and newly married. But she knew a baby would make Fred happy and that was what she wanted more than anything.

"No, there is no difference for a veela baby, especially one with so little of the veela blood in it." Fleur was grateful for the younger girl, she didn't push and pry like the rest of the family had a tendency of doing. Hermione let things like that be.

Percy and Audrey had excused themselves out to the garden and Hermione briefly wondered why they had looked so troubled. The conversation was becoming uncomfortable, so with the excuse of checking on the couple, she excused herself from the table and went outside to look for them.

She stopped short of their shadowed figures, sitting on the stone garden bench, huddled close together.

"Loads of people have a difficult time conceiving love, you will see, soon enough we will have our own baby to dote on." Percy's voice was soothing as he rubbed small circles on his wife's back.

Audrey turned closer into him and let out a quiet sob, leaning against his shoulder for support.

"We will have a baby Audrey, I promise you this."

Hermione tiptoed quietly out of the garden and back into the house, feeling almost dirty for intruding, albeit unintentionally, into such a private moment.

She had never considered the fact that she couldn't get pregnant before, but Audrey's apparent problem had planted the seed of doubt in her own mind. So much so that she remained silent throughout the rest of their visit and when they apparated home.

Back at the flat Fred followed her into the bathroom, sitting on the toilet as she washed her face and hands.

"Hermione what's the matter?" He had wanted to ask her as soon as she came back in from looking for Percy and Audrey, her face had been troubled, but he had reasoned it was best to wait until they were in the privacy of their own home.

She patted her face dry before turning to look at him, "Nothing Fred. I'm just tired."

He nodded, not believing her, something was certainly bothering her and he vowed to find out, he was her husband after all and it was his job to make things right for her.

* * *

Hermione remained distant for the rest of the month of March and her spirits didn't improve with the changing weather or Harry's return from Rila.

Physically things had been progressing wonderfully between the couple, but Fred still had not gotten around to tellingHermione the three words every girl wanted to hear and her complete avoidance of him outside the bedroom made doing so almost impossible.

He finally cornered her after work one afternoon; she had just taken off her coat and was relaxing on the sofa, flipping through the real estate section of the newspaper.

He bounded up and over the couch and landed sitting next to her, rousing her from the paper and forcing her attention on him.

"What's been going on with you lately love? We haven't had a halfway decent conversation in months and you seem, well off."

She resumed her reading, holding the paper up so that it covered her face, "I told you it's nothing Fred. I've just been working a lot lately."

Refusing to be dissuaded, he pressed on, "Don't give me that line Hermione, you've been like this ever since dinner at the Burrow. Tell me what's wrong, how else am I going to make it better?"

She set down the newspaper smiling at him, "Oh Fred, I'm sorry; I've been foolish haven't I? It's just I heard something I shouldn't have in the garden that night and it's had me on edge ever since."

"What, is Percy the new dark lord, because that wouldn't be altogether too surprising love, he is a bit of a power crazy git, my brother."

She laughed, "No that wasn't it," and then in a more serious tone, "they're having trouble having children Fred. Audrey thinks she's infertile."

"Oh." Fred was quiet, a sense of pity washing over him for his older brother and his wife. He wasn't ready for children yet but he couldn't imagine how he would feel if he found out, he simply could not have them. "Hermione, you're not?"

She shook her head, "I went to the healer a few days ago, I'm not pregnant but they told me I should have no problem with getting pregnant when the time is right." Her eyes welled with tears, "I was just worried that I would let you down. I know how much you want children and I didn't want to disappoint you."

Fred pulled her onto his lap, cradling her in his arms as he wiped away her tears, "Hermione, look at me. You could never disappoint me. I love you and nothing will change that."

There it was, he had finally said it, and he waited nervously for her response.

"I love you too Fred."

He leaned in for a kiss, stopping millimeters from her face, "What do you say we practice some of that baby making now?"

"On the couch?"

He grinned, "If you'd like," and then pulled her into the kiss, ravishing her mouth as he ignored the pain from her elbow boring into his side; they had definitely begun to form their own technique but bouts of clumsiness were still common.

"Four."

"What?" He stopped his current task of kissing a line down her neck and stared confused at Hermione.

She smiled, "I want four kids, all boys. Oliver Thomas, Gideon James, Sean Michael and Marcus Sirius."

"Don't I have a say?"

Her grin grew, "If we have daughters you can name them."

"Deal. Besides, I rather like Marcus Sirius, it sounds bad ass."

She swatted his arm, "Our children will not be bad ass; they will be well-behaved, mature, smart young men."

"You are planning to have kids with me right? Fred, not Percy?"

She giggled, "Ok maybe they will be a bit bad ass then."

* * *

Ginny had just returned from her final year at Hogwarts and Fleur was nearing her due date when George and Angelina announced they were expecting around mid-December.

Mrs. Weasley was over the moon with joy and insisted on having her family as close as their busy lives would allow, even planning a grandiose birthday party for the twins twenty-first birthday. Harry and Ginny were getting settled into Grimmuald Place and Ron and Patricia had found a lovely three-bedroom house in Godric's Hollow. The Burrow was now empty and only Fred and Hermione were still looking for a more permanent residence.

Fleur looked like she was sneaking a rather large pumpkin under her shirt and was disagreeable to say the least. Bill was no sooner in her line of vision than she was directing him on what he needed to do for her. This had served to put George in constant fear that Angelina would be the same in a few months; a prospect she had merely rolled her eyes at.

"Who do you s'pose is next Arthur?" Molly was cleaning the dishes after a quiet dinner for just the two of them and Arthur was reading over some work at the table.

"I'm sure it'll be Ginny and Harry, she says she wants to play Quidditch right now and start a family later, but I can see it in Harry's eyes – he wants kids. Oh, I wish Charlie would propose to Emilia already, she's a wonderful girl and he isn't getting any younger. I s'pose Fred and Hermione won't be far behind. Fred and George always did do things together."

Arthur had long ago learned it was best to just let Molly do the talking. He was content with listening; it gave him time to reflect on how fortunate he had been in life.

"I wasn't for this marriage law at first, but I think it has done wonders for us don't you Arthur?" She turned from her work to make eye contact with her husband.

"Yes Molly, it certainly seems to have worked out well."

Resuming her menial task, she continued, "Even Ron and Patricia have been getting on famously. I had half expected him to still be hung up on his love for Hermione, but he seems to be moving on quite well. Patricia is a nice girl, she's good for him."

Satisfied her kitchen was cleaning, Molly joined her husband at the table, two cups of coffee in hand, "We did good didn't we Arthur?"

He smiled at her, "Amazingly dear."

* * *

Grimmauld Place had cleaned up nicely and Harry had even designated one room to being his private office, located on one of the upper levels it provided the perfect place for meetings that required privacy; such as the one he was currently in.

Harry was joined by Ron, Hermione, another fellow auror Brent Denton and the minister himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ginny had known better to pry and had been off to Quidditch practice without a word, having been recently picked up by the Hollyhead Harpies.

"So this fountain, what does it do exactly?" Ron asked, still trying to process the information both Harry and Hermione had divulged.

"It has no proven powers, Malvir knows this but Viktor says he is desperate."

Shacklebolt nodded, "How long has he been infected?"

"Right after the war, he was in Transylvania for personal reasons when he had his run-in with her. Viktor said she sucked him nearly dry then she bathed in his blood while he lay dying." Hermione shuddered at the thought of the undead mistress; Carmella Sanguina was a deadly vampire.

Denton who had been quiet most of the meeting broke in, "So Svetkova is a vampire than?"

Hermione and Harry nodded in unison.

"And he needs the fountain to fix that? So why'd he bring the Carrow's?"

Harry sighed, "That's the problem we don't have a definite answer. Our best guess is that they found out his secret and blackmailed him into taking them with him to the fountain. They had war injuries perhaps they thought they could heal in the fountain as well."

"How do we know that they aren't dead? He coulda' sucked 'em dry and left 'em somewhere couldn't he?"

"No Ron, they've searched all over Wales, they would've found the bodies by now. They're still out there and they're still dangerous."

Harry cut the tension between the two, "Did Viktor say why Malvir was in Transylvania?"

"Visiting a friend from school, Viktor assured me that Sanguina's attack came completely out of nowhere and she had nothing to do with his visit."

Ron snorted, "And anything _he_ says has to be right, doesn't it Hermione? Bloody git."

"Get over yourself mate, Viktor is helping us." Harry rarely ever reprimanded his best friend, but the stress of the recent events was getting to him.

Shacklebolt stood, gathering his things and the rest followed suit.

"I want to see you all here this time next week."

They nodded their assent and parted ways.

* * *

His hands traced the contours of her stomach, it wasn't all smooth plains and petite waistlines like you read in romance novels, she was a real woman and she was his. He loved that about her, the softness of her belly and the curve to her hips, they beckoned to him.

She turned in her sleep, pulling the fabric further up her stomach and taut across her breast. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, she was ravishing. As he lay there watching her peaceful slumber he wondered what the future would bring.

He could imagine her heavily pregnant with their child, a new round and soft figure, and it scared him half to death. He would love to have children and lots of them, but a few hearts to hearts with his twin had shown him just how scary the prospect actually was.

He moved closer to her, draping his arm across her body, so small in comparison to his own, and pulled her snug against him. He let out a sigh, this was heaven.

"I love you Hermione," he whispered into her sleeping ear.

His eyes were closed but he could feel the muscles in her face loosen as she smiled against him, "I love you too Fred."

**Sorry I know it's a tad bit short but I was gone for a week without my computer and I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. As you're reading this I'm already working on the next chapter!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Expectations, Truths and the Tale of** **Beedle the Bard**

**Chapter Eight**

Ginny woke in a cold sweat, her hand gripping her stomach in pain as she stifled a cry. Something didn't feel right. "H-h-ha-harry." Her voice was shaky and laced with pain.

Harry sat up in the dark, rubbing his groggy eyes trying to focus on his wife. "Gin, what's wrong?"

"It hurts Harry!"She stifled more tears and clutched her stomach, trying to sit up. She stopped at Harry's gasp, looking down to see what he saw – a darkening stain between her legs.

"We need to get to St. Mungo's right away."

Harry apparated them quickly to the wizard hospital, holding Ginny up as they approached the front desk. Patricia was on duty that night and quickly sent them up to the emergency until, calling Ron when the two were settled with the best healer St. Mungo's had to offer.

Not even an hour passed before the entire Weasley family was congregated in the lobby, nerves sending a spark through all of them. The healers and mediwitchs had declined to tell them anything, even Molly and so they waited for news.

Hermione rested her head on Fred's shoulder; they were sitting in the midst of the chaos, still in a daze from being woken up so abruptly in the night. She instantly perked up at the sight of her best friend entering the lobby through a closed door.

"Harry! How's Ginny? Is she alright?" Mrs. Weasley attacked Harry, pulling him into a tight hug as her tears dampened the shoulder of his shirt. The young man patted her shoulder awkwardly before pulling away from the embrace.

He nodded at the rest, "Thanks for coming."

"What's going on mate?" Ron asked, he had just come back from the front desk where he had been visiting with his wife, trying to get any information he could out of her.

Harry sat down with a heavy sigh and the group surrounded him.

"Ginny's had a miscarriage, a particularly bad one. They want to keep her here for a little while longer, just to figure out what caused it and things of that sort. She's doing ok now, but she isn't quite up to seeing anyone just yet."

Silence hung in the air, Audrey buried her head in Percy's chest and the others looked stricken.

"Even me dear?" Mrs. Weasley's voice was quiet and shaky, very unlike her usual domineering personality.

Harry nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry; we just need some time alone right now. I promise we'll be around soon. Ginny wanted me to thank you for coming but I really need to get back in there now. You lot should go home and get some sleep."

* * *

Hermione felt numb when they returned to the flat above the shop. Fred went to hug her, but she pulled away, turning to stare out the window at the Diagon Alley, quiet in the early morning light.

"Hermione, love, come here." He wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his head on top of hers as she sunk back into his embrace.

"We have to go to Bulgaria Fred…"

He pulled away, turning her to face him, "The ministry has sent you off again then? Bloody – "

She shook her head, stopping him, "No Fred, it isn't the ministry this time. I need to speak to Viktor about something that could help all of us."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain right now, but I want you to come with me, today, we'll pack now and be on our way in no time, I've already informed the ministry I'm taking a leave. You just need to owl George. Tell him something came up; tell him anything but where we are going. Please Fred, do this for me." Her voice was pleading, her eyes imploring him in a way that made his knees weak.

He nodded, "Ok you go pack and I'll take care of George and the shop."

* * *

Viktor Krum had just sat down to a private dinner when he heard a knock at the door. This was an unusual occurrence for Viktor as he entertained very few visitors at his home in Bozhentsi. His staff had been dismissed for the day and so he left his meal to answer the door himself.

"Hermione." He was shocked to see her standing on his stoop, a tall redhead he presumed to be her new husband standing behind her.

She smiled weakly at him, "Hello Viktor. May we come in?"

"Of course, forgive me, come in come in." He ushered the couple inside and into the den off the foyer, gesturing to a couch before sitting across from it in his reading chair.

"To vat do I owe the pleasure?" He smiled warmly at Hermione, his eyes passing over her body more than once, much to Fred's distaste.

"I need to speak to you more about the, situation, but not tonight. I was hoping you could show us to the inn I stayed in before, so we could rest first."

So she had stayed in an inn then, Fred thought to himself, relieved that she had not spent her time under the same roof as Viktor. The way he was eyeing her, in front of her husband nonetheless, was grating on Fred's already shaken nerves.

Viktor looked at the clock above the fireplace, "The inn vill be closed for the night, but you can stay here. I 'ave an extra room. Follow me please."

He lead the couple to the room, than with one last look at Hermione, excused himself, closing the door behind him.

It was nearly twice the size of their bedroom in the flat and decorated in a grandiose manner, fit for royalty.

"I hate the way he looks at you."

Hermione turned in the semi-darkness to look at her husband, "Fred, don't start that please. Viktor is a friend, a very good friend that can only help us."

He shook his head, stalking towards her, "No, you're mine. Only mine."

"Stop it, you're acting like a pig, I'm your wife, not your property."

Fred muttered a spell under his breath, instantly divesting them of their clothing. Hermione crossed her arms in front of her chest self-consciously.

"Fred stop it this instant."

He had reached her at this point, pressing her up against the wall and pulling one leg to wrap around his waist, taking her into a deep kiss.

His hands massaged her, bringing her a pleasure she tried to deny.

"Mine all mine." He pounded into her without warning, hard swift strokes, getting more frenzied. Each pound was accentuated with that haunting phrase, "Mine."

Hermione cried out, bringing her other leg up to wrap around him so that he was supporting both their weight, and briefly biting down on his neck.

"Yours Fred, I promise, all yours." She threw her head back and with a groan succumbed to the sensation, he followed moments after, falling out of her but holding her against the wall, his head buried in her neck.

It took her a moment to register the wet feeling on her shoulder and then she understood he was crying, refusing to look at her as he held their naked forms in place, his body shaking with exhaustion.

"Fred," she sunk out of his hold her legs still shaky and weak. She put her hand under his chin and tilted his head up, then reached up and kissed him on his cheeks and his eyelids and finally his lips. "I'm yours Fred, not for five years, not for ten, forever. I'm yours forever."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He choked back a sob, pulling away, "You were right, I'm a pig."

She reached for him, but he shirked away from her touch. "I was awful to do that to you. Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, she ached but in a deliciously satisfying way.

He reached for her then, pulling her flush against him, "Forgive me."

"Fred I meant what I said, I'm yours. Not Ron's, or Viktor's or anyone else's, only yours."

He nodded, "I was bloody stupid. I just, I love you so much and I don't know how to tell you. Everything happened so fast, and now we're here and Viktor's staring at you and you're smiling back. I've never been jealous before."

She laughed, "Fred Weasley, jealous? Over little old me?"

"Don't do that, don't put yourself down."

She yawned, "Fred, let's go to bed now."

He nodded his ascent and the two climbed into the impossibly large bed, wrapping up in each other's arms.

"I'm yours too love, forever."

Hermione smiled, "I love you."

Only a few doors down the hall Viktor succumbed to a fitful sleep, the image of the two haunting him. He could only imagine what Hermione had come to him for.

* * *

Ginny was released early the next morning with a prescription for a mild sedative draught and orders to take things easy for the next few days.

The couple was quiet as they floo'd back to Grimmuald Place, once home Ginny made her way up to their room without a word. Harry followed close behind making sure she was settled in bed before sitting tentatively next to her.

He reached for her hand, "Gin I'm sorry."

Her eyes were hollow, "Harry please owl the Harpies and tell them I won't be back for practice until next week."

He nodded, "Ok love."

A knock on the door saved them from further conversation.

"That must be your mum. Should I send her up?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes I s'pose I can't avoid it forever." She let out a pained laugh, and Harry forced his own, before exiting to retrieve Mrs. Weasley.

As soon as he opened the door, Molly Weasley rushed past her son-in-law, almost running up the stairs and slamming the bedroom door behind her, leaving Harry quite alone with his thoughts.

He scribbled off a quick letter to the coach of the Harpies, citing personal reasons for Ginny's absence from practice and then retired to his office, books still covering his desk, open to various pieces on Rila monastery, the magic fountain and Svetkova's ancestors.

The monks had been kind enough to let him bring some of their prized volumes home with him, so that he could continue he research in the comfort of his own home. The monastery was no place for a newlywed.

Mrs. Weasley's voice was a faint murmur from above, stopping intermittently for what he assumed was Ginny's response. He sighed, at least she was talking to someone then. She hadn't said a word to him since she had first heard the news.

The healers had been unsure of the cause of her miscarriage, guessing at either age or stress. They had assured the couple that there was no reason to speculate that this would happen again. Ginny was in all respects healthy and capable of bearing a child. Until then they had prescribed her a birth control potion, advising her to cease quidditch when they decided to start a family.

Harry had taken the news as it had come, fielding questions from their family while inquiring their healer about his various concerns. Ginny was uncharacteristically quiet throughout the proceedings, allowing Harry to take control of the situation.

Her silence was almost a relief to him, he still couldn't find the words to say to comfort his wife, he couldn't even comfort himself.

He sank down into his desk chair, his heading falling back to stare up at the ceiling. A baby; he hadn't even thought it was a possibility. Sure, he and Ron had discussed it over a lunch a few weeks before. Ron had been sure Patricia and himself would start soon, but Harry had dismissed the idea, knowing Ginny was far too focused on her career.

He had almost sunk into sleep when he heard a tap at the window, he let in the tawny owl but it flew right past him, up the stairs and to the bedroom door where it pecked incessantly until Molly opened the door. She read over the note twice and then promptly let out a shriek, "Fleur's gone into labor."

* * *

For the second time in the week, the entire Weasley family congregated in the lobby of St. Mungo's, noticeable absences being Ginny and Harry and Fred and Hermione.

Fleur had been in labor for nearly four hours and Bill would appear intermittently to keep the bunch updated on where they stood. Nearing the sixth hour Fred announced that the healer expected it would only be a few more pushes and then with his mother at his side returned to the room.

Angelina was only three months along, her due date having been set at January 3rd, 2000, rested her hand on her slightly protruding stomach. She smiled at George who had taken on a sickly pallor at all the commotion.

"You're looking awfully peaky George." She teased, nudging him out of his stupor.

He turned to her, still stricken, "I didn't know it took this long."

She just laughed, her eyes drifting over to an equally scared looking Charlie, his girlfriend trying to comfort him as he mumbled incoherent statements. Fleur's screams could be easily heard through the door.

All at once, the screaming stopped and Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway, "I have a granddaughter!"

"Can we see her?"

Molly nodded, "Three at time, Arthur you come first with me, the rest of you settle it amongst yourselves."

Each group took their turn, oohing and ahhing over the little baby and pronouncing her the most beautiful baby in the world. She had a little tuft of strawberry blonde hair and sprinkling of freckles covered her face, an infant replica of her mothers.

Victoire Weasley was an exceptional baby. She slept peacefully in her father's arm, one hand wrapped around his pinky not a care in the world. For his part Bill was every bit the doting father, his eyes had not left his daughter since she was born and he had never been prouder.

It was nearly midnight when they headed home, leaving Fleur and Bill to get some rest and marvel over their new addition.

Bill perched himself on the edge of Fleur's bed, placing the baby in her arms as he gazed down lovingly at the too. "She's perfect."

Fleur smiled up at her husband, cuddling the infant up to her chest.

* * *

Hermione woke early the next morning, placing a soft kiss on Fred's forward before slipping out of bed and dressing in the dark. She found Viktor in his library, bent over his books.

"Good morning," she greeted, alerting him to her presence as she sat across from him, "what are you reading?"

He looked up and smiled, "It is a diary of my mothers, from when she vas very young. Hermione, why haff you come here?"

"I need you to help me find the fountain. You were his very best friend Viktor; I know he told you where it was."

Viktor sighed, setting down the book, "I thought that this might haff been vhy you came back."

"Please help me."

"This is not about Malvir is it?"

Hermione shook her head, feeling a bit ashamed, "No… it's for more personal reasons."

"Are you sick?"

She shook her head.

"Then you're husband?"

"His brother and his wife are having, conception problems, and Ginny and Harry just had a miscarriage. Bill was bite by Fenrir Greyback, and Charlie…" She trailed off, "I want to fix the broken pieces of them Viktor. They are my family now."

He nodded, "Then I vill help you, but I haff to warn you – the fountain may not truly be magical."

"It worked for the sisters didn't it?"

He smiled, "The wonders of faith."

"No! Faith isn't good enough. There is more to this fountain, your friend knew it and you know it. How did you grow so wise about this Viktor?"

A strange look crossed his face then; he lightly tapped his fingers against one another as he contemplated his answer. "It is difficult. The sons of Amata are vell known to those vho still remember the fountain of fair fortune. But then, does no one vonder after the other two? Surely they had families too."

"You. Viktor you're the descendant of one of them, but which one?"

He winked at her, "If you figure it out then I vill help you."

Hermione Granger, no Hermione Weasley, never backed down from a challenge.

"Deal."

* * *

Hermione had expected their trip to take a few days, but Viktor had informed her shortly after their discussion that he was leaving within a day's time for the quidditch season and she could owl him when she figured out his little game. Seeing no other reason, save a nice holiday, for saying in Bozhentsi, the two were off the very same day.

Spending time, no matter how brief, in Viktor's home made the couple long for a home of their own. Even Fred was ready to admit that the flat was not suited to married life.

He had insisted they go real estate shopping right away, but Hermione had other plans, whisking them off to his mothers where Bill and Fleur were spending a few nights to glean some advice from Molly's many years of child rearing.

Like the rest of the family, the two were positively enchanted by their niece.

"I reckon she looks a bit like me then." Fred commented; the infant perched in his arms as he stared nervously down at her. Being on the younger side of the Weasley brood, he had never held a baby and was quite afraid of dropping her.

The others laughed at his statement, "Got something to tell me Fleur?" Bill teased his wife, kissing her temple.

They seemed at peace together, their daughter only completing the little family they had already established. It was a far cry from how Hermione was sure Ginny and Harry were, she made a mental note to visit the young girl promptly.

"Want to hold her 'Mione?" Fred offered the baby to his wife, smirking when she shrunk away.

She shook her head vigorously, "Oh no, I don't think that is a very good idea. I'm not very good with babies."

Fleur smiled at the younger girl, a genuine smile, not the condescending one of their time together during the triwizard tournament, "You'll be natural, you're a born mother."

This only caused Fred to laugh harder, receiving a glare from his wife and a kick in the ankle from his mother who was thoroughly enjoying having her family surround her once again.

"Oi, watch it mum! Want me to drop the princess?"

"Go on Hermione, I dropped Ron loads of time when he was first born." Bill winked at the girl, finally convincing her to take the infant in her hands.

Fleur was in fact right, Victoire fit snug in Hermione's arms as if she had been holding babies all her life. The little girl stared up at her adoringly, curling her petite hand around Hermione's pinky finger.

Fred felt himself swell with pride, "Perfect." She smiled up at him and he thought he might burst at the sensation.

They would need to a have a child he decided, and soon.

* * *

It seemed no law or decree could keep Hogwarts students and even some older witches and wizards from indulging in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. George would have regretted giving Fred the days off if it wasn't for the fact that Angelina had taken off from ministry for the few days to help him.

The two worked well together. Angelina had always had a mischievous streak and it came alive when she worked alongside him. George had commented more than once that she was almost as good as Fred was, if only she looked like him too – he immediately reneged that statement.

"George its nearly one, close for half an hour so we can eat."

George was almost fanatical about his work, he would take no breaks if his body allowed it, but the look on his pregnant wife's face was too hard to say no to.

He flipped the sign on the door then followed her into the back for the sandwiches she had packed that morning.

"Feeling alright love?"

Angelina smiled biting into a sandwich and nodding.

They had a simpler love then the others. Their fights were minor and they went well together, they didn't have the awkwardness of Ron and Patricia or the passion of Fred and Hermione. They were a bit like Ginny and Harry, happy in love, but probably not to the same intensity.

"I love you George."

George smiled, "You too Ang."

Their love was simple and so he didn't feel guilty for loving another.


	9. Chapter 9

**Expectations, Truths and the Tale of** **Beedle the Bard**

**Chapter Nine**

The house or mansion rather, was a monstrosity. A winding driveway with a gated entrance, huge stone lions on either side, lead to house, white stone with gold window treatments. The inside was even worse, all plush red carpets and over the top gold fixtures.

"Fred, I cannot live in this house!" Hermione whisper yelled, a skill all her own.

The realtor was oblivious to her horrified look, rambling on about the elegance of the foyer with its gold fountain and portraits of the former owners. The whole thing amused Fred, knowing full will the gaudy mansion was not to his wife's taste.

"Shall we head to the second level then?" The realtor Henry Tompkins, a wizard out of America, nearly fifty and dressed in an over the top red velvet three-piece suit. He looked like he should be employed at WWW instead of selling houses.

Hermione shook her head, "Uh no, I don't think that will be necessary. Are there any other, houses?"

The man look dismayed, "Oh well yes, there's one more. Please take my arm and I will apparate us there."

The couple nodded, Hermione visibly relieved and took either pro-offered arm as they spun into darkness. They landed shakily in what Hermione recognized as Bayswater, only a short distance from her childhood home.

Bayswater, located in the west of London, in the city of Westminster, was a multicultural neighborhood, home to many foreigners. It boasted Georgian style flat buildings with lovely terraces and various gardens.

The particular building they stood before was a five story white building, pleasing to the eye. Hermione squeezed Fred's hand, "it's perfect," she whispered to him.

Tompkins led them to the second floor, and a spacious flat. The kitchen and the living room were open and airy, all white and light wood, facing the street below. He led them to the back where three bedrooms and a bathroom looked over the garden that the building encased.

"Do you like it?" Fred turned to Hermione, knowing already what her answer would be.

She nodded earnestly, at a loss of words; she was already decorating the flat in her mind.

"Well Mr. Tompkins, we'll take it."

* * *

It had been over a month since Ginny's miscarriage and August was ending, the air had a slight chill to it. Hermione had stopped by to visit her several times but her quidditch had resumed and she always seemed to find an excuse not to talk.

Harry and Ginny had been notably absent from most family gatherings that summer, including a joint birthday party for Fleur's twenty-second and Percy's twenty-third birthday. They hadn't even celebrated their own birthdays.

Hermione understood Ginny was a private person and didn't want to others to see her in pain, but her heart ached for her friend and sister.

George was throwing a house warming party for Fred and Hermione at the end of the week and Hermione had decided to invite Ginny herself, which is why she found herself on the stoop of Grimmuald Place, her knocks reverberating on the heavy wooden door.

Harry answered the door, a pained smile crossing his face, "Hey Hermione." He hugged his friend and ushered her in, "Ginny's in the sitting room. I just bought a TV and she's taken a liking to it."

Hermione smiled and waited until he disappeared back up the stairs before finding Ginny. The younger girl was sitting in an armchair, her knees pulled up to her chest, a muggle soap opera playing on the new TV in front of her.

"Hey Gin," Hermione smiled as she turned, sitting down on the couch next to her.

Ginny smiled the first real smile Hermione had seen on her face in a long time. "Hermione, how are you?"

"I'm good, I came to see you. It's been a while."

Ginny nodded, "I know. I just needed some time, we both just needed time. It's better though."

"Are you sure Gin? I can't even imagine how hard this summer has been for both of you."

Ginny smiled a far away smile, running her hands through her hair and pulling it up into a high ponytail, a shock of red against her pale white skin.

"It was hard, it is hard. But we can't go back and change it and we can't dwell on it. We're going to be great parents when our time comes. How about you and Fred? Is my brother treating you well?"

Hermione smiled, "You know your brother Ginny. He gets on my very last nerve, but I love him."

"I thought you might say that. Ron was by a few days ago, with Patricia. She said you two have stars in your eyes when you look at each other." Ginny laughed, "Poor girl, I don't see many stars in _her_ future. She and Ron get on well enough, but he's indifferent. Ron never was very good with feelings."

Hermione laughed along with the girl, "No, if I remember correctly I once told Ron he had the emotional range of a teaspoon."

"You always gave him too much credit."

The two continued their meaningless banter, oblivious to Harry standing just outside the door, smiling at the sound of Ginny's laughter.

He smiled to himself; it wasn't the first time Hermione had pulled one of them out of despair.

* * *

He was on edge, he tried not to be but he felt a fight around the corner. There was only a few hours left until their house warming party and Hermione had seemed excited all week, but he couldn't stop thinking about it.

That night at Viktor's.

He had needed her so badly, needed to make her his and it was silly because he already knew she was going to be there forever. But things seemed almost too simple; they didn't fight much at all.

Mostly they just had a lot of sex, and picked at one another. He couldn't help but think about her and Ron. They had fought more then they got along, but they stayed together. They loved each other so much that they would rather fight with each other then get along with someone else. They would still be fighting if not for this stupid law.

He was afraid to fight with her, afraid that it would be the straw that broke the camels back so to speak. The law stipulated they couldn't divorce just then, but five years would eventually roll around and at the rate, they were going she would be pregnant in no time. And then he would be all alone.

Sometimes he wanted to scream at the person staring back at him from the mirror, throttle his pale white neck. This wasn't who he was. He joked, laughed, and was in general a good time. He didn't over think things, especially not things with _girls. _

But Hermione wasn't just a girl, she was his wife. More than that, he was head over heels in love with her. Before he hadn't seen himself as the marrying type. Going so far as to tell his mother that marriage was an idea of cavemen who only lived about twenty-five years, five of them in marriage, so clearly marriage wasn't meant to last forever. That had lead to quite a row if he remembered correctly.

She was always home when he got there after work, now that they had moved he often found her fixing up whatever room of the flat was next on the list. She would put on an old t-shirt of his and a pair of running shorts and set about her work, not hearing him until he was right behind her breathing on her neck.

They had christened almost every room in the house because of this and he got a sick satisfaction out of knowing she had done things for him that Ron couldn't even dream of. He had mentioned it the day before, without thinking of course, she had been on her knees in front of him, a position he had never thought he would see her in, and he let it slip. She had pulled away shocked, wiping her mouth and leaving the room without a word. He should have gone after her but he didn't want the fight.

Later when he was setting out dinner, he did most of the cooking, she had come up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing a light trail along his spine. "I love you."

It was all she needed to say at the moment, all he needed to hear, but she hadn't forgotten. That much he was sure of.

He had left work early; he had made it a habit, and was tidying up the house so that Hermione wouldn't have as much to do when she returned from work. He looked at the clock, half past three; she would be home any time now.

He heard the door unlock in the front of the flat and waited expectantly, a minute later she was through the kitchen door and in his arms, planting a kiss on his cheek. "You cleaned!"

He beamed down at her, "I figured it might help a bit. Mum said she would take care of the food tonight, I didn't think you'd mind."

She nodded, surveying the sparklingly clean kitchen. "Who's coming tonight?"

George was in charge of most things party related, as it had been his idea. A relief as Fred had skived off a lot of work the past few months and Hermione was over her head in work as well.

"Um, the family of course. Lee and Katie, not really sure who else. I don't think it'll be so much a proper dinner as a drop in event."

Hermione nodded, she didn't have much experience with either type of party.

"There's a bath drawn for you love, so go get ready and let me finish this."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you Fred."

He leaned down to kiss her but she was gone down the hallway. He sighed, she had certainly not forgotten about it.

* * *

By the time, she had dressed and set her hair in an upswept bun the first guests had arrived, George and Angelina.

They looked rather smart, Angelina in a white pantsuit and blue dress shirt that complimented her skin marvelously and George in grey dress paints and a blue button down.

They exchanged pleasantries then the four went into the sitting room, Fred pouring wine for himself, George and Hermione and water for Angelina whose stomach had taken on a nice curve.

It was all very grown-up. The rest of the guests arrived soon after and everyone lapsed into small talk, discussing how lovely the new flat was and fawning over Victoire.

Hermione sat off by herself, taking swigs whether then sips of her wine as she watched the others. Fred and Ron were in the opposite corner, in a rowdy conversation with Charlie, his girlfriend sitting by quietly.

There was tension between them; that much she could see. She had briefly thought of telling Fred about their interaction before the wedding, the night they had spent together. But as innocent as it was, she knew he wouldn't understand, his comment the day before had only reaffirmed that.

It had stung when he first said it, she was his wife after all and he treated her like she was a common whore, joking while she was on her knees in front of him.

She had, to her regret, compared him to Ron, building up an unrealistic version of Ron in her head. He would never have said that she assured herself as she sat in her office, stung by his comment. It hadn't taken her long to realize it had come out of insecurity.

"Sitting alone at your own party?"

She looked up at Ginny's smiling face, she hadn't seen them arrive.

Hermione shrugged, "Just thinking. Its funny how everything turned out isn't it? When did we become grown-ups?"

Ginny laughed, "You've got me there. I still don't feel like it most of the time. Then again I did just turn eighteen so I guess I can still be a kid for a bit."

"Can you believe it will be the first of September tomorrow? I feel like we just got married yesterday."

"The two of you are good together Hermione, if that's what you want to ask. Something's been bothering you all night, I've been watching. Stop doubting it, you are allowed to love someone who isn't Ron."'

Hermione's smile faltered as she struggled to keep her composure.

"Let's go out on the balcony for a bit Hermione." Ginny suggested, leading her friend out of the room before anyone noticed her obvious distress. "Talk to me Hermione."

Hermione leaned against the stone balcony, "I don't think about Ron, as hard as it is to believe, most days I don't think about anything but Fred. It's hard not to. But he thinks about him, he thinks about him all the time. I think he compares himself to Ron, I don't know why. I tell him I love him a thousand times a day, when that doesn't work I show him."

"This sounds like Fred's problem, you can't do anymore until he comes to you about it. Like you said before, as weird as it is, we're grown-ups now and he needs to start acting like it."

Hermione nodded, closing her eyes as she shivered involuntarily, there was a light breeze that night and she hadn't put anything on over her dress before coming outside.

"Wanna head back in then?"

She shook her head, "No, you go ahead Gin; I just want to enjoy the fresh air for a minute more."

Ginny nodded and disappeared back inside.

Her hair was beginning to blow out of the neat bun she had set it in, but she didn't much care. She could hear the others talking inside. Angelina was gushing over her pregnancy with Patricia and Fleur and Percy was boring the others to death with talk about his work.

She wondered who Fred was listening to, or if he was off somewhere planning something devious with George, she doubted those two would ever fully grow-up.

Even with her eyes closed, she sensed his presence of the balcony.

"Hi Ron, are you enjoying yourself?" She opened her eyes to look at him, raising her eyebrow sardonically at his red face. Clearly he had had a glass of wine too many.

"Watcha' doing out here?"

"Getting some air, same as you I guess."

"Angelina's giving Patricia ideas, she looks like she's about to jump me in front of Mum." He laughed, clearly too drunk to be embarrassed.

She smiled, "You always wanted a big family Ron."

"Fred wants more kids than I do."

"I think four will do for us just fine."

"Four boys? Sure you can handle that?"

"Who said they'll all be boys?" She asked, although she knew they would.

"You married a Weasley Hermione."

"As if I could forget."

"Are you happy Hermione?"

She nodded, "Yes. I feel like this was the way it was always meant to be you know?"

He thought for a minute, shrugging and shoving his hands in his pockets, "S'pose so? Whadd'ya says we head back in for a shot or two?"

Hermione laughed as he wobbled drunkenly, "Ok, lead the way."

Inside Hermione found the boys surrounding the kitchen table, out of Mrs. Weasley's site, doing shots of muggle vodka and laughing at one of the twin's jokes.

Fred was fairly sloshed at this point and pulled Hermione down on his lap; he smiled victoriously over her shoulder when she sunk back into him comfortably.

The boys were discussing a quidditch match from the week before, but Fred seemed more interested in the woman on his lap, his hands tracing patterns on her upper thighs, pushing the skirt of her dress up under the table.

In a normal state of mind, she would have stopped him, but it felt good and for once, she didn't feel like being sensible.

His hands were further up now, rubbing against her knickers, his breath ragged against her back. She tried to speak but her voice was caught in her throat.

He pulled his hand away slowly, teasing her, leaving her wanting more – he was too damn good at that she thought.

"Hermione you look a bit flushed," Charlie, teased with a wink, clearly aware of what was going on under the table.

She blushed, turning a darker shade of red when Fred whispered, just wait in her ear.

It was his way of avoiding a fight. She had realized that much by now, but she wanted to avoid the fight too.

The night ended quickly once the liquor was gone, half of it poured down the drain by an outraged Mrs. Weasley. She ushered the drunken guest's home as her husband slinked behind, begrudgingly giving up his gin and tonic.

Eventually Fred and Hermione were alone; he stretched out on their new sofa while she attempted to do some cleaning before retiring to bed.

Cleaning was not the easiest of tasks when drunk she soon realized. She had attempted to clean up the kitchen table, but three broken wine glasses and a bad cut on her thumb later, she decided to leave well enough be.

She felt light headed at the sight of blood gushing from the aforementioned finger and decided to sit for a moment to ease the spinning in her head. Apparently, she sat there longer then she had thought because Fred appeared in the kitchen looking quite concerned.

"Hermione, what happened love?"

She held out her hand tearfully, a very un-Hermione-like pout appearing on her face. He took the wounded limb in his hands and examined it, "That's deep. Lemme fix it, I know a pretty good spell for stitches."

"I don't think so, not while you're drunk." She shook her head, trying unsuccessfully to pull her hand away.

Fred held tighter, "I'm not that drunk, come on 'Mione, lemme help you, I'm your husband after all."

"Fred, please…"

He didn't listen, too busy trying to remember the spell, finally he muttered out a spell and swished his hand, perhaps a little too boldly for a minute later a ripping pain spread throughout Hermione's entire body, her cut worsening by the minute.

Her tears were real now, washing down her face as she held the aching digit, trying to stem the bleeding. Fred looked horrified.

"Fred, it hurts!"

With another swish of his wand Fred fixed his mistake, staring pleased at the finger until he realized she was still crying.

"Hermione I'm sorry."

"I told you not to and you didn't listen!"

"I said I'm sorry! What more do you want?"

"Even Ron wouldn't have been so stupid."

Ignoring his stunned expression, Hermione stood up, brushing past him only stopping to say, "Don't come to bed tonight."

* * *

It had been two weeks since their fight and their stalemate had yet to be broken. Fred refused to speak to her, still too hurt by her statement and Hermione had her wounded finger to remind her of his immaturity. Neither much felt like being the first to break down and apologize.

Their fight had given Hermione a chance to work on Viktor's little riddle. She had contemplated simply guessing, she had a 50% chance of being right after all. At last, she decided that wasn't the wisest way to go about something so important to her and instead devoted her lunch break and hours after work to figuring things out.

She kept the door to her office closed and locked and Fred hadn't knocked once.

Looking at the door she sighed, she was sick of it. They should've faced this two weeks ago when it happened. Now they were both too far into it to speak up.

She could hear him moving about in the room next to her, their bedroom, he had brought some work home and set it up in there, not asking her if it was ok.

Frustrated she slammed her fists against her desk, sending a vibration through the polished wood. Her eyes stung with tears and she felt like breaking down at that point.

"Goddamn you Fred."

She wanted him to come to her, apologize, ask about her hand, anything. She would rather fight with him then have this hanging over them.

_Knock, knock._ "Can I come in?"

She stood, anxious at how quickly her wish had been granted, and unlocked the door, letting him in.

He stood before her, head hung low his hair in his eyes, hands shoved in his pockets as he slouched in embarrassment or sadness, she wasn't sure.

"I'm gonna go stay at the flat over the shop for a bit, just until we get things figured out."

"What?"

He was leaving her.

"I just think it's for the best."

"So you're leaving me."

"Hermione that isn't what I said, its temporary. Until we sort this mess out."

Her voice turned cold, a stony expression set on her face, "Then go, get out of here."

She slammed the door closed, leaning against it, and waiting until she heard him pad down the hallway before sinking to the floor in silent, choked sobs.

He had really left her. The tears came quickly then, wracking her body with sobs as she tried to hold it together so he wouldn't hear her. She hadn't seen this coming.

She should have run after him immediately, made him stay, made him realize how important he was to her, how much she loved him. Instead she stayed locked in her office.

* * *

The entire Weasley family agreed something had to be done about Hermione and Fred's current predicament. Thanks to George's rather large mouth, the news of their fight had spread quickly to the rest of the family.

Molly, god bless her soul, had insisted on a family dinner that weekend, hoping the two would show up and realize how important they were to one another, repairing whatever was broken immediately.

It wasn't that simple. Fred had showed up, hangdog expression on his face and ready to apologize, but Hermione had sent a note of regret, citing too much work as her reason for not being able to make it. This had served as yet another reason for Fred to be pissed off, reaffirming his decision to move back into the flat above the shop.

He hated it as much as he didn't want to admit it. Fred was always stubborn, but being stuck in that flat night after night was killing him. They had spent the first nights of their marriage in that house, fighting and kissing and cooking and shagging up against any available surface. He had first learned to love her in that flat.

He should have never left, he should have gone back when he did, but instead he let the month of September come to a close, and Hermione's birthday had passed. Originally, he had planned to take her away for the weekend, but their fight had squashed that idea. Instead, he sent a card, asking her to come see him, she had not responded.

George had told him one day at work that Ron had been going to see Hermione and bring her dinner. Fred wanted to be angry at this but he was glad someone was looking after her, and sickly enough he was glad that she was doing as bad as he was.

His mother had said more than once he was getting too thin, apparently forgetting he had always been thin, and sent a casserole over nightly. He now had more casseroles than could fit in his refrigerator. It was driving him a bit mad.

"Go talk to her mate, you're driving us all up the wall. And I want to rent this flat out, I could use the money, I got a baby on the way ya know."

The two had just closed down the shop and were working on some products in the back, Fred in his usual surly mood, breaking nearly everything he could reach.

Fred glared at his brother, dropping the combustible wands he had been working on. "I think Ron is taking care of her just fine."

"Oi, come off it, she's your wife, not Ron's. He's her bloody friend."

Fred snorted, for the next four and a half years anyways."

"No sex is not doing you well."

"Sod off."

"If not for your own well-being, do it for the sake of your magic. The ministry catches wind of this and you can expect a visit pretty damn quick."

"It's her own fault, I tried to help her and she threw it in my face."

George had heard the story multiple times and was getting sick of Fred's sob story. Was it right of her to throw Ron in his face, no, but she was hurt and drunk. Fred had said a million stupid things while hurt and drunk.

"Fine, then lets head to the pub. I could use a drink or two."

* * *

Four hours and more drinks then he could count later Fred found himself on the stoop of their flat, pounding on the door and crying out "Hermione!"

He was sure the neighbors weren't big fans of him at this point, but in his drunken state, this seemed to be the best way to go about things.

When she finally opened the door, Fred nearly broke his nose falling into the front hallway. She scoffed in disgust, yanking him upright.

"Be quiet, I like living here and I don't fancy numerous complaints tomorrow morning."

Fred leaned against the door, slamming it shut, "I'm sorry."

"Don't –"

She was cut off by his sobs, "Just let me stay. You don't have to touch me, I'll sleep right here. Just let me stay."

"Why did you leave?"

"I didn't know, just let me –"

Hermione grabbed him to her, leaning up to kiss him; the stench of alcohol on his breath didn't stop her.

"Come home Fred, stay with me, be with me, love me."

"I do love you."

She helped him down the hallway, putting him into bed and pulling the covers over him, he pulled her in next to him, in the little spot left on his side, holding her close.

Their problems were far from fixed; the morning would bring more of the same. Nothing was solved but for now, she just wanted the safety and warmth of his arms.

"Don't ever leave me 'Mione, you can't ever leave me. Please."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for your kind reviews; it rea****lly encourages me to keep going because frankly writing multi-chapter stories makes me very sick of my own writing style. I've read this story over fifty times I would guess and every time I pick something new out of it that I wish I hadn't said, etc. By the time I get one chapter done I've picked apart the entire thing and convinced myself it's a rubbish story. So needless to say the reviews that follow brighten my spirits enough to convince me to do it again. I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's a bit longer than the rest!**

* * *

**Expectations, Truths and the Tale of** **Beedle the Bard**

**Chapter Ten**

_Saturday, October 9, 1999_

Fred woke with a pounding headache and a cold sweat all over his body. The room was dark and he couldn't locate the time, no clocks present. He sighed, the events of the night before washing over him as he groaned in disgust.

There was a rustling outside the door and then it opened, flooding the harsh light of the hall onto his face. He shielded his face with his hand.

"I brought you some toast and a cuppa' tea. Thought it might help your stomach a bit," she shook a little bottle, "and a hangover potion."

"What time is it?"

"Nearly two."

"In the afternoon!?"

She set the tray on the nightstand next to him, "Yes, don't worry, I owled George."

He ate in silence, thankful for the tea and especially the potion. He felt the relief from it immediately, his headache subsiding and his stomach settling.

"I can wash your clothes if you'd like, most of your stuff is still here so you can grab something if you need to be somewhere." She felt weird talking to him so civilly after weeks of not speaking at all. It was like he was a guest in their home, not her husband.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, resting his head in his hands, "I have nowhere to be."

She nodded, "Ok, well take your time then."

"I want to stay Hermione."

She sighed, "I don't know about that Fred."

"Why not?"

"Because you left me! Because you walked out on us without even trying to make things work. You left over nothing." Her voice was rising as she spoke, her face flushing with anger. Fred thought she had never looked more beautiful but didn't dare say it.

"You throw my bloody brother in my face every chance you get! Enough Hermione, I understand, Ron is perfect, Ron is your one true love, Ron is your soul mate, but fuck it because for the next five years you're stuck with me whether you like it or not! So I would appreciate not having to hear about how much better my prick of a brother is at every turn!"

Tears stung her eyes at his outburst, "Ron is my friend and yes I do love him, but I love you too. You left me Fred, you didn't even try to fight for me, you just up and left."

He stood up in the process bringing their bodies even closer together, "I didn't leave you, I just took a break, I wanted to work things out."

"We're married Fred, you don't get breaks, you can't up and leave when things get tough. Grow up."

"And you're just so bloody perfect aren't you? Helped defeat Voldemort and save the world as we know it before you turned twenty, aren't you something special."

"That's mean Fred."

"Well people aren't perfect Hermione, sometimes we're mean, sometimes we get angry and we make stupid decisions. We can't all be like you."

"I never asked you to be perfect; I just wanted you to stay."

"Well you never asked me to do that either."

Hermione turned away from him, her body deflating with defeat, "I'm going to go clean up the kitchen, I'll let you get dressed."

Fred watched her walk out of the room, he should have stopped her, but he was sick of fighting, he just wanted a minute of quiet to recollect his thoughts and decide what to do.

He walked to their closet and opened the door; the clothes he had not taken with him were hung neatly on his side just as he had left them. He pulled a pair of jeans from the drawer below and a navy blue Puddlemere United t-shirt. When he finished dressing he went to the bathroom, his toothbrush and cologne still on his shelf, he had bought new ones when he moved out.

By the time he finished the gnawing feeling in his stomach had turned into an intense ache. Stopping by the room to grab his empty tray he made his way down the hall to the kitchen. She was standing by the sink, her back to him, the water was running but she wasn't doing dishes.

_RonandHermione, RonandHermione_, it sounded so perfect together, like one entity. Not for them though, it was Fred - and Hermione, tacked on like an afterthought. It had always been _FredandGeorge_, adding another name to his own felt foreign and strange.

She must have sensed his presence for she turned abruptly and took the tray out of his hands, scuttling back over to the sink to clean off the dishes. He watched her cleaning with semi-vengeance, scrubbing the plates so hard her knuckles were white.

"Hermione…"

"What?" She didn't turn, refusing to look up from her task, but she knew if he saw the tears in her eyes, she would lose it completely.

"You were right, I made this mess. I shouldn't have left; I don't know what I was thinking."

"You know your mother sent me a howler."

"She did what!?"

Hermione laughed sarcastically, "Yes telling me how hard I was being on you and how wrong I was to kick you out. Funny how if anything goes wrong it's blamed on me, of course you could never do anything wrong, could you Fred? Not in their eyes anyway."

"George is on your side, he says I'm being a bloody git."

"You _are_ a bloody git."

He sighed, "I'm beginning to realize that. Can we talk, we don't have to stay here, we can go for a walk somewhere, Hounslow maybe, walk around a bit, maybe get a bite to eat somewhere."

"Ok, let me go change."

Fred waited for her in the front hall, pulling on his jacket, a black coat Hermione had bought him for the fall, he hadn't taken it with him when he left and she had not moved it from its spot on the hook next to the door.

She finally reappeared, clad in dark jeans, a grey v-neck shirt and a white zip-up sweater, her hair hanging loose.

"You look beautiful," he commented, receiving an eye roll in return.

They walked the streets of Bayswater in silence, passing the Ket Kat restaurant, one of Fred's favorites, before reaching the only suitable apparition point in the area. They apparated separately landing softly in Hounslow Heath. It was beautiful this time of year, right before winter set in, if not a slight bit colder than Bayswater.

"We can walk towards town if you'd like."

She nodded, "That's fine."

The two walked in awkward silence, huddled close together to fend off the wind.

"Ron's been by a few times George said, that's good."

"Do you really mean that or are you trying to ask what happened when he was over?"

"A bit of both I s'pose."

She frowned at this, pulling up the hood of her zip-up, "He brought me food and kept me company, same as Harry. They're my best friends you know."

"I know."

"So how do you think we're going to fix this?"

"I was hoping we could agree to pretend it never happened."

"Real mature Fred."

"Yeah, didn't think that one would go over so well."

She sighed, pulling her sweater closer around her body and wrapping her arms around herself for warmth. They town was appearing in the distance, they would be there within the next ten minutes.

Fred put his arm around her without thinking about it, pulling her closer for warmth, she didn't object to it.

"Please let me come home Hermione. I'll do whatever it takes; I just need to come home." He pleaded with her, hoping she would agree.

"Are you going to get over this if I do? I can't live the rest of my life with this going on between us. I married you Fred; I plan on staying married to you. That has to be enough."

"So you don't plan on leaving me first chance you get?"

Hermione stopped walking, pulling him by the arm so that they were facing one another, "Fred, listen to me, I choose you, good or bad, I choose you forever. Ron is my best friend, he has been since my first year at Hogwarts, and he's your brother, he's in my life unconditionally. You have to accept that if you want this to work."

"It's hard Hermione."

"You don't think I don't have a hard time seeing Angelina everywhere? I like her, quite a lot actually, but she's everywhere and I know you had a past. I was never with Ron the way you were with her, and who knows how many other girls."

"Five. But I didn't love them, you loved Ron."

"Who were they?"

"Angelina, you know that, Alicia, then this girl Marcie from the year before me, Madame Rosmerta and, uh, well, Luna."

"Luna?"

"Don't look at me like that. I know she's a bit young, it was right around last Christmas. She was back from school and she kept following George and I around, finally we decided one of us was gonna have to give it to her."

"Lovely."

He was frustrated with himself, he hadn't meant to put it like that, "I didn't mean it that way Hermione. She asked me to."

Hermione studied her hands, "Was she very good?"

He shrugged, "The same as the rest I guess."

"And what about me?"

"You're nothing like them Hermione."

"Oh."

He placed his hand under her chin, lifting her head up, "Hey, hey, look at me. I didn't mean it like that Hermione. They are nothing, _nothing_, compared to you."

"Thank you."

"Can I ask you a question now?"

She nodded.

"What did you and Ron do?"

"Fred…"

"I answered your questions Hermione, I just need to know."

She shrugged, "Not much, well, I did more than he did I suppose." She laughed, "We sound ridiculous, we're married for god's sake, why are we acting like this? We need to start acting a bit more mature, do you agree?"

He shook his head, "Hermione you're only nineteen, I just turned twenty-one, I don't care if we're married or not, we're still young and these questions are still important."

"Does it matter to you, me having been with Ron I mean?"

"A bit, he is my brother after all, but I need to let it go. I know I do Hermione. I'm trying."

"You can come home."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Yes, but everything isn't perfect Fred, we have a lot to work on."

"I know. I just want to come home."

"Good 'cause I would really like for you to."

He smiled down at her, wrapping her up in his arms and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Fred?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me for real?"

"Gladly."

* * *

The auror program had just started "hell week" – from Sunday to Friday they would be away from their families completing yet another task in their training regime. Harry and Ron were joined by a senior auror and their training auror and had set out into the woods early Sunday morning.

That night they set up tents in a small clearing, practicing setting all the necessary charms before retiring to their respective tents. Ron and Harry were sharing one.

It was still early and the two were eating sandwiches Mrs. Weasley had packed for them, maps of the woods spread across the table in the cramped kitchen.

Ron finished his fourth sandwich and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Wonder how Hermione's holding up."

"Oh, she owled Ginny right before we left this morning."

"And?"

"Fred came back; they talked about things I guess. Hermione's looking for a relationship counselor."

"A what?"

"It's a muggle thing. They really want to work things out."

"Not like they have much choice."

Harry watched his friend, Ron was avoiding eye contact, instead he pretended to study the map in front of him. "She loves him Ron."

"She loves me too."

"He's her husband."

Ron nodded, "I know. And I have Patricia."

"How is she?"

He shrugged, "Tired. I found an empty vial in the rubbish bin; I think it was one of those tests, for pregnancy you know?"

"Patricia's pregnant?"

"I haven't asked her yet. If she's not, no point in asking, and if she is she can tell me when she's ready."

Harry studied Ron's face for any sort of emotion, it was void. "Do you want her to be pregnant?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

* * *

Fred had just tucked in to a plate of eggs and sausage when Hermione flitted into the kitchen, pad of paper and a pen in hand.

"I have an idea." She state, sitting across from him and pushing his plate out of the way, causing him to drop the fork he had perched before his open mouth.

"We need to make a list."

Fred was confused, Hermione was not this bubbly ever, then again, she did love lists and procedures and the like. "A list of what?"

"Five things about the other that annoys us about the other or that we will do for the other."

Fred shuttered, this did not seem like a good idea. Criticizing his wife was not high on his list of things to do, especially since he enjoyed breathing.

"Oh don't look so scared, I don't have to see it. Just make a list of five things about me that annoy you and promise yourself you'll just accept me for those things. Keep it wherever you like and I'll do the same. She ripped off a piece of paper and dropped it in front of him then bounced back out of the room.

Fred stared at the paper, if an inanimate object could mock; this piece of paper was doing a fine job of it. He looked at his plate, his appetite gone and then picked up the pen she had left and began writing.

_I won't complain when she insists on wearing those flannel pajamas Mum made her to bed, even if they are scratchy and get in the way_

_I won't ask her to turn around when we, you know, because I know she thinks its degrading to women and uncomfortable_

_I won't test the more dangerous products on her right before she has to go to work, no matter how much fun it may be_

_I won't let her see my jealousy over Ron, as long as he treats her respectably_

_When she's in her office I won't bother her for sex because I know how important books are to her_

Fred looked at his list, satisfied, he could handle those five things, and if Hermione happened to stumble across the list there wasn't anything that could put his life in jeopardy on it. Except maybe number four, but he wouldn't dwell on that. Now where to put it. His first thought was the shop, but George would die if he read it. If Hermione wanted to find it there wasn't much he could do, their flat was large but not large enough to hide something from his wife.

Finally, he folded up the list and put it in the back pocket of his brown corduroys, for now carrying it on him was his best option. He wandered down the hall to find Hermione bent over her desk, finishing last minute papers before work.

"Well I'm off to work, wouldn't want the boss to fire me," he teased, kissing her on the top of the head.

She briefly looked up, "I might stop by on my lunch hour if you won't be too busy?"

"Hermione Granger not putting in extra time on her lunch hour, I'm shocked." Fred grabbed his heart in mock surprise.

She shook her head at his antics, "That's Hermione Weasley in case you forgot."

"How could I, Mrs. Weasley?"

She leaned up and pulled him into a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck so that he couldn't pull away. He groaned into the kiss, wishing he hadn't skived off on work so much lately or else he could've taken the day off.

"Oh go on then, tell George I'll bring him lunch too."

Fred smiled appreciatively at her and then turned away and headed back down the hall.

She waited until she heard the front door shut and lock – he always locked it even though he knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself – and then transfigured the paperwork back into her own list. She read over her list of grievances, what she would be willing to put up with.

_I promise I will not act cross with Fred when he brings inventions home from the shop so long as he leaves me to my work as well._

_I will try new things in bed so that we don't end up "as boring as Neville and that poor sap that got stuck with him" because the very idea of being anything like Neville makes Fred shutter_

_I will listen when he wants to talk about the shop, quidditch and his nights at the pub with Lee and George, just like he listens when I talk about work and SPEW_

_I promise not to get angry when Fred threatens to name our child Colgate or worse, Bartholomew._

_I promise to let go of Ron for good and show Fred just how important he is to me._

She reread the list, stopping on the last one; that would be the hardest to fulfill, but that was the crux of their problems.

Looking at the clock on the wall she realized it was nearly time to leave for work. Her list wouldn't be safe in the flat, even transfigured, Fred grew up the middle of seven kids, he could find just about anything one would hide. She slipped it into her work papers, deciding her office was the best place to keep it, and then stuffed the pile in her bag, slinging it over her shoulder as she made her way down the hall to leave for work.

* * *

After work that night Fred snuck up behind Hermione were she was standing at the stove over a rather large pot of stew and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing tiny kisses down the curve of her neck, sending shivers down her spin.

"Oh Charlie, stop, Fred will be back soon."

His body stiffened notably and she twirled in his arms, grinning at him, "Oh, it's just you Fred. I suppose you will do though," she eyed him up and down winking suggestively as her hands grazed the bulge growing in his pants.

His voice was tight as she continued his ministrations, "Not. Very. Funny."

"You aren't the only one that can joke, _dear_," she whispered against his mouth, kissing him deeply, her hands tugging at his magenta robes. "You left the robes on I see."

Normally Fred left his robes at work, knowing how much Hermione hated them, and muggle clothes were more practical for travel, but he had been in a hurry to get home. "Do you mind?"

"I would much rather have them off." She had gotten them open by this point and her hands were tracing the contours of his stomach, creating a ticklish sensation against the sensitive skin.

"Right then." He shrugged out of the robes effortlessly letting them drop to the ground where they pooled around the pairs feet.

Hermione in turn buried her head in his chest; laugh loudly, her whole body shaking.

"And here I thought I was being seductive."

Hermione pulled away looking up at him, "I'm just happy that's all."

This was what she had always expected married life to be like, full of laughter and fun. She had long since accepted the bad parts of marriage, the disagreements and the jealousy, but she had seen little of this side of marriage in the past few months.

Fred had disengaged from her arms at this point and was headed down the hall to the loo, losing his shirt along the way. Hermione followed him, studying his back. He had broad shoulders and a nicely muscled back that sloped into a thin waist. His skin was pale white and littered with a countless amount of freckles. Hermione had tried counting them once, in the first few weeks of their marriage, but had stopped after one hundred. She rather enjoyed this view of Fred. He was more skinny then muscular, with no hope of ever tanning, a bit too tall for his size but not as tall as Ron or Bill. His hair was a darker red then his older brothers, a shade Hermione had quite grown to like.

"Enjoy the view love?" Fred turned in the bathroom doorway, winking at her.

She blushed, they had been married for over half a year and still Fred could embarrass her with his boldness.

"Oh hush and get in the shower, your food will be ready in a half hour or so."

* * *

Quidditch season was in full swing and Viktor had yet to hear from Hermione. He had written her once, inquiring as to whether or not she had a guess for him, but she had not responded.

Viktor was back in his flat in Sofia, the capital of Bulgaria and where their team trained. He found himself missing the quiet of Bozhentsi more than ever. The women in Sofia were too outspoken and forward in their action, not like the pretty daughters of the innkeeper, or the young girl that rented a flat in town. He missed the simplicity of country life.

He had briefly wondered if she had forgotten about his challenge, but quickly put that thought out of his head. She must be having a harder go at it then he had imagined she would. The answer was simple if she thought about it.

He secretly hoped she had decided she didn't need the fountains aid, but he had learned that Hermione did not give up on something she truly wanted.

Instead he waited for the letter to come, waited for her to figure out his riddles and force him to betray a centuries old family secret. It would, he reflected, be almost a relief to get the weight of it off his shoulders.

* * *

Kingsley held another meeting on the first of November, at the ministry this time. A circular table had been set up and Ron, Hermione, Harry, Kingsley and Denton were currently crowded around it, discussing in hushed whispers the task at hand.

It had been nearly eleven months since the Carrow's and their jailor had disappeared. Since then Harry had made as many visit to the Rila monastery as possible and groups of aurors had been set out to search the moors and hills of Wales. One group had even gone on the search for Carmella Sanguina, the famed vampire, but no leads had turned up so far.

Shacklebolt had called the meeting only hours before it occurred, having just received an owl from a friend in Wales, a Mr. Bowen, claiming to have seen the Carrow's in town just the day before.

"Bowen live in Holyhead, in a cottage near the water, he was in town doing some shopping when he claims to have seen both Carrow's ducking down an alley way. I have sent a group of aurors to investigate. However, if it was in fact the Carrow's, Svetkova's absence does not bode well for the young man. Harry I need you and Ron to head to Holyhead as soon as possible, Denton will join you."

"And what am I to do?" Hermione questioned, reminding them of her presence. She hated having nothing to do while the other three went off on the hunt; it had always been her as the third person in the past. She looked at Denton with disdain.

Shacklebolt smiled kindly at the young girl, well aware that this was not easy for her, being asked to stay put. "Have you heard anything else from Mr. Krum? Perhaps he has heard from his friend?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, nothing yet." She had considered sharing her newly acquired knowledge of Viktor's ancestry, but decided against it. Some things were better kept to oneself she decided.

"What are we s'posed to be looking for if there's aurors already in Holyhead?" Ron asked, with the exception of Denton, he was the least thrilled about being involved with this mission.

"Well Mr. Weasley, I thought that perhaps your experience, as well as Mr. Potter's, during the war might help with the task at hand. You had to hide as I understand, during that time, correct?" Ron nodded. "Then you should know better than anyone the best places to go undetected."

Harry was quiet through most of the discussions. Leaving Ginny so soon after everything that had happened was not favorable, but he was dedicated to this mission.

"Am I really needed Kingsley? I just got paperwork on the new trainees and I can hardly afford to miss a day at the office, never mind weeks." Denton was a good auror, and an upstanding man but he found himself uncomfortable around the "golden trio" – he was older than the three by a number of years but found himself feeling wholly insignificant in their presence.

"Yes Brent, you are absolutely essential to this mission. You did most of your training in Wales, did you not? I expect you to be gone within a fortnight, Hermione I need you to do some more digging. We won't meet again until your return from Wales, but expect owls."

The group dispersed quickly, using the fireplace in the room to floo to their respective homes. Hermione, Ron and Harry chose to go straight through to the fire in the Leaky Cauldron, deciding a drink was in order after such an intense meeting.

They were lucky enough to find a small table in the corner of the bar, a little crowded for three, but they squeezed well enough and momentarily a middle aged witch appeared to take their order, butterbeers and a shot of firewhiskey all around for the three.

The three had made a silent agreement not to discuss their spouses on the rare opportunities they found for just the three of them. Instead they talked about their years at Hogwarts and old friends, anything that was lighthearted and meaningless.

"Poor Professor Binns, I don't suppose he did ever really get his point across." Hermione lamented, smiling fondly over her butterbeer.

Ron scoffed at this, breaking into uncontrollable laughter at the memory of the man, so old his students worried he might turn to dust in the middle of a lesson.

"Stop laughing Ron, it isn't funny! He was a good man, a marvelous teacher."

Ron could barely choke back his laughter, "You oughta' have been paired with him Hermione. Bloody perfect for you."

This statement earned him a muffled laugh from Harry and a cuff upside the head from Hermione who was trying to appear indignant, but failing miserably.

The conversation turned to a discussion on Victoire and the group's mutual agreement that they wouldn't mind waiting a few years for a child of their own.

By midnight most of the bars patrons had vacated, stumbling off drunkenly for home or wherever else they might end up. The three had spread out at a larger table, still reminiscing about their childhood when the door to the bar slammed open, banging violently into the wall.

In stumbled a tall man, his hair was dark and greasy; his skin was a sickly pale as if he had not seen the light of day for months. A closer look showed that his clothes were tattered and dirty, black pants, a black jacket and black dragon hide booths, only his hands visible, veiny and shaking as he pulled himself up to the bar.

Hermione studied him for a minute, her jaw dropping in realization.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked, his back was to the man so he had only looked briefly, brushing it off as another crazy person.

"That is Malvir Svetkova." She whispered her eyes wide.

She would be the only one to recognize him. She had seen him on various occasions during the triwizard tournament, he was usually the one sent to collect Viktor from the library at curfew. He had always seemed kind to Hermione, if not a bit distant. He had taken a hufflepuff from the twin's year to the dance, a rather simple looking girl whose name escaped her.

"Are you sure?" Harry was beginning to understand the seriousness of the situation. Malvir was here in wizarding London, that was not a good sign.

Hermione stood, "I'm going to get Kingsley, you make sure he doesn't leave."

* * *

Aleric Aleel was a complete tosspot, Percy had decided this the minute he had met the man. He was supposed to be the highest position under the minister, but Percy found himself shouldering most of the work. Kingsley Shacklebolt had mentioned on more than one occasion that he was merely grooming the next minister and he did not mean Aleel, Percy was sure of that much.

His office at the ministry was on the highest floor, one wall composed entirely of one-way glass so that he could survey the happenings below. It was a spacious office, all mahogany wood and dark reds. Books, files and paperwork covered almost every available surface of the office. His desk was well worn from hours and hours of overtime.

His job was not an easy one. Being the Liaison to the British Ambassador meant he had to be familiar not only with wizarding laws but muggle laws as well. He also took on most of what would be Aleric's tasks.

At only twenty-three, Percy was a tired man and his face betrayed this. Worry lines marred his forehead and he had a habit of running his fingers through his hair so often that it had begun to stand on end without help. He was as tall as Bill, but much skinnier, a little on the weedy side. It was hard for him to find clothes that fit the way he liked.

The past few months had been exceptionally hard on him. Unbeknownst to those directly working on the Carrow case, Percy was very much in charge of things. Shacklebolt went to Percy for briefings before meeting with the others, then relied what he was told. He had suggested Percy step up and completely take control, but even with all his experience and hard work at the ministry he feared he would be incapable of getting Ron and his friends to truly respect his authority.

Not all his work was of such importance however. He was currently muddled down by a case of underage magic in Scarborough, a couple of Hogwarts third years turning on their teenage neighbors. Petty magic that didn't really hurt anyone but was causing a serious problem with the British minister. Tony Blair was a good man, he was fair in his dealings with the magical world; some would argue he had no choice, but Blair wanted to get along with his magical counterparts and held especial respect for Percy.

Percy had been working on the young boy's case for days. He would have to present the information relied by Blair, as well as whatever he gleaned from his own research, to the Wizengamot. In muggle terms he was acting as the equivalent of a prosecutor.

He looked at his wristwatch, nearly seven; he had promise Audrey he would be home earlier tonight, anytime before ten being early for him. Audrey worked as an obliviator for the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. In fact, she was working closely with this case, having been the first obliviator on the scene.

He tidied up his workspace slowly, sliding out of his work robes, dark grey with the ministry crest above his right breast, on the coat rack next to the door and slipping into his black coat, grey scarf wrapped around his neck. Percy preferred muggle means of travel to get to and from the ministry, it gave him time to think, and wearing robes on a train wasn't the best way to remain inconspicuous.

He used the visitor entrance to get out muggle London and caught the last train of the night to Waltham Forest, reaching his front yard only half an hour after leaving his office.

The house was white and dark wood, a Victorian style, tall and narrow like most of the houses in this part of London. The front yard was trimmed to perfection, he mowed it every Sunday, living in an entirely muggle neighborhood he had to keep up appearances. A white picket fence surrounded the small yard, the garden was turning over for winter and the flowers in the boxes under the windows were slowly dying. A small tree stood to the left of the stone walkway, a concrete birdbath underneath it, chipped in several spots and discolored with age.

He had arranged for the house through the ministry, they had done most of the work he had merely turned over the money. Audrey had planted the garden and sewn the lace curtains that hung in the front windows. During the summer it was a cheery place to come home to, but now that winter was descending and the moon was blocked by clouds it looked almost bleak to Percy's eyes.

He made the walk up to the front door slowly, taking his time of unlocking the door and letting himself in. The sitting room was towards the back, big patio doors looking out over the back garden. Audrey often read there will she waited for Percy to get home, usually curled up with a book and a cup of tea.

"Hello dear." She greeted him with a smile, setting down her cup and stretching before crossing the room towards him. She helped him out of his coat and smoothed down his hair, smiling up affectionately at him. Audrey really loved him, he mused, before he had met her he didn't think it was possible.

"How was your day?" She worked at the buttons of his dress shirt, popping them open one by one, easing it over his arms and leaving him in only his white undershirt. She folded up the shirt and carried it down the hall to the laundry room. He waited until she was out of sight and made his way into the kitchen, a plate on the counter waiting for him.

A rather dry piece of chicken and a side of carrots would be his only meal that day. He ate it hurriedly, choking down the glass of water he had poured himself. Audrey rarely joined him for these late night meals, instead she would go to bed, usually having fallen asleep by the time he joined her.

Married life had not done well by the couple; it was not as easy as some of the other couples had made it look. Percy was not used to making decisions with anyone but himself in mind and being a good husband did not come easy to him.

He cleaned off his plate and left it to dry on the rack, feeling his way down the dark hallway. He didn't turn on the lights when he entered their room, Audrey's shallow breathing a sure sign she was feigning sleep. He slipped off his undershirt and slacks, dropping them both into the hamper by the door and climbed into bed in just his boxers.

Audrey lay with her back to him, her dark hair shielding her from his prying eyes. He stared up at the ceiling, shadows dancing across the white. He longed to reach out and hold her, but he stayed on his own side, listen to her breath in and out, in and out, trying to mimic the steady beat of sleep. His years at the ministry had made him far too perceptive to fall for that.

"What did the healer say?" He asked in the dark, he had seen the reminder on the table before he left for work.

She shifted slightly, pausing before answering, "False alarm."

"Did he suggest anything?"

"He said we should stop trying so hard and just let it happen."

Percy attempted to swallow, finding it hard when his heart was practically in his throat. They had been trying dutifully these past few months. An ovulation calendar sat on her nightstand and she tracked it down to the day. It was always a quick affair but Percy made sure that the job was done correctly.

"I suppose all we can do is listen to the healer then."

She shifted again, even further from him if possible, "Yes I suppose so."

* * *

While Percy Weasley, Liaison to the British Ambassador, succumbed to a fitful sleep far away at number 7, Drewy Way, Waltham Forest, Minister Shacklebolt was very much wishing his soon to be successor was on hand.

As soon as Hermione's patronus had warned him of Svetkova's presence in the Leaky Cauldron, he had apparated over there. The witch had met him through the back entrance and led him into the pub.

Having met Svetkova multiple times for various missions he had performed for the ministry, Shacklebolt recognized the young man on sight. Granted he was not looking his best, drowning a muggle beer at the bar he had an almost maniac look on his face, scowling at the few patrons sitting near him.

Shacklebolt quickly spotted Weasley and Potter at a corner table, wands at hand, looking very much the part of aurors, he was proud. He nodded at Hermione; silently telling her that he would take over from this point and then approached the man.

He was not even halfway across the floor when the young man turned, a psychotic grin on his face, "I've been waiting for you, Kingsley." His smile revealed sharp pointed incisors, lapping over his bottom lip, blood red against the white of his skin.

Their worst fears had been realized.

"Malvir, it's been a while."

This caused the man to laugh, manically, "Yes yes, quite a while, quite, quite, quite, a while. I've changed, haven't I Kingsley?" A pink tongue darted out to lick the cherry red lips; they gleamed against the pearly white of his teeth.

"I think you need to come with me Malvir."

The young man made to protest, advancing towards him, but was stopped by a "STUPEFY!" sending him to the ground.

Not turning his head, Kingsley thanked his young auror, "Good job Weasley."

"Thanks sir."

The two were at his side in seconds, helping him hoist up Malvir Svetkova's still rigid body.

"We need to get him to Azkaban immediately, don't we Kingsley?"

"Yes Potter, you and Weasley help me. Mrs. Weasley, please send word to Percy that I need to see him in my office straight away, make sure he realizes it cannot wait."

That seemed odd to the others, they all knew Alaric Aleel was senior undersecretary and the minister's right hand man, but Hermione knew better than to question it at this moment, instead agreeing before the four apparated away.

Ignoring the disturbed and curious looks from the remaining wizards, Hermione gathered up the things the other two had left behind and apparated to Bayswater, the walk to the flat was quick and their home was dark when she entered. She owled Percy quickly, relying the message but nothing more, then put a kettle on the stove for tea.

She was shaking both from the alcohol and the nerves, months and months of work had just come to a head and she had been within feet of a real vampire.

"'Mione is that you?"

She heard Fred's soft footsteps down the hall as he joined her in the kitchen, clad only in a pair of grey sweatpants she had bought him the week before. His hair was mused with sleep and his eyes were heavily lidded as he joined her at the table.

The kettle, magicked to pour itself, filled two cups for them and then returned to its spot on the stove. Hermione drank appreciatively.

"What's wrong love? It's nearly two in the morning. Are you just getting in?" Fred's voice was filled with worry; she had forgotten to tell him that she was going out with the boys after the meeting. A simple oversight, although she doubted he would see it that way.

She shook her head, "We caught Malvir Svetkova tonight."

"The man you've been looking for?"

She nodded, "Yes, he simply walked into the pub as if it was nothing. Ron and Harry are helping Kingsley get him to Azkaban right now."

Fred had begun kneading the knots out of her back, gently manipulating the soft skin of her neck and upper back in a way that made her nearly purr with delight. He was good with his hands.

He knew better than to press her for details, she had already told him she couldn't discuss the specifics of the case, but that didn't stop his curiosity.

"Fred, I'm tired and I have work in the morning, let's go to bed."

He agreed, helping her up and nearly carrying her down the hallway, tactfully not commenting on her less than sober state. She allowed him to undress her, his hands linger more than necessary, and put her to bed, crawling in beside her and pulling her back possessively towards his chest, nuzzling his head against her neck; they often slept like this.

They lay in silence, neither able to fall asleep, until Hermione finally asked, "The others make sense, but Rosmerta?"

Fred had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing, of everything they had fought over the past few weeks, that would be what had a lasting impression on her. "It was after I left Hogwarts – "

"I should hope so!"

"Like I said, it was after I had left Hogwarts, George and I were looking to expand the shop into Hogsmeade, we had a few drinks, things got out of hand."

"She's older than your mum."

"Same age."

"George must've teased you."

"He still hasn't let it go."

Hermione turned, so that she was speaking into his chest, her hands gripping at the skin of his back, "Was she very good?"

"Not even close to you love."


	11. Chapter 11

**After the last chapter I got quite a few super kind reviews and I just wanted to thank every person that read and left a common as well as the people who read and did comment. I check the traffic on my stories before every update so I see that quite a few people are reading which is thrilling (as any writer will tell you). So, thanks again and if you have any suggestions, feel free to voice your opinion. I'm always open to ideas and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last.**

**This chapter did give me quite a bit of trouble so I'm sorry if it's not up to par.**

***WARNING* The fo****llowing chapter will include rather graphic scenes, not just sex, but violence as well. It will be essential to the story so there's not much way around reading it, but if anyone finds it too objectionable, I can be convinced to write an alternate chapter. Thanks!**

* * *

**Expectations, Truths and the Tale of Beedle the Bard**

**Chapter E****leven**

Friday, December 17th, 1999 was a particularly cold day in Ottery St. Catchpole. Harry and Ron were still off on what they described as "top secret auror" work and could only promise they would be home by Christmas, even if they had to leave immediately after.

Ginny had been lonely without Harry and much to Fred's chagrin had taken to spending the majority of her time outside of work either at their flat or taking Hermione out to dinners and shows and other such things. Fred had commented quite sarcastically on more than one occasion that he wasn't aware when they married he would have to fight his sister for Hermione's affection. The two girls merely rolled their eyes at this, Hermione promising to make it up to him later, thus far later had not come.

Not that Fred had much time outside of work lately anyways. Most days he worked well past supper, the demand was high during the holidays and Angelina was four days overdue and not showing any signs of that changing soon. A frantic George had moved them back into the Burrow to have his mother on hand and a newly single Charlie had also come to stay at the Burrow for the holidays.

So that Friday afternoon Mrs. Weasley had insisted the lot of them come over for a family dinner. She was missing her first grandchild and her children, not used to having so few mouths to feed. She was also secretly hoping all the excitement would jump-start Angelina's pregnancy as the wait had become almost unbearable.

The only safe place to be while she was cooking was the sitting room and so George found himself squashed amongst his siblings just as they had been during their childhood. Bill and Charlie were involved in an intense game of wizard's chess while Fleur badgered Angelina with baby advice. Ginny, Patricia and Hermione were laying by the fire talking quietly and for his own part; George was arguing the finer points of quidditch with Fred. Nearby Mr. Weasley was proudly showing off his newest muggle toy – a mini television – to Audrey, who was doing her best to appear interested. Percy had slipped into the kitchen to have a word with his mother and he wasn't much missed.

"Here, here!" Fred picked up his glass of butter beer abruptly, tapping the side three times, as he cleared his throat, "After much deliberation, my less intelligent, extremely unattractive twin and I have decided to leave it to a vote. As you know, or should know," he looked pointedly at Hermione, "the race to the quidditch cup has begun. So this one eared abomination and I have decided we are formerly beginning to take bets as to the final match-up and the results."

George had stood at this point as well, smirking at his siblings, "Of course any bets registered with us must be immediately turned over for, _safe-keeping_, and as the brokers of said bets we will of course take a 20% payout off the top." He winked at his brother, high-fiving behind their backs.

"Any takers?" Fred looked around the room, Bill was already pulling money out of his pockets and Charlie's hands were itching to do the same. He knew they couldn't resist a bet.

Ginny, having been distracted from whatever story Patricia was telling, took a moment to ask, "Are you saying you don't have faith in the harpies then? If you did you would surely support them, I am your sister after all."

George nodded, "Of course and bless you for it Ginerva, but we are talking about real quidditch teams here, not some, some –"

"Not some women's league gone wrong, no offense Gin –" Fred was quickly cut off.

Before he could get another word in his mother appeared in the room, a brass picture frame in hand. There were four separate picture slots, each holding a moving picture of one of her sons, the twins excluding, with their prefect badges.

"Oi mum, what is that abomination?" George asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust as she set it upon the mantel, smiling proudly.

"It's a prefect frame. All my boys, prefects, that is certainly something to boost of!"

"What are Fred and I? Next door neighbors?"

Fred shook his head, "Next door neighbors don't have to help with the wash dearest twin, I would say more along the lines of live in help."

"'Scept we never got paid, so _that's_ slavery."

Mrs. Weasley turned to them and in her most acidic tone commented, "It is my mantle and I can put whatever I wish on it."

"Course mum. While we're here, any slave duties you'd like George and me to perform? Hermione doesn't work me nearly hard enough at home."

George smirked, "I doubt that highly."

"The two of you have got a lot of nerve." She commented, trying not to smile.

"The thing is mum; you can do anything with enough nerve." Fred commented, sharing a smile with his brother. He had heard Ginny had thought the very same thing in regards to them at one point, and it had become a motto of sorts for the two.

She merely shook her head, "You boys."

They waited until she had left the room to have a bit of fun with her "prefect frame". Everyone agreed Percy was very well suited to his devil horns, and Ron's picture looked in abject horror as its breasts grew at a spectacular rate.

By the time supper was ready, Ron bared more resemblance to a disproportional Ginny then the actual Ron and Charlie could barely breathe from laughter.

Fred found himself at the opposite end of the table from Hermione and resigned himself to winking at her whenever he could catch her eye. On either side of him were George and Angelina, talking, or rather arguing, over his head, behind his back, in front of him; whichever way he leaned seem to be the exact wrong way.

Hermione seemed to be carrying quite the conversation with Patricia; both girls were talking animatedly, smiling and nodding at the other. Fred was happy for this, if she could be friends with Ron's wife that meant she didn't harbor jealousy.

They had just started pudding when an owl tapped at the window, Fred was the first one up and was surprised when the owl flew right by him and landed on Hermione's arm, holding out one foot as it waited for her to untie the letter. Once free of its burden, the bird ruffled its wings haughtily and then flew back out the window.

"Whatever is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, watching in concern as Hermione's face transformed from relaxed and happy to horror-stricken.

"Oh, it's just ministry work, I'm sorry, I really need to go respond to this, it's most important." She quickly excused herself from the table, taking the squeaky steps two at a time until she found herself in Ron's old bedroom.

Her hands trembled and her knuckles were white from gripping the piece of paper so tightly. She read the words over and over again – fifteen infected, more they were unsure of – it all seemed surreal.

Azkaban was supposed to be the safest place to house criminals in the wizarding world. The witches and wizards housed there were supposed to have no contact, so how could this have happened. She read the signature at the bottom again, Percy Weasley, it didn't make sense. He was sitting right near her when the letter arrived, there was no way he could have sent it to her. She had suspected something was going on for a while, Shacklebolt had been distancing himself from everyone, most noticeably Aleric, his undersecretary. He had been mentioning Percy more and more in passing, she knew something big was about to happen and now this note… She was nervous about what it could mean. She read it again, willing the words to change before her eyes.

_Malvir Svetkova has infected fifteen prisoners so far, four more are showing symptoms of being attacked. You need to speak with Mr. Krum right away. It is of the highest importance that the Carrow's are found before this problem gets worse. Harry and Ron have been rerouted to finding Carmella Sanguina. Please do not mention this letter to anyone, save Fred for I'm sure you would not keep it from him. Respond in haste._

_Percy Weasley, liaison to the British Ambassador  
Ministry of Magic_

She crumpled up the note, he had timed the arrival of said message poorly – that was very unlike Percy she mused. Perhaps that was where he had been when they assumed he was speaking with his mother. Maybe he had wanted her to see it now, so that Fred would come after her and she would be in too much shock not to tell him. If she waited a few days she would have talked herself out of confiding in Fred, maybe Percy wanted her to have an ally in all of this mess. Speaking of, why had Fred not come to look for her yet?

_Knock, knock_. She almost laughed, spoken too soon she thought. "Yes, come in."

She didn't turn or look up when he walked in, didn't say a word when he sunk down on the bed next to her, his hands resting uncomfortably on his knees as if he was unsure of what else to do with them, "Uh everything alright then?"

Her words and actions did not seem to agree as she shook her head and simply said, "Yes."

"What did the note say?" He asked, he had some background information on the case but not much, she passed the letter over to him.

He unfolded it neatly and then read, she watched his eyes, over and over he read the same words. "Percy sent it? But how?"

"I don't know."

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know."

He nodded, "Ok then."

The silence was unbearable, neither were touching, neither knew what to say. Fifteen already evil people now vampires, they both knew what a threat this posed. Dementors could not suck out their souls, for they had no souls, magic could not kill them. Hopefully the prisoners had not realized these facts quite yet.

"I think they are going to want me to go after the Carrow's Fred."

He cleared his throat, "I thought so. I'm scared for you."

"Come with me."

He turned his head, trying to catch her gaze but she avoided it well, "What?"

"Come with me."

"What about the shop? What about our lives here? Don't go Hermione, please don't go."

She sighed, he could tell she was already resigned to her fate. This was not like him, he didn't beg people to do things, he didn't leave himself vulnerable. He contemplated cracking a joke, but it didn't get past his dry lips.

"I love you and I'm asking you to come with me." She was being selfish, she knew it, but she didn't care. She wanted him to be there with her, share a bed with her every night as they did now. She wanted to be able to kiss him and hold him and drag him to bed on a moment's notice.

"Ok."

"Thank you."

"Should we go back down then?"

"Wait… Fred."

He had been halfway to the door when her voice stopped him, he turned, "What's wrong now? Change your mind already?" He teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"I love you."

He couldn't help but smile, "I love you too."

* * *

Transylvania was bleak during the holiday season. The forest they had set up camp in was cold and barren, not even winter animals seemed to dwell there still. They had been given a lavish tent this time, ministry orders.

The inside was warm and cozy and they didn't leave it often. Ron had practiced the protection spells they had learned in training and was the expert on them at this point. Harry did mostly everything else and Denton cooked.

They had been traipsing aimlessly through Wales when the owl had arrived, they were almost relieved to have their mission changed, things were looking futile in the Carrow's case. Ron and Harry had mapped out the new trip in an hour's time, and Denton, a portkey specialist, had set one up within the day.

They had followed several leads, eventually ending up quite in the middle of nowhere. Denton wasn't on speaking terms with the two as of that morning, he was sick of the cold and the damp and he wanted to go home. Ron had called him a sissy, Harry had merely rolled his eyes. Truthfully the two preferred things the way they were.

"Letter came from Hermione." Ron ducked under the canvas door, wood under one arm, a letter in the other. They only opened up the camp for half an hour each day, so that owls could reach them.

Harry looked up from his maps, "I expected she would. Read it then."

"_Boys – just heard the news about the Carrow's, I'm sorry it didn't work out the way you planned. Fred and I are headed to Wales as soon as the Holidays are up, I'll try to keep you updated on what we find, promise you'll do the same. Love – Hermione."_ Ron scoffed, "What does Fred know about this?"

Harry fixed him with a Hermione-worthy look until a blush crept up his pale neck, he was embarrassed.

"That's good she has someone with her then, since we can't be. See anything while you were out there?"

"Nope, not a damned thing, not even a bat, I thought vampires turned into bats?"

Denton snickered from his seat on the floral couch, keeping his eyes averted from the duo.

"What's so funny then, hey?" Ron asked, annoyed at being laughed at.

Denton looked up, a smirk plastered on his face, "Do you know nothing? Vampires rarely if ever convert to their bat form, it is much more efficient to go about as humans."

"And what if they're trying to spy on us?"

Denton's smirk only grew, "Then your protective charms aren't up to par, Weasel."

"Bloody twat." Ron swore under his breath, causing Harry to laugh. Denton growled, looking back at his paper.

* * *

Fred was late. The shop had been jampacked all day on account of it being Christmas Eve and he had simply lost track of time. They were supposed to close at three due to the holidays, but with business booming neither twin paid much attention to that.

He had promised Hermione he would be home by five at the latest because they were having dinner with her parents. The Granger's knew nothing of their daughter's marriage, or anything that had to do with her life in the past year or so for that matter. But, Christmas Eve dinner was tradition and Hermione had wanted to tell them now before things progressed even further and they were informing them that they were grandparents.

It was 5:30 now, Fred had just made his final sale and was straightening up the store when he caught sight of the time, "Bloody hell."

Verity and George turned from the display they were fixing, looking at him questioningly.

"I'm late, Hermione will have my head."

He had confided his fears of inadequacy after much whining to George before they opened that morning. Thankfully his brother was sympathetic to his plight, Angelina's parents had been none too friendly and they knew about the law.

"Eh, go ahead then. We can finish."

"Thanks George, I owe you!"

George grinned, "My present better be good!"

Fred apparated on the spot and ran all the way to their flat, ignoring the questioning looks of the people he passed. You would think they wouldn't be surprised, it was Christmas Eve after all.

When he finally arrive, panting albeit, at their door he didn't even have time to get his keys out before the door swung open.

"Where have you been?" Hermione stood glaring in the doorway, one hand on her hip and already dressed for dinner. He could tell by the tightness of her jaw she was fuming, he was in for it.

"Uh, shop was busier than we expected." He explained lamely, hoping she would be in too much of a rush to lecture him much.

She moved to let him in, "Well go get dressed, I laid out clothes for you. And for heaven's sake take a shower."

Fred let out a hiss as the hot water hit his sore body, leaning his head against the wall of the shower to avoid the spray. The warmth soon took him over and he was feeling quite good when he realized he was supposed to be hurrying.

When he finally did step out of the shower, he cast a quick drying charm on his body and hair and put on the clothes Hermione had picked for him.

He was relieved to see his favorite grey dress slacks and a simple black sweater, pale blue shirt to go underneath. He half expected there to be some muggle Christmas attire he was unaware of. He shuddered at the thought of Santa hats and whatever else it was muggles were so fond of wearing around this season.

He found Hermione in the hall, coat and hat already on, tapping her foot impatiently. Apparition and the short distance they had to walk either way took only about twenty minute's altogether and before he knew it they were in front of his in-laws house.

Snow blanketed the landscape, but he could tell it was a well-kept lawn, the house was a medium sized brick building, complete with chimney and neatly painted green shutters. It looked cozy, more put together then the Burrow, but still inviting.

The man who appeared in the doorway before they had a chance to ring the bell – not so friendly.

Robert Granger stood eye level to Fred, he had graying brown hair combed neatly to one side and his face was showing the early signs of aging. His mouth was set in a firm line as he looked at the two.

"Happy Christmas dad!" Hermione threw herself into her father's arms, kissing him affectionately on the cheek, Fred noted the small smile creeping up on the older man's face; _great she's daddy's little girl_.

Mr. Granger still did not say a word to him as he led them into the house, off to the right of the entryway was a rather large sitting room, wooden floors were covered by Persian space rugs, everything looked antique and in place. An older woman, Mrs. Granger he assumed, was perched on the edge of one of the chairs.

She looked like a Hermione, her face was still fresh and young and she was a bit smaller than her daughter, brown curly hair pulled back into a loose bun. She had blue eyes though and they sparkled as she leaped up to hug the two.

"Oh Fred, so good to meet you, I've heard so much about you these last few months."

Looking over her shoulder, Hermione merely shrugged, holding laughter at her mother's overly affectionate greeting.

A buzzard went off in the kitchen causing Mrs. Granger to emit a small yelp and run into the kitchen, Hermione close on her heels. Apparently Hermione got her cooking skills, or lack thereof from her mother. That stern look she always seemed to have on hand, that was from her father.

"Sit." Mr. Granger commanded, before reclining in his own chair, surveying Fred as he clumsily fell back on the sofa.

The two sat in awkward for a few minutes, Fred avoiding Mr. Granger's appraising looks as he twisted his hands back and forth, back and forth.

"So what are your intentions with my daughter, young man?"

Fred had been expecting this question, he had practiced this question multiple times, but in every scenario he had imagined Hermione had been there to help him deal with it. _Damnit Hermione_.

"Well, uh, sir, I… I love your daughter." There he had said it, not as poetically as he had planned and he was sure more questions were to come, but at least he had got it out.

Mr. Granger nodded, his expression conveying the fact that he was clearly unimpressed with Fred's declaration. "How old are you Fred? What do you do?"

"I'm twenty-one sir, as of this April and I own a business with my brother." That had to help his cause, twenty-one and already an entrepreneur.

"And what pray tell is this _business_?"

The room was getting hot all of a sudden and Fred attempted to loosen his tie, blast that damn sweater Hermione had picked. He felt a blush creeping up his neck as he finally responded, "Well sir, it's a joke shop."

"Yes dad, he owns a joke shop. A surprisingly successful one that requires quite a bit of complex magic. Only a very well trained, studious and talented wizard could maintain such a place." Hermione had entered through the door behind him and Fred had not noticed her presence until she was sitting next to him, defending his honor to her own father.

That seemed to placate the older man, somewhat, "So how serious is this relationship?"

"Well – "

Mr. Granger cut off his daughter quickly, "Hermione I was speaking to Fred."

Of course he was. "Well sir, Hermione and I are –"

"We're married!"

She hadn't met to say it like that, Fred hadn't been the only one practicing how to answer Mr. Granger's carefully worded questions.

Mr. Granger looked ready to implode on the spot, his skin was turning a blotchy red and a vein on his head was beginning to bulge. He was clearly beyond words at this point. Mrs. Granger, who had appeared steps behind Hermione, was slightly more vocal in her response, letting out a strangled scream.

"Mum, Dad, please…"

"Hermione, kitchen, now."

Mr. Granger nearly dragged his daughter to the other room, leaving Fred to sit awkwardly on the uncomfortable couch while Mrs. Granger sobbed loudly into the palms of her hands. He contemplated going over to comfort her, but crying women weren't his forte and he didn't even know her.

Hermione must have set a silencing charm on the kitchen because he couldn't hear a word from either of them, and twenty minutes passed before Hermione reappeared, her face tear stained and bright red.

"We're leaving."

Mr. Granger remained in the kitchen and Fred only got one more glimpse of Hermione's mother before he was pulled out the front door.

Hermione stomped all the way down the street and apparated before Fred could catch up. By the time he saw more than a swoosh of brown hair, they were on the steps on their flat. Hermione was seething, her hands shaking as she tried to unlock the door in front of her.

"Love let me help."

"No!" Her voice was hoarse as she shoved away his hands, finally succeeding in unlocking the door, it slammed open with a bang and then she was off again, stomping down the hall to the loo, slamming the door behind her.

Fred sighed, following, his head hung low in defeat. He sat against the door listening to the water of the shower running. The roar was loud but he could hear the sound of sobs ever so faintly above it.

He was about ready to break the door in when he heard the water turn off, he jumped to his feet and a minute later the door opened.

His heart ached at the sight before him, Hermione was clutching a towel around her body and cry soundlessly.

"Fred…" She cried out raggedly, throwing herself into his waiting arms.

His body tensed at the impact, twitching almost imperceptibly. She was soft and wet against him, the warmth of her tears dampening his shirt, he had taken off the sweater as soon as they had gotten back to the flat.

When her sobs turned into whimpers he managed to scoop her up in his arms, one arm under her knees and the other cradling her around the back. He sat them on the couch, her still in his lap and let her cry it out.

The silencing was deafening, he ached to say something to make it better, but his expertise with words didn't go beyond jokes and flirtations. He didn't know how to react to the heartbreak she was going through.

He had been staring off into the distance, trying to think of the best way to show he was there for her when she spoke.

"Why do you love me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Fred's mouth went dry, it wasn't what he had expected. He had never really given much thought to it actually. Everything had happened so fast and then one day it dawned on him, he didn't love her because he had to, he loved her because of her million and one quirks and the way she smiled at him and the way she scolded him and every other little thing about her. There was no reason for.

"Whattya' mean Hermione?"

"That's what my father asked, why we love each other, why we thought getting married was a good idea. So, why do you love me, Fred?"

"It isn't that simple Hermione. I wish I could just give you a solid answer but there isn't one. I haven't got one. I want to be able to tell you I always had a thing for you, but that isn't true either. Until this all happened it had never crossed my mind. I was jealous of you and Ron, not because of some secret love, but because I didn't want my brother to have something that was supposed to be mine." He scoffed, "I was stupid back then. And then I woke up the morning before the wedding and you were the first thing that came to mind. And for the rest of the day I couldn't get you out of my head, but not in a dreadful sort of way, I just kept seeing your smile and thinking about the way you talked to me when you were in a good mood, and I wanted you – all of you, body, mind, the whole package."

He tried to gauge her reaction but she kept her head buried in his chest, remaining silent, so he continued.

"On our wedding night you gave yourself to me fully, in a way no one ever has before. You trusted me and you let me have a piece of you. I half expected you to make me sleep on the couch that night, so when you give yourself to me I was shocked. And that's I guess when I first let myself really love you, cause for once it seemed like maybe you could love me too."

The silence was tense between them, and the seconds seemed like hours as he waited for her reaction. Fred had never put himself out there in such a way, he had never discussed feelings in anything but a joke and he felt naked and vulnerable to the small body curled up in his arms.

"I think I first realized the night you came to pick me up for our date." She laughed quietly, pulling away from his chest, "We had an awful fight and usually when I fought with Ron all I saw was red, but when we fought, god, I just wanted to reach out and run my hands through your hair. And I was just a bundle of emotions. And then you said you didn't think I could ever like someone like you and I realized you were right."

Fred frowned at this, hadn't she just reaffirmed her love for him in the sentence before?

"I couldn't like someone like you when I was so hopelessly in love with you."

"Do you think it would be like this if the law hadn't passed?"

She shook her head, "Probably not. We're all creatures of habit Fred, Ron and I were expected to be together. We didn't know anything other than that. I would've never realized how happy I could be if not for that law."

"What did you say to your father then? Did you tell him about the law?"

"No. I told him I loved you and I was sure you loved me and that I would be damned if I let him get in the way of that."

He nuzzled her neck before straightening up and kissing her, slowly, languidly, the type of kiss they had had little time for lately.

"I love you Hermione."

"Good because I don't intend on ever letting you go."

* * *

It snowed Christmas morning all over Britain, much to everyone's delight. The countryside lay under a blanket of fluffy undisturbed snow and there was a chill in the crisp morning air that assured everyone it was in fact Christmas.

Fred had woken up extra early to make sure everything was perfect for Hermione. After the night they had had at her parents he wanted to make their first Christmas together perfect. He remembered seeing a decorated tree in the corner of her parent's sitting room and had owled George about it late that night after Hermione had fallen asleep.

George had in turn asked Angelina, who had sent a lengthy explanation on the tradition of Christmas trees and so forth.

It hadn't been easy to find the perfect tree at three in the morning, it had been even harder to apparate with it and then carry it down to their flat and up to the second floor. Luckily, once inside he could use magic to do the rest, quickly decorating it as Angelina had described, it had taken half the light bulbs in the house, and setting their presents underneath it.

He was just slipping back into bed when Hermione stirred, stretched out and pounced on him, "Happy Christmas Fred!"

She straddled his stomach, kissing him passionately, her hands twisting in his hair. He was tired, but not tired enough to push his wife away. He twisted them around so that he was on top of her, one elbow holding his body above hers while the other one kneaded the skin of her stomach.

She was tugging at his shirt, raising it higher and higher until finally he leaned back letting out a frustrated groan and ripping the thermal top from his body. She stared up at him through heavy eyes, nearly purring in pleasure at the sight before her.

Her hands caressed the skin of his shoulder and neck, pulling him flush on top of her, ignorant of the weight of his body crushing down on her. His fingers unbuttoned her flannel pajama top, well versed in the practice, splaying the top open to reveal she had only worn panties and that top to bed. He pulled away and smiled greedily at her.

"Fred…" Her voice was breathy and sensual as she pulled him back towards her with one hand, the other working to remove her panties.

Fred let out a stifled groan, "Wait… Hermione, just… wait."

She looked up at him confused, morning sex was Fred's favorite thing, he had once considered putting it on a shirt.

He rolled off of her, lying panting on her right side, "As much as I would love to have sex with my gorgeous wife, I have a surprise." He waited a minute, catching his breath then sat up, helping her button up her shirt.

"What are you talking about Fred?" She was exasperated and frustrated with him.

He grabbed her hand, dragging her out of bed and down the hall, "Well, surprise."

Silence. He turned, he had expected at least a thank you but she stood in stunned silence, her face revealing nothing.

"Er, Hermione?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper, "Thank you."

"If you don't like it I could take it down for you?"

She shook her head, "No, no, please. Fred, oh, thank-you!"

She threw herself into him, hugging him tightly, "Fred this is perfect."

Fred grinned, proud of himself, this was more of the reaction he had hoped for.

"When did you do this?"

He shrugged, "This morning. I thought you might like it."

She nodded, pulling away and approaching the tree tentatively, circling it once, then again, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Doesn't look as if we'll be getting back to sleep now, huh? Wanna open a present or two then?"

Hermione nodded, smiling secretively, "I have one for you to open first."

Taking his hand she led Fred to the couch, pushing him back so that he fell into his seat with a light thud. Then she dropped a small box into his lap and kneeled before him, "Open it."

He ripped through the paper quickly, he loved opening presents, and slipped the top off of the box, lifting the present out. It was a porcelain baby shoe, hung from a pale blue ribbon.

"It's an ornament, for the tree, it might go well with our, uh, _lights_." She laughed, looking back at the tree with its household light bulbs hanging from it, Fred had clearly not understood what type of lights he was supposed to decorate with.

Fred's hands were shaking as he looked up at her, "Hermione, what does this mean? Are you – are we –"

"I'm pregnant Fred."

* * *

Everyone had arrived at the Burrow for a Christmas luncheon by noon and once the meal was finished they began the gift exchange. Most gifts were for Victoire, cute little outfits and toes, all the children and in-laws received "Weasley" sweaters and various other odds and ends from one another.

Once the last gift was opened, Mrs. Weasley magicked away the wrapping paper and conjured up tea and coffee for everyone. It was a peaceful afternoon, but everyone was feeling Harry and Ron's absence, especially Ginny who had a misty look in her eyes the entire morning and had excused herself more than once during the gift giving.

Still, even she managed a smile when Fred announced they had news to share with everybody. Mrs. Weasley was smiling expectantly as she edged closer and closer to the beaming couple.

"Yes dear, what is it?"

Fred looked to Hermione, but when it was apparent she wasn't going to say anything cleared his throat and announced, "We're having a baby!"

"So are we!" Angelina piped up.

George laughed, "Yes love," he gestured to her massive stomach, "we're aware."

Angelina shook her head, looking quite distressed at this point, "No George I mean we're having a baby now!"

All the color drained from George's face and he hit the ground with a thud. Mrs. Weasley screeched and jumped at the girl, "We have to get you to St. Mungo's right away, Arthur get your son up and meet us there!"

Weasley Christmas's were certainly always eventful.

* * *

The waiting room of St. Mungo's was becoming too familiar with the Weasley brood. After the first four hours of labor, Mrs. Weasley had sent home everyone except herself and Hermione and Fred who George had insisted stay.

"How long does this take?"

Hermione shook her head at the question, Fred seemed to forget how long it took Victoire to be born. "It can take days sometimes Fred."

Suddenly he didn't look so well, he was taken on the same sickly pallor George had pre-fainting. "Are you sure you want to have a baby?"

Hermione laughed, "A little late for this now Fred, it will be fine." She assured him, rubbing his arm consolingly.

The reality of being a father was just beginning to hit Fred, whether it was due to the antiseptic smell of the hospital or the hours he had had to think about it, he was anxious. Bill had complained to his brothers more than once about how hard being a father was and George had been downright terrified the past month or so.

"Hermione, what if we aren't good parents?"

"Fred, stop, we have six months to get used to the idea, it will be fine. You're going to be a wonderful dad." She rested her head against his shoulder, smiling at the image of Fred holding a baby. He would be a good father, she was sure of it.

"I don't want you to hurt."

There he had said it. He was terrified at the idea of Hermione going through what Fleur had gone through with Victoire and what Angelina was going through right now. He was supposed to protect her, not harm her.

Hermione managed to keep a straight face, "Love, please stop. I will be fine, we will be fine. Anyway, we have more serious things to worry about right now. We're leaving tomorrow still aren't we?"

He had forgotten about their plan to leave to Wales with all the excitement of the day.

He shook his head vehemently, "No, we aren't going. Not now that you're pregnant. It isn't safe."

"Fred we have to."

"No Hermione, it's too much. The ministry can send somebody else."

"I'm going Fred. Whether or not you come with me is your choice."

"Hermione this isn't –"

Their conversation was cut short by a shock of red hair, followed by George running headfirst into his brother.

"TWO FRED, THERE'S TWO OF THEM! TWINS!" George hopped around the room, his voice loud and filled with joy as he marveled at his statement, "Twins like us! Come see, both of you!"

The couple followed George back into the delivery room where Angelina was laying back against a multitude of pillows, one blue bundle and one pink in either of her arms and exhaustion evident on her face. Mrs. Weasley was hovering over her, cooing at the two new infants.

George nodded towards the baby swathed in blue, "This is Dominic Owen Weasley, and that is Danielle Odette Weasley. Odette is Angelina's mum's name."

"Twins." Fred's mouth hung agape as George picked up Dominic bringing the baby towards his brother.

"You're his godfather Fred, and Charlie is Danielle's. Wanna hold him?" George had none of the usual first time father qualms over holding the babies. In fact, he looked the part of a born father.

Fred peered down into the blanket at the baby. Dominic Weasley had a bright red wrinkly face, a baldhead and a lighter version of his mother's complexion. His eyes fluttered open revealing deep blue eyes that mirrored his uncle's. Fred held out his arms awkwardly and accepted the baby. He had held Victoire of course, but he was still not entirely comfortable with an infant in his arms.

Free of his son, George picked up Danielle, bringing her over so that the two could see her as well. Danielle was smaller than her brother and had a head full of black hair, her skinner was darker then her brothers and her eyes were a rich brown like her mothers.

"George, they're gorgeous." Hermione commented, her eyes twinkling as she looked at the little girl, her hand subconsciously going to her stomach.

"You two are next then eh?" Angelina asked from the bed and suddenly Hermione was terrified too.

* * *

Fred and Hermione didn't discuss their trip to Wales for the rest of the night, even when Hermione began packing various odds and ends into her beaded bag. When they went to bed that night Hermione shimmied towards Fred, nuzzling into his side. She didn't want to fight, she wanted them to be happy for the day at least.

Fred draped his arm over her waist, "You're set on going aren't you?"

She murmured a yes, moving closer to him still.

"And I can't convince you otherwise?"

"No."

"Well what time are we leaving?"

"10 am."

"Ok."

His sleep was fitful that night and finally he gave up on getting a good night's sleep and slid out of bed to get a glass of water. The house was silent, even the sounds from the street weren't quite reaching their window.

Leaning against the counter he was nearly asleep when he heard a 'pop', immediately followed by another one from down the hall. He recognized the noise instantly, someone had apparated into their bedroom.

His heart dropped as he made his way quickly down the hall, the door was locked to their room and no amount of tugging would free it.

"Alohomora." The door sprung open. Fred's eyes scanned the room, their bed was empty. Hermione was gone.

He flipped on the lights and looked around for any sign of where they had taken her. The note was so small he had almost missed it, just a small piece of paper, thrown onto the windowsill. He recognized Hermione's handwriting instantly, _Knockturn Alley_.

His heart was pounding in his chest as fear overtook him, he was almost too shaky to apparate but managed it without splinching, finding himself in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the only place he could envision clearly enough to apparate to.

When he reached Knockturn Alley everything was silent, not even the streetlights were burning to their full brightness. Tears stung at his eyes as he searched every nook and cranny of the dingy street. As he neared the end he could faintly hear noise from the end of an alleyway.

Hand on his wand he turned down the dark narrow strip of cement, a shadowed huddle at the end. Rage shook through his entire body as he approached.

The group consisted of three men, two were holding a limp figure against the wall, working off the all too familiar plaid shirt and the other one was undoing his pants, a low cackle coming from his mouth.

Fred's heart sunk, and he saw red.

"DIFFINDO!" He screamed, it was a spell he had only ever used as a prank, splitting other students bags and such, he watched in horror as one of the shadowy figures arm was ripped from his body. The man let out an agonized screaming, causing his companions to turn, facing Fred.

"Avada Ke-"

"DIFFINDO!" The man who had moments before been uttering the killing curse found his wand arm strewn across the alleyway.

The figure they had been holding up had dropped to the ground in a pile of limbs, clearly unconscious and forgotten by the men.

The scene was a blood bath, only one of the men was still able to fight, a menacing glare covering his face as he advanced towards Fred.

Then, suddenly he turned away, reaching out either hand to grab his injured comrades and apparating on the spot.

Fred rushed forward, his worst fears confirmed as he realized the lifeless body was Hermione. He let out an agonized scream, wrapping her up in his arms.

She didn't move, limp in his arms as he stood, cradling her too his body, _the Burrow_, he thought as he spun on the spot, apparating away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all! Thanks for the reviews, I stand by my belief that that was a simply horrid chapter but it was also unavoidable to get the story to where I wanted it to be. I can honestly say I don't know how much longer the story will be, but things are going to start picking up quite rapidly in these next few chapters. Preetoaka – I absolutely love your reviews and advice girl, so it kills me to tell you this baby will not be born on April 1****st****, nor will it be a twin. But, that's all I'm saying about this one. After all, Hermione does want four kids and who's to say that one of them won't be born on Fred's birthday, or a twin for that matter. I'm already considering a sequel so I'd appreciate feedback on whether or not that's a good idea. It would take place anywhere between 5-10 years in the future.**

**I have a new poll up on my page regarding my next story (not the sequel) so go check it out and cast your vote. I already have a few ideas in my head and I would love to have them in the works. **

**Also, look for the first chapter in a four part song fic series I will be posting. It will be much less intense then this and there will be a song for four couples – RonxHermione, HarryxGinny, GeorgexAngelina and DracoxAstoria. It will be canon compliant and fairly short but it should be a nice distraction for me and hopefully somewhat enjoyable for all of you.**

**Anyway, enough of this A/N nonsense… Here's Chapter 12!**

* * *

**Expectations, Truths and the Tale of Beedle the Bard**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Fred what on earth is going on here?"

Woken from a peaceful slumber by her son's shouts, Molly Weasley appeared at the foot of the stairs in her paisley nightgown, shock covering her sleepy face. Arthur was right behind her, cleaning his glasses on the corner of his shirt.

Fred was a wreck, blood speckled his white t-shirt and he was holding Hermione close to his body, sobs wracking his thin frame.

"What's happened?"

Fred was speechless, laying Hermione down on the couch and falling down next to her, driven past the point of speech.

His parents stood over the two, studying the scene before them, Molly had already succumbed to tears and Arthur was bewildered.

"Tergeo." He whispered, cleaning up both his son and daughter-in-law, "Fred what's going on?"

The story came tumbling out, only partially coherent between Fred's choked sobs.

Kneeling, Arthur took a closer look at Hermione, checking her pulse and heart rate. "I think they've used a silencing charm on her, something that would knock her out perhaps. Let me try something." He mumbled a series of words under his breath and instantaneously the body below him stirred.

Her eyes fluttered open and her voice was raspy, "Fred?"

He reached out, taking both her hands in his own, he had stopped sobbing but tears still soaked his cheeks as he looked over her in relief. The image of her lifeless body being held up and pawed at by those men was imprinted in his brain and he wanted to break something.

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Weasley pulled Hermione into a tight hug, crying loudly as she fussed over her, "Fred and Arthur get Hermione upstairs and I'll bring tea for the two of you. Hurry on you two!"

Fred picked Hermione up, cradling her close to his body and she complied, relaxing in his arms as the three made their way up to Ginny's room on the second floor.

Arthur pushed open the door, saying a few spells to enlarge and make the bed before patting his son on the shoulder and leaving the two alone. Once he had Hermione settled under the covers, perched back on the pillows he sat down in the chair by the door. She didn't look at him, didn't say a word and he studied his hands until his mother knocked on the door, a tray with two cups and a kettle in hand.

Mrs. Weasley was uncharacteristically silent, setting the tea down for them and leaving them alone without a word. Only once the door was closed behind her and he could hear her ascending the stairs, did Fred speak.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I should have been there."

"Shh. Don't. Please don't." Her voice was broken and tight, she was holding back tears.

Fred stood and walked towards her, but his anger got the better of him and he turned away, slamming his fist through the wall next to the door, letting out a strangled yelp. "I want to kill them for touching you! I want to break their bloody faces!" He punched the wall again, putting another fist-sized hole into it. His knuckles were raw and bleeding but he didn't care.

Hermione shrunk back at the reaction, pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her head. Her body shook with silent tears and Fred felt awful for scaring her.

"Hermione, please, tell me what they did to you."

She raised her head slightly, shaking it vehemently.

"Hermione I have to know… Did they touch you?"

She nodded, her face flushing with embarrassment and shame.

"Did they -"

She shook her head, "No. They didn't. They just, they took off my shirt, but they put it back on after. Then I don't know, I heard you coming and then nothing, everything went black."

So she had not been under the spell as long as he had thought.

Fred sat down next to her on the bed, shoulders hung low. He kept his head down so she would not see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Fred say something."

He turned towards her; she had relaxed her position a little, her legs pulled away from her chest and her arms hung limply at her sides. For the first time he noticed the bruises and scratches marring her face. He shuttered at what he would find on the rest of her body.

"Hermione take off your shirt."

She looked shocked at the request, bringing her arms up to cross her chest.

"Hermione I need to make sure you're ok."

She contemplated this for a minute before bringing her arms down to the edge of the shirt, pulling it over her head. Once she discarded of it she let her head fall back, squeezing her eyes closed.

His fingers traced the bruises on her ribs lightly, in more than one place he felt what he was sure was a broken rib. He and George had perfected healing charms over the years; so he picked up his wand and laid it against her stomach.

"Brackium Emendo." He heard the sick crunch of bones healing and watched as she twisted and shuttered in pain. "Episkey." The cuts on her stomach disappeared and the bruises lightened but did not fade.

He brought his wand gently up to her face, "Episkey." The bruising was now faint and almost undetectable in the dark of the room.

"Thank you."

'Hermione, I…"

She took his hand in hers, holding it up to her chest, "Feel that Fred? It's still beating. I'm ok. What I would really like right now is to sleep."

He nodded, sitting up from the bed as he headed towards the door.

"Where are you going Fred?"

He turned, "Downstairs. I didn't think you would want me in bed with you after, well, after tonight."

"Please stay with me."

He was sure the relief was obvious on his face as he joined her on the bed, laying flat on his back his arm just grazing her.

She made the first move, scooted her body over so that she melded into his side, her head on chest. He lay awake for hours, listening to her uneven breath as she tried to fall asleep. The rage in the pit of stomach came and went as images from that night played repeatedly in his head. His parents would contact the minister in the morning, he was sure, but would it matter? The damage had already been done.

He was just succumbing to sleep when he was struck with another horrifying thought, what had happened to their baby?

* * *

_Four Hours Earlier_

Hermione had her them whispering before she even opened her eyes. Her stomach dropped as the sickening realization came over her; they had come to take her. She heard them mention Knockturn Alley more than once and finally she was able to place the voice. Amycus Carrow – she was supposed to be searching for him, not the other way around.

"Hurry up Avery, get her before the blood traitor gets back."

The men were whispering in the corner, deciding what to do with her. She struggled to move quietly, grabbing a quill and scrap of paper from her side table. She had left her wand in the sitting room, she was defenseless.

"You grab her Rodolophus; she's going to be yours."

Her heart sunk, Rodolophus Lestrange was the final member of the trio. He was Bellatrix's wife and was sure to have a grudge to pick with her. What did they mean she was his though? She wrote Knockturn Alley on the paper, crumbling it up in her hand as she slipped out of the bed; her only chance was to summon her wand.

"Accio –"

And then she was speechless, the three had turned on her now, using a soundless spell to take away her voice. Rodolophus was the one to grab her, his eyes sparkling underneath his overgrown greasy black hair.

She could hear Fred coming down the hall; his footsteps were heavy as if he was running.

She said a silent prayer and then dropped the piece of paper, tensing for the familiar feeling of apparition. They landed hard on cement. As her eyes adjusted, she realized they were in a dirty alleyway.

She had kept her cool to this point, but when the man she recognized as Amycus Carrow ripped her top from her body, she lost it. Tears stung at her eyes and she prayed Fred found them. Avery was pawing at her stomach, whispering vile things in her ear about how badly they were going to "give it to her" and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Rodolophus undoing his pants.

She squeezed her eyes shut praying it would be over soon and then she heard the footsteps, her heart leaped a bit, she had just caught sight of a flash of red hair rounding the corner when everything went black.

_Present_

She woke with a start, fighting against the arms pining her to the bed. As she thrashed she became more tangled in the sheets, waking up her bedmate in the process.

"Hermione, love, it's me, it's Fred. Shh. Calm down, it's only me."

It took a minute for his words to register and she began to calm, breathing heavily as her hands dropped. "Oh Fred, I'm sorry."

Fred was seeing red again, as he detangled himself from the sheets, "I'm going to find them."

"Fred don't!"

"No Hermione, I'm going to find them now. Owl Shacklebolt, tell him what happened. Tell him I'll keep Carrow alive because I know he's important to your case, but the other two…" He trailed off; he didn't even know who the other two were. He wouldn't have known that Amycus had been there if not for Hermione calling his name out her in sleep.

"It was Avery and Rodolophus. Fred, please don't do this."

He shook his head, "I love you." And then disapparated.

* * *

The wood was heavy and unfamiliar in Ron's hand. Too thick to be a wand and a foot long, with a sharpened tip. The books Hermione had provided them with stressed the importance of using a stake to kill a vampire. It was the only way.

They had tracked down Carmella Sanguina the night before; she was staying in the house of her son, a fellow vampire who simply went by Sanguina. He had been present at Slughorn's Christmas party.

Sanguina's castle was a drafty place, smaller in size than Hogwarts but even more mysterious. It was surrounded on all sides by woods and nobody left during the day. Harry had been checking the perimeter of the forest when he stumbled upon it. Hiding in a tree, he had seen Carmella descend from the wall of the castle.

She was a terrifying sight, nearly six feet tall and lithe, pale white skin and cascading black hair. She was gorgeous, but in a terrible way.

They had watched the castle for days, realizing by the third day that Carmella Sanguina was cocky, she left the castle at the same time every night and was careless, and she feared nothing. Their original plan was to question her, but several owls of correspondence with Shacklebolt later and they had decided killing her and her son was the only way.

Tonight was the night they had decided. Harry and Denton would sneak up on the vampiress when she ventured into the woods. They would hold her down while Ron drove the stake through her heart. They would enter the castle then and kill her son.

Denton was patrolling in the mean time, leaving the two to themselves. Harry was writing Ginny a letter in the kitchen and Ron was laying on his bed, the stake in hand. He had only written Patricia twice since they had left, once the second week they were gone and once on Christmas day.

He didn't miss her much, he missed being with someone but he didn't miss being with her particularly. She had not participated in the Battle of Hogwarts and didn't understand what the others had been through.

She wouldn't understand what he had to do tonight. He wouldn't be able to tell her, or anyone for that matter. He wondered briefly what she would say if she knew, but it was only a passing thought. Mostly he was worrying about Fred and Hermione. They were set to leave for Wales today to find the Carrow's.

His brother was a powerful wizard he knew and half genius and Hermione was even better, but still he worried. He couldn't bare loosing either of them and he knew they couldn't stand to lose each other either.

"Alright there Ron?"

Ron looked up to see his best friend enter the room, sitting down on his twin bed across from Ron's.

"Just thinking. You think they're ok mate?"

"Fred and Hermione?"

"Yeah."

"Hermione's strong and the most brilliant person I've ever met and Fred's no Lockhart, he can more than handle himself."

Harry was right of course, the two of them were probably better equipped than he was even with his auror training. He passed the piece of wood from hand to hand. "Tonight then?"

Harry nodded, "Nervous?"

"Yeah."

* * *

He ended up back in Knockturn Alley, he didn't know where else to look for them. With two men missing limbs he was sure they were either dead or being taken care of in the privacy of a fellow death eater's home.

He found the alley easily, it was cleaned up – they had come back. The only trace of the early morning fight was a dark stain on the pavement, blood. Fred turned and slammed his already bruised fist into the brick wall of the building to his right. They could be anywhere, plotting how to get her back. He had to find Shacklebolt.

Closing his eyes, he remembered the night before, the blood that had spilled at his hands. He had killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, several death eaters and he had nearly been killed, crushed under a fallen brick wall. This experience was different, it was personal and he had been cruel in his retaliation. Avada kedavra was a silent, quick death, ripping someone's limbs from their body was not. He didn't regret it.

"Mr. Weasley, I thought I might find you here."

The voice was familiar, but he couldn't place it, he turned slowly to face his new companion. He was shocked to see Alaric Aleel; they had met briefly in the past but were barely even acquaintances, never mind friends.

Aleel was a short man, 5'8" at the most, and too skinny. Born in Saudi Arabia, he had moved to Britain as a youth and attended Hogwarts with Bill – a Hufflepuff he had no lasting impression. Most people had been surprised when Shacklebolt had named him senior undersecretary.

"Can I help you?" Fred asked, annoyed with his company. He couldn't understand why Shacklebolt would send Alaric Aleel in his place if he had received Hermione's letter.

Aleel laughed, "You've been a very bad boy Weasel. Thought you could get away with it didn't you?"

"What's going on Aleel?"

The other man had taken his wand out of his pocket and was passing it from hand to hand, slinking towards Fred with a grin on his face; he looked manic.

"Poor Rodolophus, nothing we could do for him, lost a bit too much blood. Avery will be ok though, so there's only one life sentence in Azkaban for you. Then again, once you receive the dementors kiss it won't matter much."

Fred backed up, hitting the wall, horror-stricken.

"It will be your word against mine of course, unless you want me to finish you off here that is." Aleric lifted his wand, poising it at Fred's throat, "And all for a stupid girl. It's a shame really, a pureblood like yourself getting involved with filth."

"That will be enough Aleric." Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared from under an invisibility cloak, just behind Aleric Aleel, he had been following him.

Aleel turned slowly, "Ah minister, so good of you to join us. I was just tellingMr. Weasley here the punishment for murder."

Shacklebolt nodded, "And you are aware of the punishment for aiding and housing convicted death eaters aren't you Aleric? I'm sure you will see Mr. Weasley's transgressions are miniscule compared to your own. Come now friend, bring me to Carrow and Avery. I'm sure you know where they are."

Aleel cackled, a deranged look crossing his face, "I don't think so Shacklebolt." Then he turned back to Fred, "Ready Weasley? Avada kedav-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A stream of green light flashed through the air, exploding into Aleric Aleel's body. He instantly fell limp, all the life leaving his body.

Shacklebolt and Fred looked down to the end of the alley.

"Percy?"

Percy stood, wand in hand, whole body shaking. He had on his ministry work robes, looked as if he was on his way to the ministry.

"Hermione owled me."

"Now how are we going to find the others?"

* * *

Hermione was pacing Ginny's room; she had owled Shacklebolt and Percy hours ago and had heard nothing since. Molly and Arthur were both out, him at the ministry; her at George's helping him and Angelina settle in with the twins.

Fear coursed through her body. Fred had been seeking revenge when he had left that morning and she knew how dangerous the Carrow's were. She hoped her owl reached Percy in time. She had her suspicions about Aleric Aleel and how said so in her letter to Percy.

She wasn't used to waiting around, with Ron and Harry she had always been in the middle of the action, now she had to wait. She turned to look at herself in Ginny's mirror, the bruises had faded but were still evident and her eyes looked hollow. Only hours had passed since everything had transpired and she still she felt as if she had aged ten years in that time. Her hand rested on her stomach, she would have to make an appointment with a healer at St. Mungo's, and they would need one anyways, if the baby had survived.

The baby. The reality of it all hadn't dawned on her until she found herself alone and at the mercy of death eaters in the alleyway. She was responsible for another life now. It was a boy, she could sense it, Gideon James – he felt like a Gideon and it was Fred's middle name.

Sitting back on Ginny's bed she wondered about her son, if he would look more like her or Fred, if he would be a rule breaker like his father, or fearless like them both. She had convinced herself she wasn't the maternal type and then this had happened.

_Knock, knock_. She turned, praying it was Fred, but it wasn't.

"Feeling better dear?" Mrs. Weasley entered hesitantly, "I owled work for you this morning, I didn't think you'd be up to it." She didn't ask where Fred was, the look on her face said she already knew.

"Can I sit down?"

Hermione nodded, making room for the older woman.

"His name is going to be Gideon James, Gideon for Fred and your brother and James for Harry. I can tell it's a boy."

Molly Weasley smiled fondly, "Yes I'm sure you can. I always knew with my own. I could sense their personalities too; Fred and George were fearless troublemakers from the start. Ron was a little bit of everything, a very undecided baby. Poor Ron, he got lost in the shuffle more than I would have liked, the twins had each other so they were ok and Ginny was my precious baby girl."

"I think Gideon is going to be quiet. He seems calm. I need to make an appointment with a healer, if you could help?" Hermione could've easily done it all on her own, but she knew asking for help would speak to Mrs. Weasley's nurturing side and make her feel involved like she sorely needed.

Without warning, Mrs. Weasley hugged Hermione close to her body, her voice weepy as she promised, "Of course I can help. I'm owling St. Mungo's right away."

* * *

**I know – it's short, but it's packed with a lot!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm a bit underwhelmed by the poll results – six votes total (woah dream big!) and currently CharliexHermione are winning with OliverxHermione in second place, Seamus is next with one vote and poor Bill is looking to be the loser. So sad… Anyway, the point is – VOTE! It takes even less time than a review does… Also, some numbers for y'all –**

**Words: 51,568  
Reviews: 50  
Different Reviewers: 20  
Hits: 8,065  
Favorites: 27  
Alerts: 82**

**^ All the above has finally convinced me that this story is somewhat popular/worth reading and I just wanted to extend a big THANK YOU to everyone who has read, reviewed and put this story on their favorite or alert list. I truly appreciate it!! xoxoxo**

**P.S. SMUT WARNING! **

* * *

**Expectations, Truths and the Tale of Beedle the Bard**

**Chapter Thirteen**

The minister's office overlooked the entire ministry and was opposite to Percy's office. Dark red blinds covered the glass walls with a flick of the wand, hiding the small group that had formed from prying eyes of lower ministry officials.

They had gone immediately from Knockturn Alley to the ministry; Shacklebolt had brought Aleric's body with them. Once back, he had summoned Arthur from his office deep in the belly of the ministry.

One look around the circle showed grave expressions from all. Percy was paler than usual, staring straight ahead as if he didn't see anyone else in the room. Next to him Fred was sitting, head hung low, his arms crossed in front of his chest, a defiant expression on his face.

"What are we going to do Kingsley?" Arthur was the first to speak, having finally gotten over the shock of what he had just been told.

The minister looked tired, his voice heavy as he spoke, "Nobody can know about this. For now all we will say is Aleric is on vacation, once we find Amycus and Alecto the truth can be revealed."

"And what about the Azkaban situation?" Fred asked, ignoring the shocked expression he received, Shacklebolt had not known he was aware of it.

"They have been killed – all of them." Percy spoke at last, "I oversaw it."

His worn and overworked appearance was beginning to make sense to his brother and father. Percy was a good person at heart and being responsible for organizing a mass extermination, even of hardened criminals, was not something he could take lightly.

Shacklebolt nodded, "Yes, all except Svetkova have been exterminated. There was nothing else we could do."

"And why is he still alive?" Fred asked, anger laced in his voice, as he shifted in his seat.

"As a favor to Mr. Krum as well as for more practical purposes Mr. Weasley. He undoubtedly has information regarding the Carrow's and how they escaped."

Arthur ran his hands through his thinning hair. They had a more pressing problem; the Carrow's and Avery were still on the loose.

"And what of the others, Avery and the Carrows? We need to find them."

"I have contacted the auror department and they have deployed search teams. I want to keep this as much a secret as possible, please do not tell Harry or Ron, or anyone else for that matter. Fred, you need to go home and take care of Hermione for now. I will keep in touch. Percy, I need you to put out a public statement regarding Aleric's disappearance. And Arthur, we need to speak," he looked at the other two, "alone."

Fred stood, kicking his chair, "So you want me to just go home? Wait for the _ministry_ to take care of it then?" He scoffed, "fat chance of that."

"Yes that is exactly what I want you to do. Your wife needs you right now Fred and seeking vengeance will not help her. I am pardoning you for what has already happened but you need to control yourself."

"Fine."

Shacklebolt forced a smile, "Good. Percy, show your brother out."

Percy and Fred walked in silence to the floo network portals, the Burrow connected directly to the ministry.

"Well then, I'll stop by in a few days, will you be going back to Bayswater or staying with mum?" Percy asked, polite but detached.

"Home. Perce –"

"Yes?"

"Thank-you."

Percy nodded dismissively, "Yes yes, of course. I never did like Mr. Aleel that much anyway."

Fred laughed, "Kind of a git, huh? See you soon Perce."

Fred stepped into the fire, disappearing into the green flames. A minute later, he stepped out into his mother's house.

The house was quiet and empty, the only light coming from the windows. Everything was neatly in order, Hermione must have been nervously cleaning.

"Mum? 'Mione?" He yelled up the winding staircase, "Anyone?"

He heard the floo start up again and turned to see his mother and Hermione pop out of the fireplace, wiping soot from their clothes, oblivious to his presence.

"Oh Fred, there you are." His mother saw him first, pulling him into a tight hug, "I'll go start dinner."

Hermione had sat down on the couch while he talked to his mother and he joined her.

"We went to see the healer." She was fighting back a smile, her hands clutching an envelope.

Fred looked up, "What did the healer say? The baby, our baby, is it ok?"

Hermione nodded, allowing herself to smile at last, "He is alright. And he's due on July 10th."

"A boy? And he's alright?" Fred let out a whoop, "We're having a son!"

Hermione laughed at his antics, pulling his face close to hers for a kiss and then saying, "I have a picture of him for you. It's called a sonogram, it's a muggle thing that they've just begun using at St. Mungo's."

She opened the envelope in her hand and slipped out the picture, handing it to him.

"He's tiny." Fred said in awe, his hands tracing the outline of the baby in the picture.

She nodded, "Gideon James, that's what I would like to name him."

"Gideon James." Fred repeated, quietly as if he was mulling over it. A smile forming on his lips, "Gideon James Weasley. It's perfect."

"Everything is ok right Fred?" She asked, she didn't want to know where he had been or what he had done, she just wanted to know that they would be ok.

"Yes love, everything is absolutely perfect."

It wasn't of course. Nothing was right at all, the world hadn't been this bad since the war. As if starting a family so young wasn't enough, now they had lingering death eaters after them. Fred suppressed a sigh, not wanting to clue Hermione into his fears. She looked happy, after what had happened just the night before he didn't think it was a possibility. But here she was, smiling and laughing, and telling him all about her plans for their son. He wouldn't ruin that for her with his foolish fears. He couldn't do it.

"Think he'll be a beater or a seeker?"

* * *

The three were crouched down in the trees, hiding silently among the darkened forest. The castle loomed in the distance, a dark spot in the night sky.

"There she is." Harry whispered, nudging Ron in the side.

Carmella Sanguina worked her way down the side of the castle quickly, her son close on her heels. Reaching the bottom, they jumped lightly to their feet, pulling up the hoods of their black cloaks as they started towards the forest.

"Remember, magic can't kill a vampire, but it can subdue them. We'll hit Sanguina with a stupefy and then grab his mother. She's stronger, she can fight off a spell so we have to be quick."

Ron and Denton nodded in agreement.

There was a rustling and then they were before them, a mere ten feet away from where they hid.

Harry looked at the other two, holding up his hands as he counted down from three.

"STUPEFY!" They yelled at once, sending Sanguina flying back through the air, his limp body hitting the ground behind him hard.

Carmella Sanguina let out a scream of outrage and swooped towards them, her hood falling from her head.

"GRAB HER!"

Harry and Denton threw themselves at her, pining her down by either arm, she thrashed about, trying to free herself.

"Do it now Ron."

He was standing over her, the wood stake poised in his hands, ready to plunge into her chest. His hands were shaking, badly, and he was mumbling something unintelligible over the vampiress's howls of outrage.

"Now Ron." Harry insisted, struggling to keep his hold.

Raising the stake above his head, Ron plunged it into Carmella's chest, falling wholly on top of her at the force. Her eyes flew wide open in shock as a final scream escaped her lips. Then she was silent. A look of horror permanently left on her face.

Ron fell back off her, horrified.

"We have to get her son before he comes to." Denton insisted, wrestling the now bloody piece of wood out of the lifeless body. "Are you going to do it Weasley? What about you Potter?" The two were unresponsive, "Fine, I will do it. Must I do everything?"

With his back to his companions, Denton repeated Ron's actions on Sanguina's lifeless body. There were no screams, no looks of shock, just more stillness.

"You alright Ron?" Harry asked at last, shaking his friend lightly to bring him out of the trancelike state he was in.

The redhead nodded, "I think so. We should head back, tonight even. Denton can set up a portkey and we can head home."

Finished with the vampire, Denton walked back towards them, "Hate to say it but I agree with Weasley, the sooner we're back in England the better."

"Well then, let's go pick up camp and head out." Harry said, his voice resigned, his eyes never leaving his friend. Ron was clearly shaken.

* * *

It had been a month since Hermione's attack and the boys return. Nobody outside of Percy, Molly and Arthur knew what had happened that fateful night, and nobody knew that Ron and Harry had killed Carmella Sanguina and her son.

The trio had not seen each other much since then. When they were together, the air was thick with tension as they tried to exchange pleasantries. They didn't like keeping things from each other, never had, and now they didn't have a choice.

Patricia had just passed her healer's test and had wanted to go out to dinner with Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Fred. She picked a fancy muggle restaurant that specialized in Italian and whose name none of them could pronounce.

Hermione was just nearing the three-month mark in her pregnancy and had shown no significant growth, but she felt huge. When people said they were swollen with pregnancy she had scoffed at the flourish of words, now she understood. Everything felt big and cumbersome on her. The booth seats at the restaurant were not helping her mood at all, neither was the secret smiles Harry and Ginny kept shooting one another, as if they knew something the others did not know.

"How did your appointment go yesterday Hermione?" Patricia asked, smiling kindly at her sister-in-law. Hermione had been at St. Mungo's for an appointment the day before and had stopped to see Patricia after it.

Looking up from her plate Hermione forced a smile for the girl. Her pregnancy was a bit of a sore subject with her friend's. They supported her of course, but they thought she was much too young and they were worried about her health. Well Harry was anyway. Ron had simply sat stunned, muttering about how strange Hermione would look pregnant. He wasn't the most sensitive person.

"Very well. He's healthy and the healer expects him to be a big baby."

Fred smiled earnestly, "Yeah well George and I weren't exactly runts, not like Ginny." He winked at his sister who in turn stuck out her tongue.

"'Ermione will be huge 'den." Ron said, speaking through his food.

The three women glared at him, while Fred and Harry pretended to see something very interesting up front.

"Thank you, Ronald." Hermione said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she arched an eyebrow in his direction.

His face tinged a light a red, "Sorry, didn't mean it like that."

"Of course you didn't. Sometimes I wonder how we're related Ron, you're so insensitive." Ginny chastised him, smiling comfortingly at Hermione, "I'm sure Hermione will be lovely pregnant. Right Harry?"

"What? Oh, um, yes, lovely."

Ron choked on his water.

"Something funny Ron?" Patricia asked, frowning at his response.

Ron shook his head, "Nope, just funny hearing a bloke say something is _lovely_."

Sensing a fight, Fred attempted to change the subject, "How about a shot? Maybe two? I'll call over the waiter."

"I. Can't. Drink."

Fred cringed, "Ohps?"

"We don't need to drink anyway." Harry stepped in, "So have you thought up any names for the baby yet?"

Fred mouthed a silent thanks across the table and avoided Hermione's eye as best he could.

"His name is going to be Gideon James. I actually wanted to talk to you about that Harry, we wanted to name him after your father if that's alright. I know you wanted to use the name as well, but I didn't suppose you'd mind it as a middle name." The words came tumbling out of Hermione's mouth all at once, rushed as if she thought saying it faster would insure he agreed to it.

And of course he would. Harry wasn't the petty sort, he didn't see it as them "stealing" his name, but rather doing him a great honor.

"Sure Hermione, sounds perfect. Besides, we can still fit a James in there somewhere I'm sure."

Ginny cleared her throat, "Fit James in there somewhere? How many kids do you think we're having Harry?"

"However many you decide love."

"Good answer mate. Women act like lunatics when it comes to babies."

"Shut up Ron!" Everyone said at once, leaving him staring bewildered back at them.

"Sorry." He mumbled into his drink.

It certainly seemed everyone had babies on the mind, Hermione was beginning to understand the secret exchange she had witnessed early in the meal between Harry and Ginny. Perhaps Gideon would have a playmate even closer in age than the twins.

* * *

Teddy Lupin was an interesting toddler, nearing his second birthday he had gained a great amount of control over his metamorphmagus powers and could set his face to just about anything if he put his mind to it.

His grandmother, Andromeda, certainly had her hands full with the little boy. He was just learning to talk and his favorite words were fittingly enough, "doggy", "woof" and "Hawwy". He held special affection for his godfather.

He spent a decent amount of time at Grimmauld Place with his godfather and Ginny, two to three days a week and the occasional night here or there, Andromeda wasn't getting any younger and would take any help she could get.

Harry saw Teddy as a son of sorts, so it was fitting that he would be the first to realize Ginny was pregnant. It was only a few days after the dinner outing and Teddy was spending that Sunday afternoon with Ginny and Harry.

They were in the study, playing with some of Teddy's toys.

"Woof, woof Hawwy, woof, woof!" The little boy squealed, unsteady on his feet as he walked over to his godfather, arms open as he looked for a hug.

Harry laughed at the antics, watching as Teddy's hair turned jet black and a very distinctive scar appeared on his forehead.

Ginny was reclined on the floor by the fire, watching the exchange through lazy half-lidded eyes. She did that often, just watched the two interact. Harry was so good with Teddy, playful and fun but serious at the same time. The little boy was wrapped around his finger, willing to do anything if Harry wanted him to.

"Good job Teddy, now can you do red hair like Auntie Ginny?" Harry prodded the light boy who promptly changed his hair to a startling red, freckles popping up all over his skin. The two clapped much to his childish delight.

Sitting up, Ginny beckoned the boy over, pulling him into her lap where he sat contently, playing with his chubby fingers. Then he turned to Ginny and with a big grin on his face touched her stomach, "Baby."

Ginny looked up at Harry, "How did he know that?"

"Baby, baby, baby!" Teddy chanted happily, clapping his hands to his tune.

Harry shrugged, "Don't know, but stop looking at me like that, it's not as if I told him, he's just a baby. A very perceptive one at that."

Hearing Harry say the word baby only served to increase Teddy's chant.

"Well make him stop, Andromeda will be here any minute and if she suspects anything she'll tell mum and I thought we agreed last week we want to keep this a secret for a bit. My brothers won't like me having a baby so young and especially so soon after everything."

"Ok Teddy, come here. Grandmum's going to be here in a minute, want to help me get your stuff?" Harry picked the boy up out of Ginny's arms, temporarily silencing him.

"Otay." Then looking around he nodded sagely and said, "Baby secwet."

Harry smiled proud, "Boys a genius I tell you."

"I swear you have him trained. Oh, that sounds like the bell. Must be Andromeda, you get his things together and I'll let her in."

It was in fact Andromeda Tonks at the door. Andromeda was a tall woman, thin with sharp edges to his face and wide expressive eyes. She had patrician good looks that the Black's were famous for. She resembled her sister Bellatrix closely, but her face held a kindness her sisters never had. She had aged gracefully, the roots of her brown hair just beginning to grey.

"Hello Ginny, how was he for you?" Andromeda smiled tiredly at the younger girl, following her into the house.

"Oh he was perfect, he always is. Harry's getting his things together now."

The two women waited for Harry and Teddy in the kitchen, chatting pleasantly about Ginny's quidditch career – it was the off-season – and Andromeda's recent move to the countryside, close to the Burrow.

"Gwanmu!" Teddy ran as fast as he little legs would allow towards his grandmother, throwing himself into her legs, "Up! Up!"

Andromeda laughed, picking up the little boy who instantly transformed into his true appearance. He was always himself when he was with his grandmother.

"Hello Harry."

"Hi Andromeda, how are you?"

"Good thank you. A bit tired, but with this one underfoot, that's to be expected. How's work?"

The three lapsed into easy conversation, mostly about Teddy, until the clock struck five.

"Oh I should be off, its nearly dinner time and Teddy doesn't do well when the schedule is interrupted. Thank you both so much, I'll see you Tuesday yeah?"

Harry and Ginny walked the two to the door, sharing affectionate goodbyes before at last, Andromeda apparated away with Teddy on her hip.

"She's been to see Narcissa you know, that's why she looks so tired lately." Ginny said as she searched through their fridge for something to make for dinner

Harry had sat down at the table, tired from a day of running around after Teddy. "You don't know that."

"Yes I do. I was in Diagon Alley yesterday shopping and I bumped into Astoria Greengrass, she married Draco, she was talking about it with her sister Daphne. They all had dinner together." Ginny pulled a casserole her mother had sent over out, heating it with a warming charm.

She sat a plate out in front of Harry and then sat down across from him, pouring two glasses of milk with her wand. Unlike Fred and Hermione, she was not a fan of cooking the muggle way. Molly Weasley provided most of their meals.

"It's her right, Narcissa is her sister."

Ginny nodded in agreement, "Why do you think she's doing it though?"

"She only has Teddy left. It's what I would do."

Ginny reached across the table, stroking the back of Harry's hand, "You have a family now Harry."

* * *

Hermione's secretary was Susan Bones, a hufflepuff from her year at Hogwarts. She was good at her job and got on with Hermione quite well, although she wouldn't call them friends. Hermione rarely saw her at work, Susan knew enough to leave her alone. So Hermione was surprised when she appeared unannounced in her office.

"Sorry to bother you Hermione, but the minister is waiting outside the door. He said it's important." Susan spoke nervously, she had seen the minister a handful of times since she had been hired and was still in awe of upper level ministry members.

Hermione looked up from her paperwork, a bill she was writing regarding house elf treatment, "Ok, let him in then."

Susan nodded, scurrying out of the office quickly, a minute later Kingsley Shacklebolt was inside her office, setting a silencing charm before sitting down across from her. He smiled warmly at the girl, she was one of his favorites and he hadn't had a chance to speak with her since her attack a few months before.

"Good morning minister." Hermione returned his smile, quietly clearing her desk.

"Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione looked around, as if making sure they were truly alone before speaking, "Do you have news for me?"

"Yes, quite a bit, not all good I'm afraid. Viktor Krum is in London, he wishes to see you at once. He has spoken to Malvir Svetkova and has information."

"And what is going to happen to Malvir now?"

Shacklebolt let out a heavy sigh, "Death I am afraid is the only way. Svetkova knows this is coming, he is out of control. Krum told me he awaits it eagerly – he isn't a human anymore Hermione. It is for the greater good."

The truth stung her. Her career was dedicated to making their world more fair for all its inhabitants and here the ministry was openly condoning the murder of masses of vampires for "the greater good".

Hermione chose her words carefully when speaking, "If I remember correctly sir that was Grindelwald's motto was it not?"

"Yes, it does say that at the gates of Nurmengard. That doesn't mean it is evil Hermione. Don't dwell on this, there's more." Hermione finally made eye contact, nodding to urge him on. "The auror department still has not found the Carrow's, I must ask you to do something for me."

"Yes?"

"I need you to take a leave of absence. Your pregnancy is a perfect excuse and once the Carrow's are apprehended you can come back at will." She began to protest but he held up his hand, silencing her, "I'm not asking you. I'm tellingyou. You will still be doing private work for the ministry, but I don't want to see you in this office again."

"Fine." Hermione could sense fighting was useless, "And what of Viktor? When am I going to see him?"

"Right now. He's waiting outside. I'll send him in and leave you two alone."

Hermione drummed her hands nervously against her desk, she hadn't gotten much done since last seeing Viktor and she hoped he wouldn't ask her for her guess.

Viktor entered the room quietly, insisting she remain seated when she had gotten up to hug him. Hermione was stricken by his sheer size in her small office. She had always known Viktor was a large man, years of quidditch would do that to you, but she had never felt so little next to him until now.

"Hermione it is good to see you."

"You too Viktor, how have you been? How is Bozhentsi?"

Viktor refused to meet her eyes, staring instead out the small window, "I haff not gone back to Bozhentsi since you vere last there. I haff been staying in Sofia."

"Why?" Hermione asked, moving slightly so as to catch his eye, she was unsuccessful.

"Business for my ministry and yours haff kept me away. But it is not important. Hermione I haff spoken to Malvir." She nodded in comprehension and he continued, "They did not know he vas looking for the fountain. They escaped during the night when he had thought he found it. This is good yes? This means that the location is not known to them."

Hermione nodded, stunned, "Yes, very good. But does he have any idea where they are now?"

Viktor shook his head, "No. Malvir did not vish to speak much to me. You understand."

"I'm sorry Viktor, if there was something I could do I would."

"No, I understand, Malvir understands. If he could help himself then maybe he vould be ok, but he haff not the power. He knows he haff to die and he is ok with this."

Viktor's eyes were watering and he blinked rapidly to fight back his tears, "Have you figured out my puzzle?"

Something flashed in his eyes when he said that and suddenly it all made sense to Hermione. The true heir would have been able to find the fountain, Malvir was not the heir, he was being guided by him.

"You. You're the heir of Amata and her knight. You knew all along didn't you Viktor?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"Will you bring me to it?"

"Not now, not vill you are with child," he laughed at her confused expression, "a vittle birdie haff told me. But Hermione, remember, faith is the most important."

Hermione smiled at him, maybe he was right, maybe faith was the most important, but if she could bottle the water from the fountain she could make it do things faith could not.

* * *

February 21st, 2000 was a rainy Monday. Hermione was growing bored with being stuck at home, she was doing as much work as she could, but found herself feeling quite useless. She had gone so far as to offer help to Fred and George at the shop. George had been eager for the extra help, but Fred had insisted Hermione stay at home, she was nearing five months pregnant and Fred was being a tad bit overprotective.

When Hermione had woken up that morning she was ashamed to admit she had expected some grand gesture. It was their first anniversary and Hermione had hoped Fred would remember. He hadn't said a word.

She had dinner planned, his favorite – steak with baked potatoes and blancmange for dessert. She had also gotten him an expensive watch from a new shop in Diagon Alley. She wasn't sure if he was a watch person, but it was exquisite and she was sure he would love it.

Ginny was coming over around two to help her get ready, but that was three hours away and she was bored.

At last she decided to visit Angelina. George and Angelina had a flat in Diagon Alley and Hermione had set up the floo network between the two so she was there within a matter of seconds.

"Hullo?" Hermione called out, she had owled Angelina before her arrival but the kitchen was empty.

"In the twin's room!" Angelina called from down the hall, Hermione found her in the room at the end of the hall.

The twin's room was adorable, Fred and George had painted it a light green and one wall had a jungle theme, the cartoonish tigers and monkeys running playfully around the wall. When the twins slept, so did their animals.

They would be two months in a matter of days. Dominic was pushing 15 lbs. already and had started to get soft tufts of brown hair, only a shade or two darker than his skin. His eyes were wide and mischievous already, the same color as his fathers.

Danielle was more petite, barely 11 lbs. Her hair had a soft wave to it and she was darker than her brother, favoring her mother more.

Angelina had a baby sleeping peacefully in either arm, "Hey Hermione. Wanna take Minic? He's killing my arm."

"Hey Ang, sure." She took the little boy from her sister-in-law's arms, resting him on her small baby bump.

Two rocking chairs sat by the large window in the twins room, Angelina was sitting in one and Hermione sat down in the other, smiling down at the sleeping bundle in her arms.

"How are you feeling Hermione? Five months now yeah? I had awful indigestion around then with these two." Angelina smiled fondly at her children, as much as she might complain about all she had gone through she had loved being pregnant.

"Nothing awful. A bit dizzy some mornings, the occasional headache but that's it. Fred on the other hand. You would think he was the one whose pregnant. He's a mess."

Angelina laughed, "I know what you mean. George was telling me how swollen the babies were making him. A nut, that one. He worried about everything too."

"Oh yes, Fred has a new concern every ten minutes – he owls them to me while he's at work. I think he has even more books then I do." She shook her head, laughing lightly at her husband's preparations.

"What's wrong? You seem off Hermione."

"It's our anniversary, but Fred hasn't said anything about it. He left early this morning without so much as a kiss." She sighed, willing herself not to cry, "I'm sure I'm just sensitive right now. It really isn't a big deal."

"He better have something grand planned or send him over here and I'll knock some sense in him for you."

* * *

"What do you do for an anniversary George?"

There was a lull in business and was watching the front anyway, so the two had gone into their workshop in the back, to work on some new products. Fred wasn't getting much done.

"Dunno, bubble bath and wine? That's what Ang wanted – made me take the babies so she could have the night to herself." George shook his head at the memory of it. He had lasted fifteen minutes alone with the two babies before he ended up going to the Burrow to get help from his mother.

"Can't do wine, Hermione's pregnant or did you forget? And she won't want to be alone on our anniversary, I don't like the idea of leaving her alone anyway. What else?"

George was working on a bright purple potion, measuring everything exactly, he was not in the best position to have a conversation, "Dunno Fred. Great sex? And a gift – something expensive, and flowers."

"Brilliant – I gotta go shop!"

* * *

Hermione wandered Bayswater for the rest of the day, losing track of time until the sun was setting in the winter sky. The walk home was peaceful, their street was nearly empty in the dusk. From the street she could see the lights in their flat on meaning Fred was home. She hurried up the stairs knowing he would worry if she was out much past dark.

The entryway to the flat was clean and tidy like she had left it, but she could already see the mess covering the kitchen. She stifled a groan of frustration, Fred was a messy cooker but he did always clean up after himself.

She leaned against the entryway to the kitchen, watching Fred in amusement. He had on a flowered apron his mother had bought her as a wedding present but she had never worn. Several pots were boiling on the stove and he was moving frantically between them, clearly the fact that he could've used magic had slipped his mind.

He turned to bring something to the table and saw her, nearly dropping the bowl of pasta in his hand. He sat it down on the table and then sauntered towards her, the self-assured grin she so loved crossing his face.

"Hello love." He kissed her softly and then dropped to his knees, lifting her t-shirt up to kiss the exposed skin of her pregnant stomach and then standing back up his hands finding hers.

Hermione smiled at him, kissing the top of the hand he had intertwined in her own, "What's all this?" She asked, eyebrow arched in question.

"A little birdie told me today was our anniversary." He replied with a grin.

He leaned in for a kiss, but Hermione stopped him, "Wait, that phrase…" She tried to place where she had heard it before, "You told Viktor!"

"That today is our anniversary?" Fred asked, confused.

She shook her head, laughing, "No you silly, silly man. You told Viktor I was pregnant didn't you?"

Fred's face most closely resembled a child who had just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar, "Well yes. I didn't mean any harm. He's your friend and I thought you might like him to know. I was perfectly nice honest."

He was shocked when Hermione dragged his mouth back down to her own, kissing him fully, her hands gaining a firm grip on the straps of his apron.

"I did a good thing then – ugh" He groaned as she kissed down his neck, sucking on the sensitive skin, "Whatta' bout dinner?"

Hermione pulled back pouting, "I thought we could have dessert first."

"In the kitchen?" Fred asked hopefully.

Hermione responded with another kiss, undoing the apron behind his back and breaking the kiss only to take it off, pulling his shirt with it. She hadn't realized her own shirt was gone until she felt a slight breeze, pulling her temporarily out of the ecstasy Fred was causing as he lavished her mouth and jaw line with kisses.

Fred stepped back, his eyes sweeping her body lustfully. She was spilling out the pale green lace bra she had picked up the day before and her stomach was smooth and round, still clear of stretch marks.

"What are you looking at?" She teased, growling playfully as she allowed him to boost her up onto a counter, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"So beautiful," he whispered into her ear, nipping at the lobe as he rolled it between his teeth. She leaned against him, panting now as her hands worked nimbly on the button of his jeans. They fell and were quickly joined by the boxers she eased him out of.

His erection sprung forward into her waiting hands and he gasped in surprise at first touch. No matter how many times she touched him, he would never grow tired of that initial contact, the feeling of her small hands enclosing him, stroking softly and massaging up and down.

His mouth returned to hers in a rough kiss, claiming her as his own as she continued her ministrations. He shuttered involuntarily, so close already and pulled her hands away, "No fair." His voice was heavy with lust as he struggled to pull off her maternity jeans.

"Here, let me help." She leaned wholly against him, allowing him to take them the rest of the way off, leaving her bare to him.

Fred dropped to his knees greedily, hooking a leg over his shoulder. He looked up with a grin, "Happy anniversary love."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sad to see no reviews on that last chapter, but a lot of people read and that gives me hope! Anyway, I posted the first chapter of my newest story, it's called "The Summer of '69" and it's a CharliexHermione fiction, so go read it! As always, enjoy!**

* * *

**Expectations, Truths and the Tale of Beedle the Bard**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Hermione was happy to see February go. March meant spring was right around the corner. The winter had not been good to any of them and spring meant summer was even nearer and so was the birth of their son.

They had had dinner at the Burrow that past Sunday, everyone except Charlie had made it. Hermione's suspicions were confirmed when Ginny announced she was pregnant. Molly had nearly fainted from joy and Ron had fainted, insisting he was not having children for a long time when he came to. This had in turn started a fight between him and Patricia, ending the night early. Fred had complained the rest of the night that his sister was far too young to be a mother and other things of that nature. Hermione had resisted reminding Fred that Ginny was married and not much younger then herself.

Everyone seemed to be pregnant or parents at this rate and Hermione couldn't help but notice the pain Percy and Audrey tried to keep off their faces. Patricia had been looking longingly at Hermione's belly too. Hermione knew she wanted to get pregnant soon but that Ron was completely against it.

"Having a good rest sleepy head? It's nearly noon, I've never known you to stay in bed this late." Ginny bounced happily into the bedroom, ignoring Hermione's questioning looks. Fred had clearly forgotten to turn the floo network off that morning.

The bed shook as Ginny sat down next to Hermione, smiling broadly at her friend and now sister-in-law.

"Hey Gin, what're you doing here?"

"I'm taking time off from the harpies, cause, _you know_, and I'm lonely. Harry's at the office today and Teddy won't be over until Saturday. Do you know how spooky that place is when you're in it alone?" Ginny was talking a mile a minute, her hands fluttering through the air expressively.

"I can imagine. Being here isn't much better. I'm just, _bored._"

The two sat in content silence on the big bed, resting lazily. It was a picture familiar from their Hogwarts days, but now they were pregnant, both sporting small baby bumps and dreamy smiles. Ginny hadn't gained much weight with her pregnancy and was still all sharp angles and striking features. Hermione certainly wasn't heavy, but her body as well as her face had taken on a new roundness, she radiated happiness.

Ginny fluffed up her pillow and turned on her side, one hand supporting her head and the other one lying lazily on her stomach. Her voice was far away when she spoke, "Patricia came by before her shift yesterday. Poor girl, Ron is adamantly refusing to have kids for the next two years. Now she's worried he's going to wait until the last minute and then divorce her once his required time is up."

"He won't do that. Ron isn't like that." Hermione said assuredly even though she herself wasn't so certain.

Ron and Patricia got on well but they weren't in love. Ron seemed to always want to be elsewhere when he was with her and the look on his face when he saw her wasn't the same look Fred gave Hermione or Bill gave Fleur.

"I hope not. Patricia's really a nice girl and she seems to like Ron quite a bit."

Ginny's acceptance of Patricia had come grudgingly. She wasn't a fan of outsiders, the others had been familiar before the law, and Patricia was unknown. Eventually she found a level of respect and finally friendship with her brother's wife. Still, Hermione was surprised at Ginny's worry for the girl.

"Do you know what you're having?" Hermione asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Ginny arched an eyebrow in her direction but decided to let it go, responding, "Well no. Harry thinks it's best to wait. We have thought of names though."

"Waiting, that's exciting. I almost decided to, but you know Fred…" She trailed of losing herself shortly in thought then saying, "What are the names?"

"James Sirius for a boy," she noted Hermione's change in expression, "Don't look at me like that, I know it's going to be Gideon's middle name, but –"

"Sirius?"

Ginny nodded as best she could in her position, "Harry is beginning to come to terms with everything, and he wanted to pay tribute to Sirius as well as his own father."

"That's good. Now what about a girl? It could be you know… Bill had a girl and so did George. And then there's you." Hermione teased.

Laughing Ginny responded, "Yes we had thought of that. We like Emma Natalie or Callie Mae; I really don't think it's a girl though."

"So James Sirius Potter. It has a ring to it."

"How's Fred?" Ginny asked, seemingly out of the blue.

She had noticed a change in her brother the past few months. When he thought no one was paying attention he would stare at Hermione as if she might disappear any minute. She had forced George into talking to her, but all he had said was that Fred had lists all over the shop about baby things and that he wasn't acting like himself at all.

Hermione shrugged, "First time father nerves. He thinks he's going to be a bad father. I don't know why, we've talked about this every day since we found out. I think it will be ok though, once he holds Gideon."

"Fred nervous? Now that's a first. Should've expected it though, George was a mess until the very last second, but the minute he saw Dominic and Danielle it was like he knew exactly what to do. Fred will be fine. Is that all that's going on though?"

"I think so."

Ginny sat up, smoothing out her shirt, she knew Hermione was holding something back but she didn't want to press it. "Get up girl, we're going to get some lunch. We have babies to feed!"

* * *

The plan had been solidified months ago, as soon as the Carrow's were apprehended, Kingsley Shacklebolt would be retiring. He had handpicked his successor, training him over the past months to surpass his own term.

Percy was by all means ready to take over as Minister of Magic. He had the skill and the ambition; being minister had been his lifelong dream. Audrey would be happy for him, it might mean a delay in starting a family, but she would understand; she was good like that.

The process of changing ministers was not one to be taken lightly. After the war they had abandoned the idea of elections and each minister from Kingsley forward would select their successor. If there was any protest, a vote would be implemented.

His work took him away from home even more than normal. It was a reprieve from the routine that was his life. Audrey was fanatical about getting pregnant. She had charts and calendars ad notes on the best ways to do things. She had wanted to interview Hermione, Fleur, Ginny and Angelina on what positions they used to get pregnant – but Percy had stopped her.

They only had sex when she was ovulating; she had insisted they not let anything go to waste. It was frustrating. Percy personally felt that half their problem was they were trying too hard. So far as he knew the only one who planned to get pregnant was Fleur, the rest were just happy chance.

The Weasley's were a fertile bunch, Percy had made the mistake of mentioning this to Audrey and now she was convinced she was the problem.

He wished he could discuss this with one of his brothers, but he wasn't particularly close with any of them and the only person he would even consider, Bill, was busy with work at Gringott's and his daughter who had just begun walking.

It figured, he thought, that the twins would have had such an easy time about things. Everything had come easily to those two. Quidditch, jokes, school when they showed up, making friends and even marriage. Ron was too far from him in age and too uncomfortable in his marriage to spark any real jealousy in Percy and his older brothers didn't have the same arrogance the twins did.

He loved them of course; they were his brothers and good people more to the point. He saw the looks that passed between Fred and Hermione and the easy way in which Angelina and George interacted. He would kill to have even half of that with Audrey. They loved one another, that wasn't in question, but they didn't have fire or passion.

If the others knew they would pity him, maybe agree he wouldn't have made a good father anyway behind his back, but to his face, it would be condolences and words of encouragement. His mother would make them see every healer known to the wizarding world and maybe even muggle doctors. None of it would matter of course, because at the end of the night, they would still be childless and Audrey's disappointed face would still haunt his sleep.

He was lost in these thoughts when the owl arrive, bearing a letter from Brent Denton, an auror that had worked closely with his brother and Harry and had recently been assigned to the Carrow case.

_They've been found. – B.D._

His heart stopped momentarily, it had been months of searching, certainly not a quick process, but it all felt too soon.

He rushed through the ministry down to the underground bit, stone rooms where they housed witches and wizards waiting to be questioned. Denton was waiting at the entrance.

"Right this way sir, the minister has the sister in one room right now, Avery and the brother are in separate cells, under supervision – your brother and Potter. The minister wants you to join him. Thinks it's important." Denton briefed him on the latest as they walked quickly threw the dimly lit narrow hallway.

The lights overhead flickered as they walked by door after door. The downstairs resembled a muggle prison more than any wizarding establishment, but that was the point. The simplicity of it disguised the powerful magic it housed.

They stopped at a door, "Here you go sir." Denton opened the door, letting Percy in and then closing it behind him.

The room he entered was bright void of furniture expect for one metal chair, Alecto Carrow was seated in it, held somehow by magic, as Shacklebolt circled her slowly, hands behind his back as he walked leisurely.

Alecto Carrow was a solid witch with a pig face and a snarky leer. Her hair was jet black and scraggly, pulled off her face in an unkempt plait. Her ill-fitted worn black robes clung unattractively to her lumpy body. She was slouched in the seat, as much as whatever spell Shacklebolt had set would allow anyway, and was breathing heavily out of her pig nose.

"What is that filth doing here?" She spat out when he entered, snarling as he approached the two, "Filthy blood trader."

Shacklebolt greeted him with a nod, continuing his silent steps. Percy leaned up against the wall, hands tucked neatly away in the pockets of his work robes, avoiding eye contact with the witch.

"Are you ready to speak Alecto?" Shacklebolt asked at last, his voice calm and controlled as if he was dealing with a petulant five year old and not a highly dangerous former death eater.

"Where is my brother?" She asked, ignoring Shacklebolt's question as she struggled against her magical restraints.

"Don't bother Alecto, you won't get out. Your brother is here too, we're talking to him next. Now tell me, what brought about your interest in Mrs. Weasley? It does not seem wise to go after such a high profile person when you've only just escaped." Shacklebolt chose his words carefully, never revealing his emotions.

The witch scoffed at this, spitting onto the floor near her feet, "That was Rodolophus, look how well that went. I don't care about that mudblood."

"What was your reason for escaping Alecto? You surely knew you would be caught again. Your allies are gone." He chose to overlook her petty insults towards Hermione.

Percy pushed lightly off the wall, advancing towards her until less than a foot separated the two, "Why did you run?" His voice was cold, calculating as he tried to mirror Shacklebolt's indifference.

"For something to do." She laughed mirthlessly at this, "Blame that ape you hired to transport us. He ran off in the night, what an opportunity for us."

Shacklebolt had walked towards the door while this exchange was happening, he knocked on it and a minute later Denton opened up, "Yes minister?"

"Take Ms. Carrow to Azkaban. And Denton, please apparate there immediately. We don't want to repeat any mistakes."

The auror nodded in understanding, dragging the cackling witch out of the room and down the hall to an apparition point.

"I think we may have over thought this one Percy. They had the opportunity to escape and they took it. They must have caught wind of Hermione being on the case and gone looking for payback. I'm sending Amycus straight to Azkaban; he's been questioned multiple times with all the same results as his sister. Now follow me, we need to speak to Avery."

Avery was in the next room, under Ron's supervision. He was an attractive man, white blond hair and a regal appearance. A cousin of the Malfoy's if Percy remembered correctly. He was cleaner than Alecto had been and his robes were new, of the finest quality.

"Ah minister, how good of you to come see me." Avery's voice dripped with sarcasm as he shifted in his chair, the bloody stump where his arm used to be coming into view through the sleeve hole of his robes. Fred had done a number on him.

Ron was standing in the corner, one hand on his wand, the other in his pocket. He was refusing to look at anyone, staring straight ahead. He wasn't the little brother Percy had remembered anymore, the thought dawned unexpected on Percy. Ron was a large man, thin but muscular and the tallest save for Bill. His red hair was tousled and he was sporting the start of a beard on his well-defined jaw.

"Another Weasley, I hope this one has better nerves than that one," he jerked his thumb in Ron's direction with a laugh, "Didn't like the story I had to share about his little mudblood friend."

"Don't call her that." Ron's voice was cold as his hand tightened around his wand.

So he knew what had happened that night then, and he had heard from Avery first. This was not going to be good, but for now, they needed him out of the room.

"Ron, you're free to go."

The minister did not object to Percy dismissing his brother, nodding in ascent when Ron looked to him.

Ron stalked from the room, refusing to meet his brother's eye and banging the door shut behind him. That was more like the Ron Percy remembered from childhood.

"Ah, let me guess, you want to know why we went after the little mudblood yes?" Avery's voice was gloating; he was enjoying the attention he was receiving.

"Yes."

Avery craved this attention, he fed off of it. He was in his element at this moment, all eyes on him. They were hanging off his every word.

"Rodolophus has been bored without Bellatrix, thanks to your mother," he nodded in Percy's direction, a maniacal grin plastered on his face, "and then your darling undersecretary, his name escapes me, informed us how closely Granger was working on Alecto and Amycus's recapture."

"It's Weasley." Percy said quietly.

"What was that?"

Shacklebolt gave Percy a warning look, now was not the time or place to bring up Hermione's proper last name.

"So, when we found out her residency was in Bayswater, so close to where I used to take up residence, Rodolophus could not help himself. A mudblood is better than nothing I suppose." Avery turned up his nose, clearly showing his opinion on the matter.

"And that was all you wanted her for?"

Avery laughed heartily, clapping his hands together as if he had been told a great joke, "Well of course. We had that little rat in your office if we need any other information. What else would we need her for?"

"Percy, get your brother, tell him to take Avery to Azkaban. Now."

Avery protested, "I was cleared, what are you throwing me in there for?"

"For the kidnapping and attempted rape of a ministry official as well as continued involvement with known death eaters." Shacklebolt smiled a toothy grin at the disgruntled man, "Where is the laughter from before Avery?"

Before he could respond, Avery's body was ripped across the room by Ron's wand, "Come on scum, let's go."

Once they were gone, Percy turned to his boss, "So I expect the announcement soon then?"

"Yes Percy, I think by week's end the world will have a new minister."

* * *

None of the Weasley children had ever had a nursery. They'd all had bedrooms of course, but never a special room prepared before their birth. Molly didn't see the point – it wasn't as if they would remember it and it cost an awful lot of money.

Of course, one can't exactly miss having a nursery if one never had one in the first place. Fred and George had slept in the same crib until they were nearly three and began hitting one another if Molly didn't get to them quick enough. Their bedroom at the time wasn't even painted and there wasn't much else in it except a crib. Of course, Ginny did a little better, her room was painted, albeit it white, but painted all the same.

Until the twins were born, the idea of a nursery never even crossed their minds. Victoire had a gorgeous nursery at Shell Cottage, light purple and impeccably decorated, but none of them had ever seen it so they didn't know. Then around Angelina's six month she had cornered Fred and George at the shop and insisted they turn the spare room in their flat into a nursery for their baby. At the time, no one expected twins.

Now staring at the bare white walls of what would be the baby's room, Fred understood why Angelina had been so adamant about having a nursery. Bare walls and wood floors were unmemorable. He wanted to create something special for Hermione.

Early that morning he had bounced ideas off of Angelina and George, he had told Hermione he was going over for a business meeting as a cover. George had agreed a Gryffindor themed room would be perfect for Fred's son, but Angelina had threatened to hex them if they did that to Hermione. Apparently, gold and maroon were not baby colors.

George and Angelina had already gotten to the zoo animal idea and Fred wanted to be original. Three hours after his arrival he finally had the semblance of an idea and him and George were off to the store.

As soon as they got to the flat, they had locked themselves in the room, telling an annoyed Hermione to rest or something. Now staring at the bare white walls, Fred didn't know where to begin.

"Sure this is a good color mate?" George asked, opening up the paint can.

Fred nodded, "Yeah, it's a twist on a classic. At least that's what the lady said."

George read the name on the lid, "Blue green dreams. Sounds a bit fruity if you ask me."

Fred threw a paintbrush at his head, "Well it isn't. Now start painting."

"And we aren't using wands why?"

Fred shrugged, "Part of the experience."

The first coat alone took nearly two hours and Fred begrudgingly allowed George to magic on the rest. Then with a few quick swipes of his wand quidditch players appeared on the wall, buzzing around and around. A closer look revealed they were not random quidditch players, but Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ron and Harry.

"Perfect mate."

Fred smiled, "I think so. Now come on, Hermione had the furniture sent here last week, it's in the closet."

"We can use magic to set it up right? Or is that part of the experience too?"

"Magic is fine."

The furniture was a four-piece set, all in dark walnut, a crib, changing table, dresser and rocking chair. Hermione had also ordered bedding as well, in white and a green that matched the color of the walls, quaffles and snitches decorated it. For the floor, there was a fluffy white rug and matching white curtains.

By the time everything was complete they had spent the better part of the day decorating and it was time for dinner. Hermione told them so from the other side of the door.

"Fred Weasley if you and that brother of yours don't get out here this instant neither of you are going to eat." She threatened, banging her ineffectual fists against the door.

"One minute!" The two chorused and then apparated to the other side of the door so that they were standing on either side of her.

"I hate when you do that."

"We know."

Hermione scowled, "Stop saying everything together. Now tell me what you were doing in there or I won't feed you."

"I think that you would much rather see,"

"then be told." George finished with a wink.

Hermione glared at him, hands on her hip. A fairly ineffective tactic when one was so small and so obviously pregnant.

Slinging an arm around her shoulder, George pushed open the door and allowed Fred to lead them in. Hermione's jaw dropped as she turned around, trying to take it all in.

"The two of you did this. For me?" Her voice was filled with wonder as she walked around the room, her eyes following the quidditch players as they raced.

"For Gideon actually." George said, earning an elbow in the ribs from Fred. "Well it is, I don't think Hermione could fit in the crib." He whispered offended.

Hermione laughed, turning to face them, her hand resting on her stomach, "Thank you! Both of you. It's perfect."

"You really like it?" Fred asked, as if he didn't quite believe it.

"Of course she does Gred, wouldn't say so if she didn't – she is Hermione. Now what about that dinner I was promised?"

"Right this way." Hermione chuckled, leading the way down to the kitchen, she let out a gasp when she saw someone standing in the middle.

"Percy, what are you doing here?"

Percy made to approach them, then changed his mind pulling out a chair for Hermione instead and saying, "I think you need to sit down for this. Hello Fred, George. You too."

The four sat down at the kitchen table, the shepherd's pie steaming in the middle forgotten as they waited for Percy to speak.

"George, before I start I have to ask you not to ask questions until the end. I know you'll be confused and we will explain but first I need to tell Hermione and Fred the news."

George agreed, a bit put off by Percy's treatment of him, he wasn't a child after all, he could keep his mouth quiet.

"The Carrow's have been caught, Avery too. They're all sitting in Azkaban right now awaiting the dementors kiss as we speak. We questioned them thoroughly but it seems their only motive was revenge."

Forgotten his early promise George interjected with, "Motive for what? I thought they were in Azkaban already. What's going on?"

Percy went to scold him and Fred looked close on his heels when Hermione cut in, "Stop, I'll tell him." The story came tumbling out, from why she had visited Viktor to what had happened Christmas night. She relayed everything save the fountain.

"Wow." George was speechless, looking between his brother and his wife with his mouth agape. "And they're locked up now right?"

Percy nodded, "Yes. It's over."

Fred let out the breath he had been holding, relief washing over his face as he took hold of Hermione's hand, limp in his, squeezing it tightly.

"It's over." She whispered quietly, turning to hug Percy tightly.

He hugged her bag, awkwardly patting her back until she released him.

"Time to eat!" She announced happily.

Fred's eyes followed her with a smile, watching as she served them all, even Percy, generous portions of the shepherd's pie. A visible weight had been taken off of her shoulders.

He waited until their guests were gone to approach the subject. He had offered to do the dishes and she had entertained Percy and George in the sitting room, they had left after only an hour, leaving the couple to themselves.

Hermione had disappeared down the hallway and he found her in the nursery, sitting in the rocking chair and looking out the window with a far away gaze. Her hand was rubbing her stomach slowly.

"Good news yeah?" He said, alerting her to his presence as he sat down by her feet, his head resting against her leg.

Her hands ran through his hair absentmindedly, massaging his scalp. "I was beginning to think they would never find them." She admitted, her voice soft as if not to break the sanctity of the room.

"You know I would've protected you no matter what don't you Hermione? You and Gideon."

They called the baby by name now, he wasn't just an idea anymore but a real person. It frightened Fred but thrilled him at the same time.

"I know Fred, but I was still afraid. You won't always be here and what if someone came when I was alone with Gideon. I trust you Fred, I just don't trust myself."

Fred turned, kneeling in front of her, lifting her head softly so they were looking at one another, "Hermione you're a brilliant witch and you're going to be a brilliant mum."

"I couldn't even protect myself."

It had been bothering them both for weeks, Hermione had gotten herself and others out of close scraps countless times before and this time she had a chance of escaping so why hadn't she run or scream, anything to alert Fred sooner.

"Don't blame this on yourself. It's my fault, I should have never left you."

Hermione shook her head adamantly, "No, this is my fault, but it's over now and this will heal. I survived the war and Malfoy manor didn't I?"

"I'm so sorry this happened Hermione."

"Shh." Her voice was soft, barely a whisper, "Don't think about it anymore Fred."

* * *

Winter ended late that year, it snowed on the twin's birthday and instead of a big party Fred, Hermione, George, and Angelina took the twins to a new indoor zoo, a very muggle thing to do. Dominic and Danielle, now just a little over four months old, had slept for most of it, but Fred and George loved it.

Now June was in full swing and Hermione was a very grumpy eight months pregnant. The temperature was still mild but she was constantly hot, giving Fred the silent treatment if he so much as suggested the air conditioning was up too high.

With the pressure of the Carrow's disappearance off everyone's chest they had time to focus on the two newest members of the Weasley brood. Harry had begged off any more long term assignments and found himself chauffeuring Hermione and Ginny around muggle London for baby supplies most days. Unlike Fred who couldn't go more than half an hour with them, Harry seemed delighted at the prospect. He had even found wizarding stores that specialized in baby supplies and had bought toy brooms for both children.

Some days they would just laze around, usually at Grimmuald Place. Hermione and Ginny would talk babies and Harry would wait on them hand and foot. When not at work, Ron would join them too. Spending time with the two had only reaffirmed his decision to wait a few years, or decades, to have children.

"Why don't you want kids?" Ginny asked him one afternoon, the four were spending the afternoon at the Burrow, everything was in bloom and Mrs. Weasley had set up a picnic in the garden for them.

The question surprised Ron, causing him to drop the quaffle he was throwing up in the air smacking himself in the face. "Have you heard your demands Gin?" He asked incredously once he had recovered from the shock.

Harry hid a smile behind his hand, he was at the forefront of Ginny's ridiculous demands, such as Bavarian chocolate he had picked up in Bavaria himself.

Ignoring his comments Ginny continued, "Patricia would love children and I think she would make a great mum."

Hermione nodded her agreement, her eyes lifting only briefly from her book.

"I can't handle a crazy bird running rampant through my house demanding special chocolate and a foot rub. I'm only twenty why do I need kids right now? Just cause you lot got knocked up doesn't mean Patricia has to, so don't go giving her any ideas."

This earned him a rather hard punch from Ginny and a seething glare from Hermione and Harry. Although Harry tended to agree Ron wasn't ready for kids, he didn't appreciate him starting a fight with a hormonal Ginny who would take it out on him later on.

"Sorry." He mumbled resuming his little game.

The silence resumed for a while and the sun was just setting when it happened. Ginny had been having pains for a few hours now, but her doctor had warned her about false contractions and this felt nothing like a miscarriage so she had kept quiet. However, when her mother called them in to dinner and she had stood on shaky feet she felt a woosh of liquid as if she had peed herself down the leg of her jeans.

"Ginny!" Hermione had cried, pointing at the puddle.

"Oh bugger."

* * *

Forty-five minutes, that was all it took once the actual labor had started. James Sirius Potter entered the world before his aunts and uncles even had a chance to get there. He was a tiny baby, barely 5 lbs. with downy red hair covering his head and a splattering of freckles. His face mirrored his father's in every other way, save the scar and he had the same startling green eyes as his father and long dead grandmother.

In the end Fred and Patricia were the only ones to come who weren't already there. George and Angelina had the twins to think about, and Fleur, Bill and Victoire were visiting Charlie in Romania.

Ron had sent Fred a particularly short letter not detailing who had in fact gone into labor so he was relieved to see Hermione waiting for him, still very pregnant when he arrived.

James slept through their visit, ignorant to the fuse he was causing and by midnight everyone was home, save Harry and Ginny.

"Well things certainly aren't boring with us Weasley's huh?" Fred teased as they got ready for bed that night.

Hermione chuckled, nodding in agreement as she changed. Getting ready for bed took a bit more effort now that she had a belly the size of a melon to contend with.

"I think mum's hoping for a bit of a break after Gideon's born. She kept saying something about once round one was over she'd like a year or two until she had to deal with round two."

"Everyone did seem to get pregnant at the same time didn't they?"

Once in bed, Fred pulled Hermione towards him, curling around her with his head buried in the crook of her neck, he mumbled a yes, unable to keep his eyes open.

"Goodnight Fred."

"Goodnight love."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He patted her stomach affectionately, "You too Gideon."

**Well there you have it and there's just one more chapter left after this! I planned to end it with their anniversary but loose ends weren't tied up yet and so I decided the birth of their son would be better. Review review review! And trust me the next chapter has a lot of twists.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here it is, the end to my baby. This was my very first multi-chapter story and I absolutely loved writing it. I hope the end lives up to everyone's expectations. For my loyal readers, don't miss the FredxHermione goodness too much, a sequel will be in the works soon – just head on over to my page and cast your vote in the latest poll, it's deciding how far in the future (or into the past) the sequel will take place. For now I have two other stories running, "The Life We Made" which is a CharliexHermione story and then "Two is Better Than One", a multi-couple song fiction. For the last time – Enjoy!!!**

**Wait… first a big shout out to my most loyal and vocal reader – Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley -**__**I love ya girl and I so look forward to your reviews every week. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!**

* * *

**Expectations, Truths and the Tale of Beedle the Bard**

**Chapter Fifteen  
(The End)**

The fog was thick in Wales and it left a glossy layer of sweat on his sloping forehead. Everywhere he looked for miles was green, rolling hills and fields rich with color but dimmed by the godforsaken fog that had descended on the country millions of years before he arrived here.

The trip had not been an easy one, but it was necessary. He had left the quidditch team, it wasn't who he was anymore. All he had left to do was find the fountain, to see it with his own eyes and then he could accept whatever fate had in store for him.

It should be easy enough to find he reasoned, his father had been there once in his youth when he was in desperate need. Now Viktor was in desperate need. Surely his ancestory would not quit on him now.

He was ready to give up when he stumbled upon it. He had taken up camp in the Clocaenog Forest, close to where he assumed the fountain to be. He had gone out to bath in a nearby creek early in the morning when he found it.

It was more beautiful than he had imagined. The stonework was exquisite, four tiers of absolute perfection. His hand instantly went to his pocket and he was relieved to find he had it on him, the vial he intended to bring back to Hermione.

He bathed languidly in it, letting the soothing waters wash over him. He didn't feel different afterwards though, a bit cleaner but that was it.

He returned to Sofia soon after, but was quickly on his way to London to see Hermione, to give her his precious gift. His search for her lead him to the Burrow where he stood uncomfortably on the stoop, too nervous to ring the bell.

Luckily he didn't have to, before he could change his mind and turn back the door flew open, "Viktor you're here." She hugged him as best she could, her big belly in the way and urged him to come in and join them. Her due date was only a few days away and they had all once again gathered at the Burrow.

Fred for his part forced a smile and Mrs. Weasley was as hospitable as ever, the others were a different story. The two eldest, Bill and Charlie eyed him warily and George followed suit. Ron on the other hand looked positively outraged. Their respective wives and siblings were too immersed in the small children being passed from arm to arm. Hermione's child, he realized, would have many playmates growing up.

"Have dinner with us Viktor." Mrs. Weasley insisted, making room at the already cramped table for the new arrival.

He shook his head dismissively, "Thank you but I cannot stay, I haff just come to speak vith Hermione if I may."

Despite the protesting looks of her family Hermione agreed, following him out to the garden to speak. They sat down on the familiar stone bench, knees knocking as they spoke quietly, heads together so no intruder could hear their conversation.

"I haff very good news for you Hermione."

She urged him on, a smile fighting to surface, "You're going to bring me to the fountain aren't you?"

"No."

Her face fell and she knitted her brow, she was angry with him.

"I haff already gone to the fountain, but I haff brought you something." He reached into his pocket and found the vial, his hands wrapping tightly around it as he produced it.

She stared in wonder at the thing in his hands, "Is that water from the fountain? For me?"

He nodded, "Yes. I vould not haff been able to bring you but this vill work the same. I must go now, but remember, faith is the most important part Hermione."

Faith my arse, she thought pocketing the vial before hugging him once again, "Thank you Viktor."

"For you anything, I think at times you are my only friend." His words were sad but true, Viktor was painfully shy and life after quidditch would not be easy for him.

"Stay in touch yeah?"

He smiled, a fake smile, but better than nothing, "I vill try."

Then he was gone, walking in a striding gait to the apparition point not turning to look back once. Hermione stayed outside for a while longer, trying to decide how to go about distributing the precious water. She had considered Bill and Charlie, they had physical wounds obvious to the eye, but they seemed happy and not in need. The same went for George and Angelina and Ron and Harry. Even Ginny was at peace. She could think of only one pair that was sorely in need of a bit of luck.

She was contemplating how to pull them aside when he joined her outside. "Ok Hermione?" He asked, not used to showing obvious concern for others.

She looked up, "Oh yes, I'm wonderful Percy. Have I been out here long?"

"A bit." He admitted with a shrug, making as if to walk back to the house, but she stopped him.

"Percy, I have a confession. I heard something, a year or so back, between you and Audrey, I know you're having trouble conceiving." She felt guilty as soon as the words had left her mouth. She had spied on a private moment and she couldn't guess how he would react.

His face was, surprisingly devoid of emotion as he spoke, "Well yes, apparently the Weasley fertility gene has quite skipped over me."

"Percy, I have something for you and Audrey."

He looked interested now, albeit a bit skeptical, but interested to. "Yes?"

She nodded, slipping the vial out of her pocket and into his open hands. He turned it over, studying it closely.

"Water?"

"Well yes, but its special water. It's why Viktor was here. Have you read _The Fountain of Fair Fortune_?"

The name sounded familiar, "Perhaps when I was young, is that the one with the healing water?"

Hermione nodded eagerly.

"You don't mean – this can't be – Hermione, is this water from that fountain?"

Her head was nodding vigorously now, causing her entire body to shake and her face had exploded in pride. Percy was flabbergasted.

He pressed it back into her hands, "I can't take this, it's yours."

"No, Percy, I got it for you. Don't you see, I have everything I could ever want. Please take it."

"And if it doesn't work?"

Hermione sighed, "I didn't say it would give you a baby Percy, it will give you what the two of you most need and if that happens to be a baby, so be it. Please, just take it."

He finally agreed, shoving it in the pocket of his dress pants, "We should head back in then. And thank you Hermione."

She returned his smile, "It's the least I can do. You did save Fred after all."

"Oh that was nothing."

She shook her head, "No that was not nothing. If Fred had died, I don't know what I would have done, so thank you Percy. No words can express how thankful I really am."

"You really love him don't you?"

"With all my heart and then some."

Percy smiled, a smile so wide his face looked ready to split in two, "Well good then cause Fred deserves it. Now we really should get back before they get worried. Fred tends to be the jealous time."

Hermione laughed at this, nodding in agreement as they headed back towards the house. Mrs. Weasley was clearing the table and from the noise Hermione had to assume the rest of the family was in the sitting room.

Noticing their presence, Mrs. Weasley shooed Percy away and sat Hermione down at the table, an overfilled plate in front of her, "I'm afraid you didn't get to eat much at dinner dear and the baby needs food."

Hermione made to protest but realize it was a futile battle and took a tentative bite of the roast on her plate. Doing so reminded her how hungry she was and suddenly she was very grateful for her mother-in-law's overbearing tendencies.

"Oi, there you are." Fred entered the kitchen smiling and sat down by Hermione's elbow, "Have a good talk with Krum?"

She nodded, continuing to devour her meal. Fred watched on in wonder, he had never seen Hermione eat quite so much so quickly. She would have put even Ron to shame.

"Slow down love." Fred chided playfully earning a withering glance from his wife.

She dropped the fork her appetite sated and her plate empty, "I'm due any day now Fred and I'm hungry so excuse me if I eat a bit faster than I normally would."

"Err –"

"Now help me up so we can go see everyone else."

Fred started laughing raucously, "Good one love."

"I wasn't kidding."

"Oh."

Fred hoisted Hermione up and out of the chair as gracefully as possible when one was so heavily pregnant. Once up Hermione shook Fred off and made her way to the sitting room, Fred couldn't help but liken her walk to a ducks waddle. He wisely kept this bit of information for himself.

Standing in the doorway between the kitchen and sitting room of his childhood home Fred surveyed the scene before him. If someone had told him two years ago that this would happen he wouldn't believe it. Bill and Fleur were sitting in the corner with his parents and Charlie talking quietly while Victoire walked back and forth on unsteady feet. She had not been much of a surprise truthfully. George and Angelina were sitting with Patricia and Ginny by the fire, each holding a squirming baby, now that had been more of a surprise. His ex-girlfriend and his brother married and parents to two overly energetic babies, it had never been in the cards for them but strangely it fit.

The 'Golden Trio' as he had often heard them referred to were on the couch furthest from the door. Harry was holding his son out for the other two to coo over and the baby seemed to be enjoying the attention. Even Ron looked grown up, a minor miracle in his eyes. Hermione was on the other side of Harry, leaning forward as best she could with her pregnant belly acting as a hindrance.

She looked absolutely gorgeous he decided. He always thought she was beautiful but seeing her in this light, her hair falling freely around her face and her body swollen with his child was something else altogether. He felt a knot of pride in his stomach. This was his life, his family.

"Oi Fred, over here mate!" George called from the hearth as he tried to control an antsy Danielle, she currently had his hair in a vice like grip.

George, his twin. There had been times during the war when he thought they might lose each other, when George had lost his ear, or when the wall fell on top of him. The knowledge that they were both here today, successful and happy, that was all Fred really needed in this lifetime.

* * *

True to Percy's nature there was no ceremony for his promotion, no party after, not even with his family. Shacklebolt made a formal announcement and then he switched offices. It was as simple as that, not fanfare or fuss over things. One day it was Minister Shacklebolt, the next it was Minister Weasley.

He hadn't told anyone what was in the works until it happened. Not even his family or Audrey knew what was coming until it was splashed over the front cover of the Daily Prophet and he had the ministers' crest on his work robes.

His family had wanted to celebrate, they had sent bottles of wine and popped in on him to congratulate him. He appreciated it of course, they all knew that this was his lifetime goal. However, he wasn't as jaded as he had been in his youth.

His years at the ministry had taught him how exhausting the work was. He would be twenty-four in a month and already he felt like he was fifty. He walked with an arthritic limp and his face was etched with deep frown lines. Even his bright red hair had lost its luster, fading into a dull coppery tone, it had no shine or body to it. He was even skinnier than before and it took quite a few spells to make his clothes even ill fitting.

Percy Weasley was the picture of a broken man.

He had drunk the water as soon as they had gotten home that night, half for him, half for Audrey. He didn't tell her what it was, offering it to her as if it was just any glass of water. So far they had no news, it had only been a few days though.

When the announcement of his promotion came out Hermione and Fred had come over. He had seen the looks Hermione gave him all through dinner, she thought that his rise to minister had to do with the water. She didn't know how long this had been in the works.

He kept the vial it had come in on his desk in the new office now, as a reminder of how much he was loved by his family. He had nearly forgotten about it until Viktor Krum had pointed it out to him.

He had a meeting scheduled with Viktor for July 3. Viktor had left quidditch and was moving to wizarding Britain, but first wanted to discuss the limits of the marriage law Shacklebolt had set in place. He was nervous of the affect it would have on him.

On July 4th, Minister Weasley repealed the marriage law for future witches and wizards, those already affected had no reprieve. On July 4th, Viktor Krum was also enrolled in auror training, meant to study under Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

There was another arrival July 4th, 2000.

* * *

"Push love!" Fred screamed, as if he was coaching a quidditch team to victory. Hermione had his hand in a death grip and he worried if they didn't get his son out soon he might be more handicapped than George.

Hermione had been in labor for eighteen hours before things started picking up. She had denied any pain spells or potions and Fred was now considering forcing her to take them, she would forgive him later he reasoned.

Besides Hermione two healers and several mediwitches were overseeing the birth, this was the first grandchild Mrs. Weasley was not present for. Fred had flat out refused to have her in the room much to her chagrin. Instead she had been sent back to the waiting room with the rest of the Weasley brood.

"Just a few more love, come on you can do it."

Hermione let out an unearthly scream and squeezed his hand harder still, he saw stars briefly before regaining his resolve. Watching her writhe around in pain hurt him physically and he had already decided Gideon was going to be their only child, he couldn't bear to see her hurt so badly again.

"Mr. Weasley, he's just about out now if you'd like to come look." One of the mediwitches informed him, smiling kindly at the soon to be father.

Fred was horrified at the prospect, seeing that would insure they had no more children. He shook his head no, wincing as Hermione twisted his hand a bit.

"One more Mrs. Weasley and you'll have a beautiful baby boy." The healer announced from somewhere by her feet. Fred wasn't too keen on having male healers but Hermione had brushed off his concerns and now he was glad for it.

She hadn't said a word since the intense labor started, just screams. She hadn't cursed him like Angelina did to George or try to hold conversation like Fleur and Bill – Fleur had taken the pain potion. No one knew how Ginny had dealt with it.

Hermione remained mostly quiet. Her face held that deep look of concentration usually reserved for a particularly hard potion or spell. Except for her few screams and the arm-twisting, she had little to no reaction to everything going on.

"Ok dear, just bare down and it will be one more push."

Then he heard it, a faint cry like a cat mewling at first followed by a loud scream. Everything was a blur then, the healers set a cleaning charm on Hermione and the baby and then when everything finally slowed down they were placing a baby in his arms.

"Big boy you have there, 10 lbs. even and 22 inches. He's a bruiser."

His heart was beating practically out of his chest and everything around him faded suddenly. He had just fallen hopelessly in love. Gideon was perfect in every way. He had a mess of curly auburn hair, darker than the rest of the Weasley's and when he opened his eyes and took his first look at his father it was with deep blue eyes that mirrored Fred's own.

"Is it my turn yet?" Hermione teased softly, her voice soft and spent.

Broken from his stupor, Fred sat on the edge of the bed, placing the baby gently in Hermione's arms. The same look of love crossed her face.

"He's perfect."

Most of the medical staff had cleared the room at this point, save for one healer that was casting all the necessary spells to make sure everything was on the up and up and a mediwitch who was filling out his birth certificate.

"Name please?" She asked Fred, elbowing her way over to peer at the baby throw her glasses. She didn't look impressed, that was her seventh baby that day and one of hundreds she had seen born in her lifetime. Still, she understood the wonder the new parents were in.

"Gideon James Weasley."

"Another Weasley." She observed and then asked, "Related to the minister are you?"

Fred nodded, "Yes, he's waiting in the lobby with my family actually. Could you get them for me?"

"Only two at a time." She warned.

"That's fine. Tell them to send George."

He felt the familiar sting of tears in the corners of his eyes and a peace was setting into him that he had never experienced before.

"He's here Fred. He's really here."

He couldn't respond. It was as if his voice had been taken, so he just stared down at the baby, smiling broadly as he settled against Hermione's chest and promptly went back to sleep.

The nurse returned shortly with George and Charlie in tow.

"Figured I'd bring this bloke, the rest wouldn't come without alone." George teased, coming to stand by Fred

"Bloody hell he's massive!" Charlie commented, shocked by the sheer size of the baby.

"Huge." Fred and George said at the same time causing everyone to laugh and subsequently waking Gideon back up.

Hermione lifted her arms, "Want to hold your godson George?"

The twin nodded eagerly scooping him up, "Geez, I reckon Dani weighs the same now as he does." He shook his head in dismay but ruined it by smiling, obviously enchanted by the little boy in his arms.

Charlie too had taken a special liking to his nephew instantly. He loved all his nieces and nephews of course, but there was just something about Gideon. He had the same easygoing expression on his face that Charlie often wore and he was only minutes old. Plus, Fred was the only one crazy enough to let Charlie take his kid to see dragons.

"I suppose we should open up the flood gates." Hermione said at last, a hint of regret in her voice knowing she would soon have to share her baby with countless others.

"Should we send in Ron and Harry first?" George asked, returning the baby safely to his father's arms.

Hermione smiled to herself, "Yes I think I'd like that. Thank you George."

With hugs all around and a kiss for Gideon the two brothers went back to the waiting room, sending Harry and Ron in their place.

The past few weeks had helped Harry to be at ease with babies, but Ron was still nervous. He typically avoided children, especially infants, at all costs.

"Well come a bit closer Ron, he doesn't bite." Hermione teased at last, noticing Ron hung back from the bed.

Stepping forward at last he sat down shakily in the chair beside Hermione's bed.

"Wanna hold him mate?" Harry asked, making as to relieve himself of the baby in his arms.

"Uhhh…"

Fred rolled his eyes, "Go ahead Ron. You're sitting, you'll be fine." He looked at Hermione quickly and once she nodded turned to speak to them again, "I'm going to go see the others, do you wanna come Harry?"

"Oh sure."

Then they were alone. Ron was holding Gideon as if he was afraid his arms would give out at any minute and the baby would tumble to the floor. He was entirely focused on keeping the baby from harm.

"He's perfect isn't he?"

Ron nodded, "Don't tell the others but I think he's the best looking of the lot. Looks a bit like his Uncle Ron this one does."

Hermione laughed noting the smug pride on Ron's face at the idea.

"You are happy aren't you Hermione? You love Fred right?"

She mulled over the question in her head, wondering why it had taken him so long to ask, she had expected it much sooner.

"Yes Ron, I'm happy. For the longest time, even when I knew I loved Fred, I still believed that without the marriage law you and I would have ended up married. Then I woke up one day and I realized that I would have found my way to Fred with or without the marriage law. Remember how you used to laugh at me for saying there was one true love in the world for everyone, their soulmate?" Ron nodded, "Well Fred is my one."

Ron smiled, just a ghost of a smile, but a smile all the same, "Good because I know you're Fred's one too. And truthfully, you're my best friend but I don't think you were ever my one."

"I know and being here with Fred, nothing could make this day any better."

"Nothing?" A feminine voice asked from the door.

"Yeah cause if nothing could make this better I could just take her home."

The two turned to look at the doorway, Fred was standing there, with a grin so wide it nearly broke his face, beside Hermione's mother.

"Mum!"

The petite lady rushed to her bedside, hugging her daughter close, "Oh honey I'm so sorry I wasn't here before."

When they separated both women were tearing up and had to blink back the tears.

"Is this my grandson?" She asked, looking down at the baby in Ron's arms.

Ron eagerly offered him over and Mrs. Granger gladly accepted, "Oh Hermione look how big he is. He's perfect!"

Ron took this as he cue to depart and left the three to coo over Gideon.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked at last, smiling at the image of her mother holding Gideon.

"Harry came and got me, on Fred's orders so I'm told."

"And Dad?"

"Hermione this is very hard for him."

Hermione forced a smile, "It's fine mum. You're here and Gideon's here, what more could I ask for."

"I can't keep mum away any longer Hermione." Fred warned, noting the door handle jiggling.

She laughed, "Send them in."

At the words the door burst open the entire Weasley clan pouring into the room. Percy was, surprisingly the first at the bed, dragging Audrey with him.

"Hi Perce." Hermione greeted, wary of his exuberance.

"Hermione, I want to thank you." So he was talking about the water, of course she knew it had worked when he got the promotion.

"Oh Percy, it was really no troub –"

"Everyone we have an announcement to make!"

All eyes were on Percy and Audrey.

"We're having a baby!"

Mrs. Weasley promptly fainted.

* * *

**Well there you have it! It's done, finito, end of story!!! Some things to look forward to in the sequel::**

***Draco Malfoy makes an appearance back in the trio's life**

***Charlie hits the dating scene**

***WWW has some serious expansions**

***George reveals his true love**

***Character death!**


End file.
